


Never Really Over

by Vera_Petrova33



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 119,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_Petrova33/pseuds/Vera_Petrova33
Summary: What if Neil didn't die in that earthquake...
Relationships: Audrey Lim/Neil Melendez, limlendez - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

是时候离开了，Lim看着病床上面色蜡黄的Melendez，暗自决定。她一直想象自己是一个大杯子，他们之间的故事便是杯中的水，她喜欢他们沉甸甸的过往，直到现在，她的杯壁上裂了一道缝隙，再也盛不下一星半点。

她不是一个恋旧的人，这是从小养成的习惯。Lim的妈妈是个严厉的妇人，当她犯严重的错误时，妈妈会扔掉一个属于她的小玩意，并告诉她永远不要贪恋曾经拥有过的东西，那会让她失去看向未来的本领。第一次发生的时候，她还很年幼，当那个小小的贴满各种她喜欢的图画的本子被扔进垃圾桶的时候，她完全懵了，来不及反应，甚至没有及时地哭出来。之后她也哭闹过几次，可妈妈像个铁面无私的法官，敲下锤子，宣布案子的结束，她看见自己心爱的东西被扔进垃圾桶，垃圾袋又被绑起来扔到外面的垃圾桶里，想象着那些花花绿绿的物件在寒冷的夜晚无声地尖叫着让她去拯救它们，她小小的心肝都气得要涨破胸腔，只能又生气又悔恨地在阁楼上的窗户边上盯着外面的垃圾桶，直到她昏昏沉沉地睡着，脸上还挂着泪滴的印迹。

日子长了，Lim渐渐变得麻木起来，她几乎不买任何特殊的东西。当她在商店里看到自己喜欢的东西时，只是多看几眼，眼神里透出躲躲闪闪的向往，却不去买下那些，因为她担心等待它们的只有残忍的结局。

后来Lim长大了，她终于离开了家。大学时期的她，自由得像个小鸟，开始报复性地收藏自己喜欢的东西。小小的宿舍堆满了超级英雄的漫画和周边，在外面上学的那些年，是她最快乐的时光，那种快乐是不可复制的，是压抑已久后突破乌云的阳光，是鸟儿在清晨婉转的歌唱庆祝黑夜的退散。

她本该一直都这样快乐下去，可是不久后她得到了生活的教训。Lim和Kashal失败的婚姻又一次让她想起妈妈刻在她大脑里的咒语。Kashal就像她曾经喜欢过的那些物件一样，消失在她生命里，只不过这次比以往都要更难让她接受。在规培的第一年，他们分开了，Lim离开了她以前的医院，她又变成了那个什么都不敢拥有的小女孩。她搬到了圣荷西，申请到了圣文德医院的实习机会。

她全心全意地投入到学习和工作中，毕竟事业并不会背叛她，也不会被扔进垃圾桶里，消失在寒夜中。当Lim注意到Melendez的时候，发现他已经跟着自己很久了。她加班的时候他也总加班，她吃饭的时候他也出现在餐厅，像甩不掉的影子一般粘在她身后。

为了甩开他，Lim故意走路飞快，像能掀起地板的狂风一般从走廊刮过。而Melendez像是有超能力一般总是能猜到她下一个地方要去哪儿。她终于忍不住质问起他为什么跟着自己，他一点儿也不慌张，反倒是大方地笑了起来，露出一排整洁白净的牙齿。他伸手请她坐下，然后自己坐在了她的对面。Lim不知道他在玩什么把戏，不耐烦地拧了拧眉毛。

他说她很优秀，他想向她学习。Melendez说得那么直白，反倒让Lim不知道该怎么回应。她假装生气地抬起一边眉毛盯着他，内心却一直找合适的说辞。令人吃惊的是，那一天Lim没能想出一句漂亮话来回绝，她只好脸色难看地接受了他的说法。

慢慢的，她紧板着的脸变得生动了起来，他不合时宜的笑话总能让她从紧张的气氛里解脱出来。Lim从一个人奋斗，变成了跟Melendez竞争。他们像幼稚的小学生一样打赌，没有人会输不起赖账。三年过去，他们已经变成了无话不说的朋友，虽然私下关系很好，却默契地在医院选择互相竞争，而不是谦让对方。Glassman总说他们像一对精力旺盛的斗鸡，永远针锋相对。

事情在规培结束的时候发生了变化。Melendez对她的态度突然变得和善了起来，这是从未发生过的，他像是在讨好她一般。他们是平等的，谁也不必讨好谁，这是他们的共识。Lim意识到了问题所在，他可能是喜欢上她了。她的心跳得飞快，不知不觉地出了一额头的冷汗，下意识地啃起了指甲。她已经拥有了如此特殊的友情，如果她还不知道满足，将这份难得的友情变成爱情，那结局会不会和以前一样？她抛出问题，却连个回声都没有。如果是她的妈妈，会怎么说呢？Lim在脑子里想象了一下妈妈的样子，打了一个寒颤。

几天以后，她下定了决心，不该贸然改变他们的关系，如果她把星星从天上摘下来，只会让星星枯萎在玻璃罐里，她决定让那些美好的东西留在天空上。Lim开始疏远Melendez，总是找借口躲避他。刚开始他相信了她的借口，后来慢慢的，他才迟钝地回过味儿来，明白是怎么回事了。他甚至没有来得及开口说出来，一切就结束了。

后来的那些年，他们的关系都不远不近的，两人天天上班都要见面，却再也不聊生活中的事了。后来，他交了律师女朋友。她没来由的一阵失落，可是她除了嘲笑自己还能做什么呢？勿念过往，她一遍遍提醒自己，沉溺在过去会看不到未来的机会。谁曾想到后来，她再也没有碰上过让她那样开心的人。别人都说她是个洒脱的人，从不计较些什么，只有她自己知道，她确实在乎过。

过了很久，她已经忘记怨恨自己当初的决定，但事情突然发生了巨变。眼看着Melendez要和Jessica结婚了，Lim问他们婚礼准备的怎么样了，她早都平静下来了，不会再感到酸涩了。律师对他们的婚礼浮想翩翩，在这个美好的时刻，Melendez却提出了不同的意见。Lim觉得好像是自己错了，她不该插嘴。

没过多久Melendez和Jessica分手了。Lim是怎么知道的？并不是Melendez告诉她的，他们已经很久不会聊各自的生活了，是医院的护士在传闲话，这个消息钻进她的耳朵里，像一颗小炸弹一样轰得一声引爆了她的回忆。她平静的表面下，波涛汹涌的情绪起伏着像海啸一般，把她淹没。Lim把自己关在休息室里，怕别人听到她隆隆的心跳声，也怕别人看到她灵魂出窍的样子。她不知道自己想要做什么，甚至不知道自己应该做任何事情吗？

Lim鬼使神差地重拾他们以前玩的打赌游戏， Melendez无奈地摇摇头，但她知道他无法抗拒输赢带来的刺激。可以说这一局，她玩得心不在焉，心思根本没在输赢上，她只想让他看起来别那么郁郁寡欢。她自己都没发现的沉在身体深处的渴望浮出了水面，她对星星的向往一直都没有消失，只是被她藏了起来。当她拿出一美元的时候，一点也没觉得挫败，要是换做以前，她可不会笑得这么开心。

她开始变得主动，决心放下自己多余的担心。她为他们起了个头，后面的事情都顺理成章地发生，他们的默契过了这么多年也没有消退。Melendez立刻体会到她的意思，在经历了一些波澜后，他们终于如愿以偿地在一起了。说到底他们是一路人，两个成年人像藏不住心事的孩子。当他们去人力资源部报备之后，两人在挤满了病人哀嚎声的急诊室里碰面，明知道所有人都在看他们，却旁若无人地亲吻了起来，像在炫耀。

再后来，Lim做了外科主任，同时拥有了事业和爱情，这种不真实感让她觉得心慌，好像她马上就会失去其中的一样，或者两样同时失去。拥有的越多，失去的也会越多。他们之间开始出现矛盾，Lim打心底里害怕矛盾越来越多，以后会连朋友都难做。她的老毛病又犯了，童年的遭遇给她落下了病根像风湿病，一下雨就疼得厉害。她假装什么都没有发生，让他看不穿自己的心思，实际上她的心里害怕得要命。白天，他们还兴高采烈地在小小的机械臂上签下名字，他们的爱情会永远飘荡在太空上，成为一小颗星星。晚上，她就决定让这个美好的画面定格在这里，让他们的爱情在最好的时候结束，她不想最后闹得狗血淋头时再分开。Melendez似乎能理解她的决定，他们的分手十分的顺利，这让她有些失落。

她确实犹豫过，也后悔过，但说什么都没用了。Lim的前半生都在犹豫和退缩中度过，虽然没人会用这样的词来形容她，但对于感情，她永远都是那个盯着橱窗看得出神却不敢拥有的小女孩。这回是她自己将爱情扔进了垃圾桶里，虽然心痛得像刀割一般，却松了一口气，她习惯了这种一无所有带来的轻松感。Lim怀疑命运注定她将会孤独终老。本来事情可能真的会像她想象的一样凄凉，结果更加让她害怕的事情发生了。

当她听到Claire说到病人的名字时，她抬起眼睛想要从Claire那里看出她在开玩笑，这一定不是真的。几秒钟以后，悔恨和害怕涌到她的脑子里嗡嗡作响。Melendez病得很严重，她不知道自己能不能救得了他。在医学方面，她从来都是一个果断的人，惠普手术，可能还有一丝希望。她在走廊里踱步，等待着Glassman。

Glassman劝她放手，Lim却固执地认为自己一定可以救回他。平时，Lim总是很客观地看待自己，当她确认胜算比较大时，会坚持自己的方案，当她也拿不准时，往往会忍住‘试一试’的冲动。但是这一次，她知道机会非常渺茫，可是她坚信自己可以像超级英雄一样创造奇迹，是的，她知道她是在盼望奇迹发生，这有多么荒唐。

Lim感到Melendez的生命攥在自己的手里，随着时间的流逝他一点点变得透明，她快要失去最爱的人了。到现在她已经没有时间和自己玩游戏了，她不再遮掩自己对他的感情。现在能救他的唯一办法就是让他自己同意这场手术，她飞快地奔走向他的病房。

走到病房门口，她停住了脚步，像一列突然刹车的列车一样。她努力平复一下自己的喘息，不想让他太紧张，那样对他的病情没有好处。可是她的时间很珍贵，所以她还是伸手推开门，即使她的脸色还因刚才的奔跑而显得通红。

“嘿”她一边打招呼，一边顺势坐在了他病床的空处。

“嘿”他勉强抬起眼皮，撑起一个微笑。

“你知道我们还有最后一个机会的，”她开门见山道，“我可以切除更多小肠，做惠普手术。”

他的眼神闪烁了一下，然后又变得黯淡，“别这样，Audrey。”

他并不认为会成功，Lim知道说服他并不容易。 “我不想失去你。”半晌她抬起头，眼里闪着泪花。

Melendez伸手捧住她的半张脸，用拇指拂去她的泪滴。“我不想靠鼻饲进食，身上挂着造瘘袋。”他说着说着声音变得颤抖，“我还太年轻”他既像是在对Lim说，也像是在对他自己说。

“Do you trust me?”Lim握住他的手，坚定地看着他，这是她最后的杀手锏，这是他们友情的基础，他是信任她的，他知道自己会接住他。

他捏了捏她的手，轻微地摇了摇头，泪珠就破碎地跌落，“Not this time， Aud.”

她猛地松开了他的手，像是被烫伤一般。她控制不住自己错愕的表情，这不是她期盼的答案。Lim不知道自己哪儿做错了，会被这样惩罚。她后悔了，她不该问出这句话，现在她感到自己被背叛了，他宁愿选择死也不愿意同意手术，他就打算这样抛下她走了。

她也不知道生气和伤心哪个占得更多一些，总之她的眼睛酸涩得要命，像是柠檬汁溅进去一般，她的气息像是火焰一般灼烧着气管。Melendez一直在小声地向她道歉，可她一个字也听不进去。Lim站起身来离开了他的病房，失望的背影拖了好长。

Lim刚走，Morgan就进到了Melendez的病房里，他想她可能是来和自己道别的。

“你该听她的。”Morgan刚刚就在门外，她听到了Lim和Melendez的对话，她没有为自己的偷听而感到愧疚。

“你不明白。”Melendez知晓了她的意图以后，苦笑了一下，他满脸都是无可奈何。

“你说的话伤到她了，你们的关系从来都不平常，人与人之间的信任是最珍贵的东西。你要在临走前打碎对她的信任吗？”

“我怎么可能不信任她。”Melendez听到这一番指责，眼眶变得红润，然而面色却变得更加苍白，“你想过没有，如果我死在了她的手术台上，会给她造成什么样的伤害？”

Morgan突然不说话了，不知道她是在为自己的唐突而感到尴尬，还是在想别的说辞。

“我可以把我的全部和我的生命交给她，但我不想她下半辈子都在悔恨和噩梦中度过。”他继续说道。

“Dr.Lim is one of the best trauma surgeons in the country.”Morgan将他的原话重复了一遍，“她现在发现最亲近的人都不相信她，你连最后一次机会都不给她，她会失去信心的。”

他沉默了，他的生命已经快走向终点了，他的脑子乱七八糟地炖着粥，他以为自己考虑得已经十分周全了。

“答应她吧，至少让她尽全力，不然她会遗憾一辈子。”Morgan拍了拍他的肩膀，“我们谁也不想失去你。”她撇着嘴笑了一下，离开了病房。

Morgan刚出去，Claire又进来了。Melendez没想到自己的病房竟会这么热闹，再多的人，他也依然感觉到自己的格格不入，他像是这个房间里盘踞着的一块巨大的丑陋的阴影。

他变得越来越昏沉，脑子像一团浆糊，想不清楚事情。Claire在说什么他大概明白，可他仅剩的理智都用来思考Lim的问题了，没有一点多余的力量去弄明白自己应该怎么应对Claire。

“我爱你”Claire的声音突然变得清晰，她闪着泪光的脸庞也变得生动起来。

Melendez心情复杂地说了一句我也是，他不想在最后的关头费尽心思地拒绝小姑娘单纯的爱意，爱与不爱都没有意义了。Claire是个有趣的好姑娘，可惜他从来没有考虑过他们的事情。

Lim站在病房外不远处，她看着Claire躺在了病床上，他亲了亲她的额头。Lim已经麻木到没有感觉了，她只想最后劝说Melendez进行手术。她好累，没有一点精力去思考别的问题。

她这辈子最怕的就是失去，她不会让他就这样离开的。Lim不管不顾地推开门，想让Claire劝一劝他。

她还没来得及说话，Melendez便抬起头，向她说他同意手术。

Lim瞬间清醒了过来，像是从闷闷的水面下伸出了脑袋，世界变得清晰，浑身都进入备战状态，她立刻安排好了接下来要做的事，一秒也不耽误。她没有感到庆幸，没有感到紧张，现在的她就是一个精密的机器，直到手术有了结果，在那之前她的脑子里什么念头都没有。

看着手术台上的Melendez，Lim稳稳地接住了手术刀。

手术成功了，这是Lim这辈子创造出的最大奇迹。移植的肝也很快有了消息，但Melendez还没有醒来。在手术结束的那一刻，Lim几乎要瘫倒在手术室，她连抬起一根手指的力气都没有。在大家都离开手术室以后，她颓然坐在了墙边的地板上。她应该感到高兴，她应该守在他的床边，等他醒了就骄傲地告诉他自己又一次成功了。但是后知后觉的感情让她变得僵硬，浑身都被苦涩灌注。

她劝说Melendez做手术，却不被他信任，Claire则立刻让他改变心意。Lim坐在冷冰冰的地板上，将之前发生的事情来回揣测，也逃脱不了这个结论。

时间回到现在，Lim最后看了一眼躺在病床上的Melendez，他身上插着很多管子，像个被操控的木偶一般，毫无生气地躺在床上，这不是Lim曾经熟悉的那个男人，她在心里默默难过，抿紧了嘴唇，离开了病房。

Lim什么都没有说，并不是相信昏睡中的人听不见别人说的话，她的沉默和不辞而别是对他的惩罚。他让她开始怀疑自己，她一直以为他们是彼此特殊的存在，现在她开始怀疑这么多年只是自己一厢情愿罢了。

她捏紧了手里的辞职报告，走向了院长办公室。从院长办公室出来以后她突然想给年迈的母亲打电话了，也许这些年，妈妈一直都是对的，她不该恋旧。


	2. Chapter 2

Melendez系好最后一个扣子，理平了袖口，望了望镜子中那个成熟稳重的中年男人，他比去年消瘦了很多，鬓角的白发越发的旺盛了。从疾病中恢复健康已经花光了他所有的精力，整个人像是经历了一场战争后破败的城市。虽然Claire觉得这样让他看起来更加性感。当他们一起经过会反光的墙面时，他不免得难过起来，他像是被太阳暴晒雨水冲洗的生了锈的铜像，因为脸颊凹陷而高高翘起的颧骨发着光，让他看起来那么像一个骷髅，而他身旁的Claire，则饱满得像个刚出生的婴儿一般。

“我已经好了，我去车上等你。”Melendez从门廊探头进客厅，向Claire说了一声。他不等她的回应，就先离开了。关门的咣当声和Claire的“好”一同响起，在他宽阔的屋内墙壁上弹了几下。

一年以前，他奇迹般的活了下来。这事要是换在二十年前，都能登报，被当作大事件。当他醒来时，眼前的世界非常模糊，只有嘈杂的声音挤满他的脑袋，他的嗓子像干涸了十年的小溪，一声都发不出。如果可以，他只想让所有人都闭嘴。他该死的脑袋像是被放进了沸水里一般，上下颠倒着，沸腾着。

等了一会儿，声音渐渐变小了，眼前也不像蒙了一层雾那么模糊，他才搞清楚状况，他没有死。这是他醒来以后思考的第一件事情。他像个刚出生的婴儿，一点点地接受着这个世界的信息，但他成长地很快，没过一阵，他就想起是Lim给他做的手术。可是眼前激动的人们，不肯给他更多的时间来回忆，他被迫先应付身边围着的实习生们。

Andrews从角落挤到了病床旁边，他按照惯例检查Melendez身体是否正常。他点了点头，又用像放了一百年的老爷车那么旧的嗓子应了一下。所有人都为他感到高兴，他也迟钝地扯起了嘴角，虽然目前为止他还做不好这个动作。

他还活着，还有什么比这件事更高兴？他想要大笑，可是只从他的胸腔传出一阵咳嗽的声音，真奇怪，他对自己的身体竟然如此的陌生。Andrews嘱咐他先不要出声，他已经昏迷很久了，需要恢复一段时间。

Melendez认命般闭上了嘴唇。他的目光扫过床前，Morgan ,Shaun,Park还有Claire。他立刻就意识到少了一个人，这对他迟钝的大脑来说并不容易，这似乎是他的本能行为，Lim去哪了？他很想知道这个问题的答案，但是又不想让大家扫兴，所以并没有着急地问。他想，她肯定在忙，没有时间立刻赶过来。不然她还能在哪？就算今天她不在医院，明天她也会过来。他放松地躺在病床上，仔细听Andrews交代他的病情。听着听着他开始走神，他已经冲过了最难的关卡，剩下的都交给时间，时间会温柔地将他的身体修补。Lim应该会特别高兴吧，她可能会像从前一样，兴奋地蹦起来。他想到了妈妈和妹妹了，从离开家以后，第一次这么想回家。

他不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，Andrews的声音早都变得遥远，他梦见自己回家了，他又变成了一个光着脚丫，满地乱跑的小孩。他回家晚了，站在门口，犹豫着不敢进门，怕进去就会被追着满院子打。他玩着脏脏的手指，指甲缝里都是泥巴。他想念家里香喷喷的饭菜，又想干脆一走了之免得被家中琐碎的事烦扰。想了一会儿，他好像看见家中闪过一个熟悉的身影。他冲进了屋里，想要看清那人是谁。就在这个时候他醒了，是被护士叫醒的，他该吃药了。他眼神发木地接过药，脑子还沉浸在刚才的梦里。那人是谁？他想不起来了。

现在天色已经晚了，Melendez看了一眼病房墙上挂着的表，凌晨12点。他继续躺好，又思考了一阵，昏昏沉沉地睡着了，这次他没有做梦，一直到了早晨。

第二天一大早，Andrews又过来检查他的状况，他对Melendez的身体状况很满意，他说再过三个星期Melendez就可以出院了。病房里没有其他人了，Melendez觉得奇怪，Lim这么长时间都没有来看他。他决定问问这是怎么回事。

他努力地清了清嗓子，发出了奇怪的声音，好像锯条在锯木头。“Lim在哪儿？”他用微弱的声音问道，那样不费嗓子。让他不安的是，Andrews表情凝固了一下，他看起来像是每次要告诉家属不好的消息之前那样。

“Lim走了。”他简短地回答Melendez的问题。

什么意思？Melendez不明白，她去哪了？

“她辞职了，谁也不知道她去哪儿了。”Andrews补充道，他看起来很担心Melendez会过于震惊，然后昏过去。

Melendez一时间不知道该怎么处理这条信息，自从手术后，他的脑袋就被麻醉搞得如同缓慢的蜗牛。在几秒钟以后，他突然恨起自己为什么还躺在床上不能动，如果他能动，他要现在就给她打电话，问她在哪。

她为什么招呼不打就离开？她去哪了？她就这样离开圣文德了。他从不敢置信，变成担心。她是不是出事了？是不是Andrews他们在合起伙来骗他。Lim不会这样对他的，一定是她出事了。

他越想越急，床边的仪器滴滴得叫了起来，Andrews凑了过来，让他躺平，并且给他注射了药物。他一边猛烈地呼吸着，一边昏了过去。

后来他醒来，Glassman给他讲了Lim的事情。她是主动要求辞职的，她说要去其他地方看看，不想一辈子都困在一个地方。她问Glassman要了份推荐信，就离开了。Melendez不敢相信，Glassman因为这样简单又没有逻辑的理由，就同意了她的辞职。

“我劝她了，我想让她等你醒来再走，但她走得很坚决。”Glassman用眼神安慰Melendez。

现在他更糊涂了，她为什么要这样惩罚他？但是他的嗓子眼像被糊住一样，难以发声，所以他什么也没说。他的脸色，本来就很苍白，现在更是添了一分难过。

之后的几天，Claire经常出现在他的病房。他特别想问问她，有没有人给Lim打过电话，可是他张不开口。他昏迷的时间，像是过了几十年，他努力地在拼凑这期间发生的事情，但整个过程都像一张被撕得粉碎的纸，又被水浸泡得又烂又软，他就算是再厉害的侦探也无法窥探真相。

等他能自己下地了，能自己说话了。却发现自己越来越难有勇气问起这件事了。大家都像什么都没发生一般正常过着日子。只有他还在思考那个人的离去。

Melendez生病以后，时常觉得身体发冷，尤其是夜晚。他后来又梦见几次回家的梦，但他永远也搞不清楚，门框里一闪而过的身影到底是谁。他的生活，像一团乱麻，自从他醒来以后，世界就变了个样子。他像在冰块里沉睡了几十年的美国队长，对身边的事情都难以接受。

Claire旁敲侧击地问他还记不记得那天的事情，老实说，他记得。但他假装自己对那天的事什么也记不清了。他看着Claire失望却假装无事地点点头，觉得自己真是个混蛋。

他经常拿着手机，页面停在拨号的界面，上面就是Lim的手机号码，但他没有勇气拨出去。他害怕事实的真相是丑陋的，是他不想知道的。她这么做一定有她的道理，后来他是这样给自己洗脑的。

等他身体好了，他立刻收拾了些行李，回家去看望妈妈。他妈妈什么都不知道，只看着自己儿子怎么突然像缩水了一样，小了一号。老人家担心地追问他到底怎么回事，他只说自己最近做了一场小手术，现在已经没事了，让妈妈不要担心。哪有妈妈不担心孩子的，她用颤抖的双手反复的摸着他的头和脸，还有胳膊和腿，确认他真的没事。

“妈妈，我真的没事了。”他眼角有些湿润，最终剩下来的只有家人，那是一个人最后的支住。

他低下脑袋，让妈妈亲吻他的额头。母亲滚烫的泪水落在他的脸上，他觉得心里也滚烫了起来。这是他醒来以后，第一次觉得温暖。

他和妈妈聊了很多，妈妈劝他早点找个对象结婚，家庭才是最重要的。

以前，Melendez坚信每个人都会独自面对死亡，他早都认定了自己会为热爱的事业牺牲。那时候，Lim和他有一样的想法，他们都是非常纯粹地追求目标的人。现在，Lim不在了，他一个人再也没有强大的信念来支撑这个想法，他单薄的身体也让他犹豫了起来。

又在家呆了几天，他向妈妈和妹妹告别，回到了自己冰冷，空阔的家中。

一个星期后，他邀请Claire去吃晚餐。

他把Lim的电话从手机里删掉了，虽说他早都背下来了，但这样会帮他早点忘记她。

Melendez坐在发动着的车里，回想着这一年的事情。他确信自己已经从阴影里走出来了，他现在过得很幸福，每天开着心爱的车子，载着心爱的女人去上班。Lim走后，Andrews继续当起了外科主任，Melendez对此已经看开了，现在的他，只追求最平静的生活，不再像以前那样争强好胜。

他隐约觉得，出现在他梦里那个神秘身影就是Claire。他们的事，没有告诉任何人，每天他们都会在离医院还有一阵距离的时候停车，让Claire在那里下车。至于公开的事，Melendez从没有仔细思考过，他总觉得他们的时间还长，不必心急。

最开始的几个月，他还会偶尔想起Lim，那感觉不好受，像是伤口被撕破一般生疼。后来他想起她的频率越来越低了，直到最后，他已经完全不会想起她了。他知道再严重的伤口也有完全愈合的那一天。

Melendez想着心事，顺手将倒车镜上挂着的黑豹挂坠摆了摆正。

Claire上车了，带进一阵好闻的气息。她看起来和平时不太一样，不仅穿着对于上班来说不必要的华丽，头发也是精心打理了一番。

“这是有什么事吗？”他笑着问她。

“你真的不知道？”Claire看起来有点闷闷不乐，“用你那天才大脑好好想一想。”

他真的不知道，在犹豫了一阵以后，他老实交代了。她的表情看起来不太好受，眼神里失去了以往的色彩。

“今天是我们在一起一周年。”

让女士提出这一点，确实是他的过错，他不该让她如此难堪。等他钻进办公室后，赶紧打电话预定了城里最浪漫的餐厅，又订好了礼物。他会好好弥补她的，这一年她把Melendez照顾得很好。实习生们的规培过不久就要结束了，到时候他和Claire就不用再瞒着别人了。他一边想着，一边进入了大办公室。几个实习生都在里面，大家叽叽喳喳地讨论着什么，看起来周末都过得不错。

Claire多看了他几眼，看来还在对早上的事耿耿于怀。他清理了一下思路，将注意力转移到了今天的病例上。

这时候Glassman推门进来了，身后还跟着几个人。Melendez从病例中移开目光，看向那几个人。一瞬间，他像是浑身的血液都凝固了一样，动弹不得。

“给大家介绍一下新来的主治医生，Dr.Audrey Lim。”

他的噩梦又回来了，不，他怀疑自己正处在噩梦当中，根本没有醒来。他感到胃里一阵翻江倒海，早上吃了一块冷掉的牛肉，现在那块牛肉正在他胃里跳着霹雳舞。他的舌头像被电了一般，麻麻的，他只好死死地用牙齿咬住舌头，一声都不发出。

Glassman用一句话介绍完Lim，不顾大家吃惊的表情，又从身后拽出了另一个人。那是个三十出头的男人，他留着深色的短发，发梢打着卷整齐得梳理在头后，他的双眼非常深遂，脸型也英俊得像是杂志上的模特。他穿着得体修身的西装，深褐色的皮鞋擦得锃亮。他从裤兜里抬出手像大家挥了挥，笑了一下，开始做自我介绍。

他叫Nick Pratt，他因为一些家里的事，所以要搬到圣何塞来，圣文德医院一直以来以开放教学著名，他想在最后的时候来这里学习。

Morgan看到Pratt的一瞬间，眼睛都亮了起来。她旁边的Park注意到这一点，偷偷笑了一下，在心里揶揄起她来。

Melendez甚至没有听到Pratt的自我介绍，更没有关注到他迷人的笑容和优雅的着装。他的时间停留在了看到Lim的一瞬间，他的血管里结了冰，好不容易忘记的事情又想洪水一样将他淹没，Lim的名字像伏地魔的名字一般是他的禁忌，现在他正面对着她本人，他该以什么态度去面对她？她连招呼都不打，在他还没有度过危险期的时候就离开了，她那么狠心地断绝了来往。为什么现在又要回来，他绝望地想，希望着一切都没有发生过。

Claire在Melendez的对面，将他脸上的表情看得真切。他像放在玻璃棺里的尸体一样，脸色煞白，浑身僵硬，像极了活见鬼。她又看了看Lim，她并没有往Melendez这个方向看。Claire突然觉得内心升起一股不安，像是从水底升起的气泡，抓不住，也压不下去，危险的信号在水面上炸开。

她尽量让自己平静下来，看向那个新来的实习生Pratt，他倒是长得很帅气，不知道Morgan会不会和他有故事。她也看到了Morgan有些不矜持的表情，她希望Morgan能得到自己想要的。

Morgan站起来主动向Pratt介绍了自己，Park向Lim打了招呼，他惊讶地问她为什么又回来了。Lim说她想这里了。她把自己的离去说得像一件平常事。

大家都互相打过招呼了，只有Melendez坐在原位，一动不动。他几乎可以从别人的视角看到自己像个不懂礼貌的傻瓜一样坐在这里，沉着张脸的样子。可是他已经做到最好了，如果他的意志力再差一点，现在已经在冲Lim大声喊叫了。他感觉自己已经出了一身冷汗，衬衫黏糊糊地贴在他身上，真叫人不舒服，他多想扭动身体，将衣服从他身上剥离掉，可是他依旧像个木头人一样坐着，没有任何反应。他一只手抵在嘴唇上，遮掩自己颤抖的嘴唇，另一只手在膝盖上握成拳头。

“这是Dr.Neil Melendez。”Morgan热情地向Pratt介绍着。

Melendez听见Morgan念到自己的名字，用最后的理智朝新来的实习生点了点头。然后猛地站了起来，从Lim的面前走出了房间，他连看都没有看Lim，好像她根本不存在一样。

剩下的人面面相觑，不知道Melendez这是怎么了。而Lim完全没有被他的举动困扰，她表现得非常从容，像她从来就没有离开过圣文德一样。

“好了，今天，谁跟我去ER转转？”她话音刚落，Pratt就主动报名。Shaun也站了起来，举起了他的手臂。他应该是最怀念Lim的人，她一向对他很宽容。

她领着两个实习生走向ER，一路上，认识她的人都惊得停下了脚步，而她像巡视自己领土的国王一样，一路跟大家打招呼。

Pratt必须承认，自己一开始并没有打算从纽约搬来这里，他对这个地方有些成见。可是他妈妈再婚以后就搬来这里，可是现在她再婚的丈夫意外去世了，而她的身体又很差，他必须得担负起照顾她的责任。

他的成绩和口碑一直都非常优秀，全国有那么多顶尖的医院，他却只能困在这里，虽然圣文德也是非常棒的医院，可是却从不在他的名单里。Pratt来报到的第一天，故意想要穿得正式一点，彰显自己的不同，平时他是个谦逊温和的人，这次他确实有些骄傲过头了，他感觉自己是屈尊来到了这里，对这里的一切都是用俯视的角度来看待。

可是他进入医院的时候，却发现心里落差并没有想象中那么大，这家医院虽然不大，但是里面的医生都是非常厉害的人，他突然后悔自己不该如此高调，可说什么都没用了，来不及回去换身衣服了。

当他进入院长办公室的时候，里面还站着另一个人。她手里拿着一个黑色的头盔，穿着一身皮衣，鱼尾辫斜着披在左肩。院长Glassman说他们应该先互相认识，以后会一起工作。她叫Audrey Lim，是新来的主治医生。她向他点点头，嘴角撑起一个微笑。

Pratt内心是相当震惊的，他没有见过这样酷的医生。在他的求学生涯中，所有教过他的女医生都像是一个模子刻出来的，整洁的西装裙子，锋利的高跟鞋。Lim完全打乱了他的认知，他没有意识到自己惊得微微张开了嘴唇。

后面Glassman又介绍了他，他赶紧向Lim伸出了手，希望自己的手心没有汗，然后又后悔自己应该先在裤兜里将手心蹭干净在拿出来。他太想认识她了，她看起来和其他人格格不入，却轻松自在地融入其中，打破了那些固的成见。

她握了握他的指尖，他的手指蹿过一阵电流。他在几个呼吸间观察了她的长相，她的鼻子高高的耸起，薄薄的唇抿在一起，看起来像是个不好打交道的人。可是她弯弯的眉毛挂在眉骨上方，形状好看的眼睛清澈透底地散发着善意，看起来让人非常想要接近她。她像一条河流，从高低不平的石阶上蹦蹦跳跳地一路唱着歌流到了他心里，他甚至还没有真正认识她，就已经被她迷住了。

他们一起走出院长办公室，Pratt觉得自己必须要说些什么，让自己好接近她。

“虽然你是主治医生，也一定对新环境很不适应吧。”他的舌头变得笨拙，开始词不达意，他想说的根本不是这个。

“我在这工作过十几年，现在只是回归罢了。”她按下了电梯按钮，“别想耍小聪明套近乎，那不会让你在这的日子更好过。去问问剩下的实习生们，他们会告诉你的。”

她以为他是在讨好她，为了以后的日子能轻松一些。他没想到他给她留下了这样的第一印象。他一句话也不敢说了，怕再次得罪她。

他们进入电梯，安静得像是上帝打开了静音键。突然Lim转过身来，让他别再盯着自己了，她的后背都要被他盯出个洞了。

难道她背后长了眼睛吗？他赶紧移开自己的目光，并且向她道歉。他跟着她去更衣室换衣服，一路上两人并没有再说话。

Lim给Pratt和Shaun安排完任务之后就将自己藏在了ER的一小间格挡里，病人不小心手掌按在了碎玻璃上，这个伤口处理起来很麻烦，但并不是非常有难度的工作，一般情况，她会让实习生们去做。但现在她需要一个事情做，一个能让她不要崩溃的事情。

她仔细地抓着病人的手，一点点地清理伤口。这个中年男人话不多，Lim非常感谢这一点，她现在根本没有心情说话。

刚才她一进门就看到Melendez几乎可以算是愤怒地瞪着她。她感觉浑身都不自在极了，像被巨大的探照灯笼罩。她以为他们的事，早都已经过去了，他不应该这样对待自己，这不公平，当初是他先伤害她的。

她一边想着心事，又分散一半的注意力，清理着眼前的伤口。她花了比平常更久的时间处理这个伤口，久到病人都开始有些不耐烦了，他不停地看着自己的手表。Lim终于干完了，她将病人放走了，在想自己接下来还要做些什么。

突然，来了一辆救护车。她的内心松了一口气，虽然这样很对不起伤患，但她确实被解放了，手术室是她最轻松的地方，因为她的思想只会集中在那一小片地方，可以暂时将那些烦恼都关在外面。

“Pratt , Murphy，放下手中的活，来这里，快。”


	3. Chapter 3

Lim恍惚间觉得时间趁她不注意向后倒退了一些，Andrews又成了外科主任，她和Melendez还是主治医生，和两年前并没有什么区别。圣文德的玻璃墙面依然干净透彻，阳光洒了一大片在地上，在人们的身上，Lim看着她身前Claire的后脑勺，她蓬松卷曲的头发在阳光下闪闪发光像沾着蜜糖的糕点。她因为还在倒时差，所以早上起得稍微晚了些，没有来得及吃早饭就赶来医院了。Claire的头发引起了她对糕点的一阵遐想，她觉得嘴里似乎尝到了甜甜的味道。该死的，她昨晚也没有吃饭，现在真的很饿，希望她的肚子不会发出不争气的声音。

Andrews站在会议室的前面，交代着今天要注意的事情。Lim心不在焉地听着，用手收紧了身上的白大褂，又将另一只手压在了胃上，目前她唯一能品尝到的，只有自己源源不断冒出的口水。她向上帝祈祷Andrews赶紧结束会议，再过一阵，她能将面前的报告当作面包一并吃掉。

“好了，大家散会吧。”

Lim早都在他讲话的时候偷偷移到了会议室的门口，等着一声令下她就会冲出去买早点。她听到散会两个字就迫不及待地打开门，却不小心撞到了另一个人。她连头都没有抬起，就开始给对方道歉。

等她站定了才发现，玻璃门撞到了Pratt。她没注意到他是什么时候出现在玻璃门后面的，可能她太忙着想那些美味的食物了。虽然松饼和咖啡算不上什么豪华早餐，但是对于一个饥肠辘辘的人来说，确实拥有很强的诱惑力。

Pratt没有表现出任何不悦，他穿得比昨天要随意一些。昨天他穿得那么正式，不注意的人还以为他是主治医生呢。他用手揉了揉额头，笑了一下，帮Lim拉开门。

她觉得Pratt是个非常奇怪的人，他被撞到脑袋，既没有下意识发出叫声，也没有表现出疼痛后的不悦，不仅如此他还冲她露出了微笑，好像她刚才帮了他一个大忙一样。她边想着边钻出了会议室，Lim感觉后面有人盯着。虽然她很想一路小跑到餐厅，但在别人的目光下那样做会很不得体。她只好迈开最大的步伐向餐厅走去，紧缩的胃在不停地抗议着。

她感觉那道目光一直没有消失，于是有些恼怒地转过头去看。Pratt跟在她后面不远处。她像赶小狗那样用手示意他别跟着自己。

“去做些别的，别跟在我后面。”

“你也去餐厅？”

很显然Lim误会他了，她以为他在跟着自己，却从没想过他也是要去餐厅。但庆幸的是Pratt没有被她冒犯到，至少他相当有礼貌，没有表现出来。

Lim为自己的行为感到很抱歉，她在短短的几分钟内第二次向他道歉。她想着也许提出让他以后早点到，别占用上班时间吃早餐，那样可以挽回一些自己的面子。可是她今天并不是一个好的道德楷模，所以只好将所有的尴尬都塞回嗓子里，希望它们可以暂时充饥。

他们站在了点餐台前，她排在Pratt的前面，总觉得身后有一道热切的目光。可是这又有什么了不起的呢？他站在她后面，目光不朝前看，还能朝哪儿看？Lim让自己不要胡思乱想。她发现自从回到圣文德，她就变得敏感多疑，这可一点都不像她。

几秒钟后她还是假装不经意地回头看了一眼，Pratt站得至少离她有一米远了，正抬头阅读着挂在墙上的菜单，看到她转过头来，他冲她礼貌性地笑了一下。Lim转过头来，心想果然是自己想多了，不过她还是有点受不了，他为什么那么爱笑？她自己也说不清楚，爱笑什么时候变成一个人的缺点了，她似乎完全忘记自己也很爱笑了。

当她点完餐，站在一旁等待时，听到Pratt毫不犹豫地要了一份和她一样的餐食。

“我要一份和她一样的。”他的原话是这样说的。

“为什么？”她的好奇心一直都很重，目前为止新来的实习生身上的疑团她都还没有解开。Lim不喜欢这种感觉，她喜欢弄清楚身边每个人做事的动机，她是个善于观察的聪明人，一般情况下她都能看透周围的人，虽然她从来不会利用那些信息去达到目的。可是这一次，Pratt让她想起许多年前新闻上报道的那个将钞票从楼顶洒下来的男人，她从没有搞懂他的动机是什么，而那几乎困扰了她好几个星期，她缠着大人们，问事情的后续报道，可是那件事似乎没有后续跟踪报道，那个男人就那样神秘的消失了。眼前这个三十多岁的男人，又让她难受了起来，她已经快要四十岁了，许多年都没有体会过这种像吃了一个不能消化的金属球般的感觉。

“我不知道这个餐厅什么好吃，但是你在这吃了十几年了，你选的绝对没错。”Pratt挑了挑眉毛，看起来他认为自己的做法很聪明。

Lim哼笑了一下，实际上她对食物的选择糟透了，她曾经吃了好几年同样的午餐，大家都觉得她不可思议。Pratt可能会对即将送上来的食物感到很失望。她想为圣文德医院的餐厅辩解一下，但又觉得没有必要。虽然他们年纪没有差很大，但是她是权力的绝对拥有者，她不需要解释自己的行为。

他们等了一会儿，两份一样的食物被送到面前的柜台上。Pratt抢先一步拿起两包打包好的食物，将其中一份递给了Lim，但他并没有将手中的咖啡也一并交给她，“咖啡有点烫手，我先帮你拿着。”

“不用了，我自己可以拿。”Lim不是不懂得感激别人的善意，只不过她不喜欢欠别人的人情。

刚接过咖啡，他们扭过头准备离开餐厅，直面碰见了Melendez。

Pratt向他打了招呼， Melendez先是愣了一下，然后他朝Pratt点了点头，像是没有看见lim一样，从他们身边走了过去。

Lim感觉自己的脸颊燃烧了起来，她第一次被人这样不公平对待，这几乎算得上是侮辱，而那个人正是她以前最亲密的朋友。她胸腔里的怒气腾升到了咽喉，一路冲进了她的大脑。她不能接受他这样莫名其妙的羞辱。但她的外表还保持着镇定，像什么都没有发生一样，只有这样才不至于彻底的颜面扫地。Pratt还在旁边，她不能现在就失去理智。

Pratt一声不吭地走在她旁边，她感谢他的沉默，如果他现在表现出哪怕有一丝的好奇或者嘲笑，她都有可能忍不住发脾气。虽然她尽力了，但是身体里乱跑乱撞的情绪像一只瞎了眼的小狗，找不到发泄口，从肢体末节偷偷遛了出来。Lim捏咖啡杯的力度太大，滚烫的咖啡洒了出来，滴落在她手上。

她“嘶”得吸了一口凉气，然后低声骂了一句。Pratt的反应非常迅速，他从口袋里掏出了一张纸巾，接过她手上的咖啡，然后帮她擦掉手背上残留的咖啡。他低下头仔细地翻转着她的手掌，看还有没有遗漏的地方，然后又检查了她的烫伤情况。

Lim第一次注意到眼前的男人长得很帅气，他蓬松卷曲的头发让她想起毛茸茸的可爱小动物，低低的眉毛下藏着一双海蓝色的眼睛，哦，那具有欺骗性的天空的颜色，总是让人觉得他们非常天真纯净。要不是他抬起头来询问，她差点忘记自己还在隐隐作痛的皮肤。她直直撞进那片藏着宝石般的海洋里，一瞬间忘记了自己刚才在想什么。

Lim从他的手里抽回自己的手，一边感谢他，一边将手背放在自己的嘴唇上，用舌头舔了两下，过一会儿她应该就没事了。刚才的怒气和委屈似乎全都不见踪影了，她低声笑起了自己的笨手笨脚。Pratt则宽慰她说，谁都有逃不过咖啡泄露的命运。

Melendez真的不是故意的。

昨天是他和Claire在一起的一周年纪念日，除了早上他忘记了这件事引起了不小的风波，剩下的一切本来都应该是顺利的。但Lim的出现打乱了后面的事情。自从她离开以后，他从没有正式地思考过这件事的性质。他总是一想到她就觉得难过，所以干脆把这一切都藏进思想的柜橱里，让那些混乱的记忆在角落里落灰。

可是如今Lim回来了，他才发现自以为忘记和模糊的记忆还是那么生动，激烈又混乱。她和死亡搅合在了一起，每当他试图去回忆他病重的时候，就会想起她伤心的眼泪，还有当他说不信任她的时候，她那满脸不可置信的错愕表情。他一直都知道自己伤害到她了，她应该就是因为这个离去的。可这不能抵消她对他做出的事情，她需要这么残忍地报复他吗？

Melendez一整天都板着张脸，他太混乱了，什么都想不清楚。等到下班的时候，他强迫自己扔掉脑子里乱七八糟的想法，他不能那样对待Claire，那不公平。他换上了温柔的笑脸，拿起了花束，接上Claire，他们到达了餐厅。

他挑的礼物达到了预期的效果，她笑得十分开心，越过餐桌给了他一个深深的吻。他们伴着浪漫的音乐在灯光下慢舞着，她靠在他的肩膀上，让他享受到一天里难得的安宁。他轻轻地用脸颊蹭着她的头发，她被他搞得笑出声来。

本来他能忘记烦恼好好地享受这个夜晚，可惜Claire突然提到Lim，他的好心情瞬间烟消云散了。

“我们能不能别谈论她，至少不是现在。”他请求道。

“我只是…她已经回来了，你不能假装她不在这里。”Claire还不依不饶地说着。

“…”他用手捂在眼前，调整着自己的心态，不想要露出沮丧的样子，“我没有啊，我对她很正常。”他开始否认自己的行为，他给自己找借口，他只是还没想好怎么对她，所以才假装没有看到她。

“好吧。”Claire明显能感觉到他的紧张和不安，所以她还是放弃了话题。

整个夜晚都被这段对话毁了，回到家后，Melendez说自己非常累了，所以洗了洗就睡了。他能感觉到床的另一边Claire的失望，像冰冷的水汽，从床的那边一路蔓延到了这边，让整个房间的温度都下降了一两度。可是他今天提不起一点兴趣，他内心很煎熬，仍然假装自己已经睡着了。

当天晚上，他又做了那个梦，那个代表着他在死亡边缘徘徊的梦，梦里的夜黑得像个无底洞，而他被上帝抛弃在了这个大口袋里。亮着温暖明亮灯光的家就像那个口袋的出口，他犹豫着要不要踏进那扇门，熟悉的身影又出现了，他追了进去。世界像被匕首划开了一个口子，白色的亮光倾泻进来，刺得他想要流泪，他猛地睁开眼睛，发现窗帘缝隙处已经泛起了亮光。

Melendez看了一眼闹钟，还没有到时候，他没有吵醒Claire，自己洗漱收拾完，偷偷溜到了车上。车里好像是他的秘密空间，每天早上独处的这一阵是他难得轻松的时候。他不需要在这个时候面对任何问题，也不需要做任何事去讨好谁。他在Claire打电话来的时候，告诉她自己已经吃过饭了，在车里等她。实际上他什么也没有吃，他打算一会儿去医院餐厅里随便吃点什么。

Andrews宣布散会，Melendez交代完实习生们，独自走向餐厅。没想到在那里碰到了Lim和新来的实习生。

不知道为什么， Lim的身影出现在这里让他觉得非常的不真实。他看着她身边Pratt讨好的笑容，觉得十分刺眼。他还是没有考虑好他和Lim该怎么相处，如果Pratt不在这里，也许他会拦下她，然后好好地谈一谈。可是他碍眼地站在一旁，所以Melendez只好态度僵硬地点点头然后离开。他需要和Lim谈一谈，在那之前，他都不知道自己该如何面对她。

Pratt直率地问Lim能不能跟着她一起学习的样子，让她一下想起规培时期Melendez天天‘尾随’她的事情，她在心里暗自发笑，boys。为了报答他早上善意的举动，她同意了。手术室内Lim做到了非常关键的步骤，这是她非常想展示的技巧，希望Pratt和Park能仔细观察。她还没有说话，Pratt就问起了这里的技巧。

她抬眼看了他一下，有点不悦，她正要讲到这里，他抢了自己的话，但同时她也十分欣赏他的大胆。他让她想起了以前的自己，随时都准备提问。所以她没有责怪他，而是仔细地讲了起来，边说着边动手向他们展示。

不得不说Pratt是个非常好的学生，他在学习的时候异常专注，他的问题也十分有价值，Lim很欣赏他。她对他的第一印象并不是很好，她以为他是个油嘴滑舌的人，他把自己弄得那么光彩夺人的，是为了给大家留下好印象，这样以后好钻空子。她为自己的偏见感到羞愧，还好这一切只是发生在她心里的变化，并没有第二个人知道。

手术结束了，Lim感觉有点累。Pratt在这时又跟了上来，他又问了另一个问题，并且对手术中的一个环节提出了别的假设。Lim被他的想法吸引住了，他的思维很活跃，想法非常大胆新颖，她在脑海里立刻建立了模型，并且考虑他说的方案的可行性。

她惊喜地发现他提出的建议是正确的，他们以前从没有人想过要这样做。Lim突然扯开了嘴角笑了起来，她一边肯定着他的想法，一边为这个发现感到惊喜和新奇。她将他的建议细化，改进，并且用手指在空中向他展示该怎么做。

Pratt看着她眼里亮着的光芒，飞舞的手指，完全被吸引住。他没想到她会像个拿到新玩具的孩子一样讨论着新的可能性。以前他的老师们，有些嫉妒他的天赋，有些对他的提议嗤之以鼻，很少有人会如此看重他的想法。她笑起来真的很好看，他更加得想要接近她。

“干得漂亮，以后继续努力。”她碰了碰他的肩膀表示鼓励。

第二天，Lim刚进办公室坐稳在位置上，就有人敲门。她应了一声，看见门后是提着两杯咖啡的Pratt。

“我忍不住注意到医院的咖啡味道真的很差。”他边说着，边用身体合上了办公室的门。将热乎乎的飘着香味的咖啡放在她的桌子上，味道闻着就和医院廉价的咖啡不一样。

Lim似乎心情很好，她接过咖啡，抿了一小口，然后像只猫咪一样发出了愉悦的哼唧声。

“谢谢，不过你要我怎么报答你。”

“只要让我跟着你学习就行了，你总能激励到我。”Pratt站在她的办公桌前拿着自己的那份咖啡。

Lim表现得很不情愿地答应了他，其实她心里还是乐意的。

Park在公共休息室里看见了Morgan，他好不容易找时间坐一会儿，心里充满了讨论的激情。

“知道吗？新来的这位比你还会拍马屁。”他随手翻了两下桌子上放着的杂志。

“抱歉，你说什么？”Morgan翻了一个白眼，她知道Park一直以来都是这么看待她的，但还是感觉被冒犯到，而且她的注意力全都被Pratt帅气的外表和儒雅的谈吐吸引了，根本没注意到他在讨好谁。

“你没注意到吗？他昨天和Lim一起去餐厅吃饭，今早他们又喝了同样的咖啡，不是医院里的。”Park当了很多年警察，拥有非常敏锐的观察力，什么都逃不过他的眼睛。

“这很正常，他是新来的，他得找个靠山。”Morgan在心里也不太相信这个说辞，如果Pratt要讨好谁，也该是Andrews。

“你说的算。”Park撇撇嘴笑了一下，谁也不知道他心里怎么想的。

Lim在接下来的几天里碰见过几次Melendez，他从最初的假装看不见她，变成了看见她时稍稍点头，但还是表现得像从来不认识她一样。每次他们擦肩而过后，她心里都郁闷得几乎要滴血。

她回到医院之前认真推测过Melendez看见她时的反应，他也许会感到抱歉，也许会感到平静。她怎么也没有猜到他竟然出离的愤怒。不管之前发生了什么，她在看到他的第一眼就原谅他了，他和一年前比起来瘦了很多，鬓角的白发也多了一些，她很难把记忆中那个意气风发的Melendez和眼前这个人重合在一起。

她对自己的离开感到非常内疚，甚至想找他道歉。但是他接下来对她的态度让她措手不及，她知道他很生气，可是没想到他会这样处理他们之间的关系。他像个愤愤不平的坏脾气老头，Lim不知道生一场大病会让人有这样的变化。她一边自责，怪自己不该离开，好像正是她的离去将他变成了现在这个样子。一边又为自己感到不公平，她不知道自己还能忍受多久他的胡闹。他们需要谈一谈，但这并不是她能决定的，只有他自己想通了，他们才能进行对话。

Lim又想到了这几天新出现在她生命里的另一个人，Pratt。他总是围着她转，有时他的好主意会让她忘记那些烦恼，她惊异于他的聪慧和善解人意，但她不是他一个人的老师，她还要照顾其他实习生，所以有时会打发他去问别人。

总体来说，当他出现在她眼前时，Lim的心底是愉悦的，她好像从繁忙又无趣的生活中解脱了出来，好像周围的房间都变得温暖明亮了起来。

她为自己目前的处境感到喜忧参半，只有她和Melendez之间的疙瘩解开了，她才能继续生活下去。过去的一年，她经历了许多，她多么想把那些和他分享，可是现在，他们连朋友都不是了。Lim不知道如何拯救过去她犯下的错误，如果可以乘着船在时间的溪流上逆流而上，她一定会回到她做出离开这个决定的瞬间，将一切都拨乱反正。


	4. Chapter 4

Andrews一大早就把Lim和Melendez叫到办公室，两个人站在他的办公桌的两端，互相隔了好几米远，谁也不说话，像在演默剧。Andrews向他们宣布，新来的一个病人，需要两个医生一起来完成手术，工作量很大，只有他们俩目前没有病情严重的病人，所以他们必须肩负起这个责任。

Melendez说他有个小病人，需要更多的照顾，没有时间来做这场大手术。Andrews以理由不充分回绝了他。他顿了一下，“我不想和不熟悉的医生一起做手术。”

Lim知道他会百般拒绝，但是她怎么也没想到他会这样说。她猛地转过头去狠狠地盯着他，仿佛想要撬开他的脑壳，看看里面都装了些什么东西。她从来都不是一个会吃亏的人，这几天她一再忍气吞声，是因为她亏欠他的。Lim不喜欢他们之间互相折磨的状态。他玩得太过火了，像个不知好歹的小孩，她一直在退让，他却更加得寸进尺。

Melendez感觉到从他身边几米远的地方突然出现一股充满恶意的目光。他知道说出这样的话，一定会让她感到非常愤怒，可是他忍不住想要报复她。她离开的时候是那么坚决，没有一点心软，他以为她已经完全不在乎他们之间的友情了，可是现在他发现她还是在乎的，每当他把他们的过往说的一文不值时，她都会非常生气。他这样做会让他们之间的隔阂越来越深，可是这些小小的卑鄙的行为却让他上了瘾。每当他看到她脸上生气的神色出现，就会内心产生一阵阴暗的愉悦。他在不断地试探她的底线，等着她先爆发，他太了解她了。

“你是这家医院的医生，这是你的职责。”Andrews站了起来，“我不知道你们俩在搞什么鬼，但是请你们专业一点，别把情绪带到上班的地方。”

Lim心里想这真是天大的冤枉，这一切都是Melendez搞的鬼，和她并没有什么关系。如果他肯像个成年人一样放下以前的事情，好好和她谈一谈，他们绝对不会像这样持续冷战好几个星期。她朝天空中抛去一个巨大的白眼，她太冤枉了，像被后妈虐待灰姑娘，所有的活她都干了，还要遭受责骂。她这辈子受的气加在一起也没有这几个星期多，再这样下去，她怕自己会得乳腺增生。

Melendez不情愿地答应了。他们一前一后离得非常远，走出了Andrews的办公室。Lim往前快走了两，她一把拉住了他的胳膊。

“你能别这样吗？”

“怎样？”他装作自己什么都没有做，“Dr.Lim，希望接下来的几天我们能合作愉快。”

Lim被他气得出不出话，他又开始了，假装他们根本不认识。

他们带着几个实习生，挤进了病房里，平日圣文德的病房看着很是宽敞舒服，可是现在却显得无比狭小。Lim和Melendez站在病床两边，分别询问和检查着病人的病情。

这会儿Melendez不再带有任何情绪了，他和Lim商量着病人的情况。她为他的表现松了一口气，心里想着终于可以清净一会儿了。

公共休息室里，Pratt突然提出了一个想法。Lim支持他的想法，她认为这样做可以完全治愈病人。但是Melendez则持反对意见，他觉得Pratt的想法太大胆了，对于这样严重的病情，他们应该保守一些，不需要完全治愈病人，只需要让病人没有痛苦地继续生活就是最好的结果了。

Park, Reznick和Lim支持Pratt的方案，Melendez，Browne和Murphy持反对意见。他们几个在房间里激烈地讨论了好久，之后又陷入沉默，各自翻查着手中的资料。Lim看了看时间已经很晚了，她宣布大家都回家休息吧，明天再做决定。Melendez提醒Murphy和Claire，晚上回家后都收集好资料，明天要用有力的事实来推翻那个异想天开的想法。

Lim的脸色十分难看，他当着这么多实习生暗讽她异想天开。她嘱咐剩下的实习生们回家后好好休息，就像故意和他作对一样，他说什么她都要反着来，她走出玻璃门的时候，故意把门又迅速关上，身后的Melendez差点一头撞在门上。她小小地出了一口气，并没有回头去观看。

第二天，一大早，Lim就接受了一个巨大的打击。Reznick说她想了一晚上，决定支持Melendez的意见。Lim觉得自己的太阳穴在突突突得猛跳，她表情僵硬地站在原地，不知道该对Morgan说什么。

“好吧”半晌，她就吐出一个词。

又过去大半天，他们还是没有统一意见。Lim和Melendez决定去找Andrews，毕竟他是外科主任，应该由他定夺。

Lim走出玻璃房间，觉得心里一阵轻松，过去的一天，让她从他们扭曲的关系中喘了一口气，他们又像以前一样在讨论问题，哪怕是争论，也是她熟悉的相处模式。

Andrews不在医院，他们只好去找Glassman。一路上两人都没有再说话，他们一前一后离得老远，像在放风筝。

Glassman请他们坐下。Lim觉得这个场景似曾相识，她和Melendez上一次坐在这里也是因为对病人的治疗方案有不同的意见。

“Pratt提出了一个新的办法，可以彻底治愈患者。”

“但那个手术的风险比我们之前的方案要高很多，他有可能会死在手术台上。”

他们不等Glassman说话，就吵了起来。

“安静，医生们。”Glassman摆摆手，让他们停下，“一个人先说，别同时说话，我听不清你们在说什么。”

“如果我们能让病人彻底摆脱痛苦，为什么不这样去做呢？我们的医生都是最好的，手术的风险虽然高，但我相信我们能成功。”Lim抢在前面先说出了自己的观点。

“Dr.Lim总是倾向于支持风险较大的手术，我觉得她该记的，我们治病救人最重要的是保住病人的性命。”

太棒了，他现在又开始人身攻击了，Lim觉得有一股火在胸腔里燃烧。不过这次好歹他不再假装他们以前从来不认识了，她不知道是该生气还是高兴。

“天呐，你们俩做不到理智讨论吗？”Glassman捏了捏太阳穴。

Lim觉得他这么说他们不公平，他们从昨天讨论到了今天，至少他们之前的讨论都是充满理智的。

“这个手术的风险，我们完全可以用技术来弥补，没有他说得那么夸张。”Lim降低了自己的音量，试图冷静下来。

“不知道Dr.Lim是不是忘记了，以前我们曾因为她盲目的自信而失去了一位患者。”

他怎么敢把那件事怪在她的头上，Lim不自觉地攥紧了拳头，既然他不留情面，那就别怪她说话难听了。

两个人又激烈地吵了起来。

Glassman办公室的门大力的被甩在了墙上，发出嘭的一声，又弹了回去，可怜的门框在虐待下瑟瑟发抖。Lim失败了，Glassman也认为她的想法过于理想。

Melendez走在远处，好像一只洋洋得意的鸭子一般迈着步子，宣布着他的胜利。Lim听见自己牙齿收紧的声音，她一秒钟也忍不下去了。十年前的她如果看见自己变成了这幅窝囊模样，一定不会相信的，这太荒谬了。她气势汹汹地冲到他的面前，抬起小臂抵在他的胸口，像小行星一样将他撞进了旁边的清洁室里。他的后背撞开了门板，她没有停下，直到他狠狠地撞击到了墙面上，她浑身的怒火都发泄在了他身上。

“你到底有什么毛病？”她怒气冲冲地伸着脖子，眼睛死死地盯着他的眼睛，像野兽一般低声嘶吼着质问他。

他还没从剧烈的撞击中回过神来，五官痛苦又震惊的扭成一团，他被她用手臂按着，姿势别扭地贴在墙上，她愤怒灼热的气息扑打在他的脸上。

“你能先松开我吗？”过了几秒钟，他问道，眉头拧在一起，看起来似乎很痛苦。

Lim没有注意到他们现在的距离有多近，他微颤的喘息都能被她完整地捕捉到。她剧烈的心跳和他的混成一片，安静狭小的清洁室，像一个小小的心脏。他深陷的眼睛半睁着，浓密的睫毛在冷光灯下撑起一片阴影，她觉得自己要被吸进那一小片深色的区域。

多可笑啊，以前她会用这样粗暴又亲密的姿势亲吻他，挑衅他。他会笑着任她摆弄，他爱她充满激情的样子，他会一边臣服于她，一边将做自己的一切都献给她。可是他是个狡猾的奸臣，会趁她不注意的时候夺回主动权，他们乐于享受争夺权力的游戏。

她迟疑了一下，松开了抵在他胸前的小臂，后知后觉地退了一步。

“如果你有什么话想说，就说出来，别再这样对我了。”

Lim绝望地发现自己听起来像是在卑微地祈求他，她的声音好像悬在一根细线上一般摇晃着，颤抖着。她的怒火，她的怨恨像野草那么旺盛，从她的胃里钻进了她的血管，扎根在她身体的每一处，又从她的皮肤中破土而出蒸发在了空气里，消失得不见踪影。她的胳膊紧贴在他的身上时，感受到了他的骨头突兀的支棱在皮肤下面，他像是被魔鬼吸走了生命力，像腐败的水果，只有骨头还在撑着表皮，内里已是空空荡荡。她突然就泄了气。她以前很喜欢用手抚摸在他健硕的胸肌上，而现在她贴着他，只能感受到病魔过后他残破不堪的身体，像暴风雨过后千疮百孔的断了桅杆的破旧帆船。

Melendez后背磕在了墙上，撞得他生疼。他有点想笑，这份疼痛是他等待已久的，他知道激怒她一定会有这样的结果，这一天终于来临了，他如释重负般叹了一口气，像是呼出了他这么长时间憋在胸口的一团混浊的气体。他无法做那个先开口的人，他需要一个契机，现在就是最好的时机，他终于可以把心里想的说出来了。说实话对Melendez来说并不容易，他思忖了几秒钟，用双腿撑着身体，靠在了墙面上。

“你为什么非要离开？”这事缠绕着他整整一年，他多少次为她的离去而感到痛苦和伤心，他像个做错事的孩子，慌张又不知所措地思考着为什么自己被人抛弃。

这个问题的答案对Lim来说是那么清晰，那么显而易见，但又十分难以启齿，它就在她的咽喉处弹着跳着，却被她死死地压在舌头下面。她像是被架在篝火上炙烤一般焦灼，每一秒过去，她的迟疑都显得更加可疑。她心虚地移开了眼睛，不再看向他。她放任自己又被拉回到那个可怕的一天，那个让她丧失所有信念的一瞬间。

“当你说起…你不信任我时。”她发现自己在哽咽，“我几乎失去了所有的信心。”她的眼睛胀得要命，眼球似乎要脱离她的眼眶，“我不知道自己以后怎么能继续呆在这里，看见你的每一面，我都会觉得自己像一个跳梁小丑在演独角戏。”

Melendez看不得Lim这个样子。她用牙齿咬着嘴唇，睫毛轻轻颤抖着，眼球不停向上转动着，不想让泪水就这样一涌而下。她红通通的眼睛像一个泉眼一样波光粼粼地闪着水光，眼睛周围薄薄的皮肤透着红色，像是浸染在雪地里的血迹，又骇人又美丽。他多想去拥抱她，去治愈她，可惜他自己还是个千疮百孔的破棉被，怎么温暖得了她。

“对不起”他想要诉说自己有多么的抱歉，结果颤抖的嗓音让他没能说下去，他又花了几秒钟平复自己的心情，“我醒来以后发现你已经走了，开始的那几天，我疯狂地想要给你打电话找到你。后来。。。”他又一次说不下去，“这件事对我打击太大了，我彻底将它从我的生活中隐去，再也不提起，因为每次想到，都像又死了一次一样。”他本意并不想把话说得这么严重，可是他内心的酸楚像只失控的雪橇，一路从他的心脏里遛了出来。

Lim知道自己伤害了他，她现在才知道自己有多么残忍，她抛下了病重的他，一个电话都不给他打。当时她的脑子都被冲昏了，顾不了那么许多，像是赌气般离开了圣文德。他对她带来的伤害在接下来的几个月里渐渐消失了，她没有自己想象得那么脆弱。她没想到他却被她伤害得这么深。她想说点什么向他道歉，或者表示安慰，可是她的嗓子眼被一只无形的手死死掐住，发不出一点声音。

“我看见你回来，像是你把以前的噩梦全都带回来了。”Melendez摇摇头，“对不起，我最该感激的人就是你，是你救了我的命，而我却像个混蛋一样对你。”他用两只手捂在脸上，他不知怎么面对Lim。

Lim松开了纠结在一起的手指，她把手掌搭在他的肩膀上轻轻地捏了两下，想要安慰他，“其实我早都不在意你说了什么，我有次也差点死掉，记得吗？我知道那种感觉，像是身后有个巨大的黑洞在不停地吞噬你，而别人什么都看不见。那种绝望和恐惧是别人所理解不了的。后来等我冷静下来，就能理解你为什么那样做。”

“我不是不信任你，Audrey。”他松开手，也红了眼眶，“我只是怕自己如果死在手术台上，会给你造成心理阴影。手术室是你最爱的地方，我不想因为我，而让你对那里充满了不好的回忆。”

Lim明白自己是误会他了，她不禁为自己的愚笨而感到悔恨，如果她能等到他醒来，他一定会解释清楚。可她当时就像上了发条的玩具汽车，一个劲地往前冲，根本没有停留一秒。她不知该如何表达心里的歉意，她的身体已经先她的脑子一步，用胳膊揽住了他，她将他拉入一个拥抱，一个迟到了很久的，充满了悔恨和歉意的拥抱。

Melendez也伸起手紧紧地抱住了她，他感觉她可真暖和啊，比晒过太阳的棉被还要温暖，他不自觉地又缩紧了臂膀，他非常想念这样的感觉，她的味道充满了他的鼻腔，他深深地吸了一口气。他们和解了，也像是和过去的自己和解了，不再纠结于过往的痛苦。

“对不起，我再也不会抛下你就离开了。”Lim趴在他的肩膀上，小声地承诺着，“你是我最好的朋友。”

“你也是。”

Lim用手揉了揉他的肩胛骨，“对不起，还疼吗？”

“不疼了”他笑了出来，他现在的感觉比去年一整年都要快乐，哪还记得什么疼痛。

他们走出清洁室，两个人眼睛都红通通的，表情却不像之前一样僵硬了。

“我们得找时间，弥补一下这一年落下的事情，跟我讲讲你都去哪了。”

“当然，准备好酒，我会自然出现的。”Lim想讲些俏皮话，却突然觉得有些不妥当，“或者没有酒也行。”他们互相道别，分别走上了不同的道路。

实际上Lim的心里还有很多空洞没能填补上。她多想问他是不是和Claire在一起了。她想问他是不是Claire改变了他关于手术的决定。可是这些她都没能说出口。一步一个脚印，她劝自己道，这些问题以后都会搞清楚的。想到他虚弱的躺在病床上，身边靠着Claire的画面，Lim还是觉得心里泛起了酸味，她的脸颊在发烧，浑身都不自在了起来。她赶紧收拾自己的念头，好像别人都能看穿她，看到她卑鄙的心思。

“Dr.Lim，结果怎么样？”Pratt叫住了正在走廊里游荡的她，吓了她一跳。

“对不起。”她用手拍了拍他的小臂，“我没能成功劝说Glassman。”

“…”Pratt看见她脸上不自觉地微笑，还以为她说服了院长，他愣了一下脑子里在处理她说的话，但下一秒他就恢复了往常的样子，“没关系，我只是很可惜Sam不能完全恢复健康。”

Lim把他的面部表情尽收眼底，“嘿，不如这样，等手术结束我们去喝一杯吧。”她心情太好了，忍不住想要做一回慈善家，向这个世界散发善意。

Pratt立刻把刚才的失落忘得一干二净，他笑了起来，那笑容放在他这样一张英俊的脸上都显得傻气，“好。”

Melendez载着Claire走在回家的路上，他打开了车载音乐，手指在方向盘上随着节奏敲动着，看起来心情很好。

“什么事这么高兴？”Claire看他终于不再是那副郁郁寡欢的样子，也终于放下了内心的担心，他前段时间的样子让她觉得陌生，遥远，不可接近。

“没什么。”他说着，转过头看着她露出熟悉的笑容，“Glassman同意我们的方案，他认为Pratt提出的方法太过冒险。”他拉起她的手，在她的手背上落下一个吻。他不知道自己为什么在说这件事的时候隐去了Lim的名字，这么做没道理，但他确实这样做了。

“就因为这个？”Claire不太相信他的话，如果只是因为他的方案得到了同意，他是不会高兴成这样的。

“是啊。”他和Lim的事情是他们之间的秘密，他不可能告诉任何人。

“真是奇怪啊。”Claire的直觉告诉她，一定还有其他事情发生。“还有你能别再和Lim吵架了吗？我们其他实习生夹在你们之间真的很难受。”她突然想起自己要说的另外一件事。

“对不起，亲爱的，我再也不会那样让你为难了。”他很抱歉，这段时间他完全没有考虑到Claire的感受，他太粗心了，他把手从方向盘上移到了她的手上，用力捏了捏她的手，发誓自己接下来一定会弥补她的。

Claire没想到他会这样回答，这段时间以来，只要一提到Lim，他的脸色就阴沉得可怕，可是这次他却表现得十分轻松。她不由得心里泛起更多的疑惑，他今天的好心情一定和Lim有关，她不需要仔细推理也能得出这样的结论。

“你和Lim和好了吗？”她对自己的男朋友身上发生的事一无所知，这让Claire感到心慌。

“什么？什么叫和好，天呐，Claire，你别再胡思乱想了好吗，本来就什么都没有发生。”他笑着摇了摇头。

Claire却笑不出来，她感觉他在撒谎，可是她一如既往地包容他，继续假装无事发生。她不会让事情一直失控下去，她必须要主动一回。


	5. Chapter 5

Claire看着窗外的晴朗的夜空，一点也高兴不起来。从好几天前，她就开始思考，到底怎样才能完全摆脱这种局面，她的男朋友，总是会花过多的心思在别的女人身上，更让她不安的是，那个人正是他的前女友。倒不是说他做了什么过分的事情，而是他把和Lim相处的模式当作正常行为，他完全感觉不到他们关系中不正常的部分。Claire觉得自己非常疲惫，她的感情之路像条毫无目的地并且极其颠簸的乡村小路。她想起了Jared，那个温柔的巨人，虽然她从没有回应过他的感情，但那并不代表她不怀念和他在一起的时光。那时候她从不会担心任何事情，不管她想要什么，他都像圣诞老人那样满足她的愿望。

她感觉自己像个偏执狂，从来不会对轻易得到的东西或人产生感情，她执念于那些她得不到的。

Melendez正是她得不到的，在她和Kalu秘密幽会的那段时间，她总感觉有些心不在焉，但当时她并不知道自己为什么没有爱上Jared。后来，当Melendez和Lim站在大厅中亲吻的时候，她内心升起一股莫名其妙的情绪，那时候她才知道自己想要什么。她和Melendez的感情并不容易，本来她打算把心底的感受永远的藏起来。可是当他快要离开这个世界时，她害怕自己再也没有机会说出爱一个人这样的话。她怀着忐忑的心情向他表达了自己的心意，他回应了她，可她看见他那个虚弱的样子，怎么也高兴不起来。

他没有死，那些天她几乎无法入眠。当他醒来时，她旁敲侧击地问过他，他却忘记了那回事。还好几个星期后，他似乎又想起来了。他像她梦里的白马王子一样，穿着精致的西装，拿着花束，邀请她共享晚餐。她觉得自己儿时的梦想突然变成了现实。又过了两个月，她搬进了他家。他们一直秘密地交往着，没有让任何人发现。这一年，她的心情好极了，失去了妈妈后心里留下的大窟窿终于有人弥补上了。

如果她能这样过一辈子就好了，可是Claire的直觉通常很准，她觉得有事要发生。自从Lim回来以后，她就终日惶惶不安，Melendez的异常让她更加怀疑，她的肚子里似乎有一只扑棱着翅膀的小鸟，总是让她不能平静。Claire不懂为什么想要安稳的过日子也那么难。

她已经观察Morgan好几天了，发现她总是盯着Pratt，尤其是Lim在场的时候。她大概猜出了Morgan心里所想的，金发女孩一直都非常地在意实习生之间竞争，她一定是认为Pratt在讨好Lim。她心里产生了一个计划，一个不能让任何人知道的计划，一旦这件事被人发现，她的一切都要毁灭了。

“Hey，你怎么回事？隔几分钟就抬起头盯着他看。”Claire在Pratt离开以后问起了Morgan，“不会还没从他的魅力中走出来吧。”

“不是，没有。”Morgan干巴巴地回答。

“那是怎么回事？说来听听。”她假装好奇又亲密地坐在了沙发的扶手上，用手搂在Morgan的肩膀上。

Morgan转过头认真地看着她，“难道你没发现吗？只要一有功夫Pratt就绕在Lim的身边。”

“嗯？没注意。”她假装吃惊的样子。

Morgan对她的答案感到不相信，她皱了皱眉头， “他几乎就快要在Lim的办公室外面扎一个帐篷住在那了。”

“所以你今早改变了你的主意？本来你是支持Pratt的，为什么突然又反对起来了？”Claire隐约觉得这是她改变主意背后的原因。

“哦不，那和这没关系。我只是觉得我们应该稳妥一点，Lim以前确实因为过于相信Melendez，所以才失去了一个病人不是么。”

“那你怎么看Pratt呢？他这样讨好Lim到底想达到什么效果？” 她一步步地将Morgan带进自己的陷阱之中。

“很简单，让她偏袒他，给他好处呗。”

“你想多了吧，Lim不是这样的人，还记得你试图拍马屁是什么结果吗？”她故意这样说，让Morgan产生更加多的怀疑。

果然Morgan的脸色变得十分难看，上次她给Lim送礼物的时候，收到了一次严厉的警告。“这不公平”她自言自语似的嘟囔着，Morgan并不在乎用一些小技巧贿赂导师，但她却为Pratt能名正言顺地那样做而自己却不被允许而感到愤愤不平。

“其实有个办法，可以让你暗示Lim，她有点偏袒过头了。”Claire假装思考了一阵，说起了她的计划。

“什么？”

“你告诉Pratt，城西有一家特别好吃的台湾烤鹅店，就咱们上次去的那家。过几天，你再跟Lim提起那家烤鹅店。”Claire喘了一口气，让Morgan先在大脑里处理一下信息。

“这怎么能帮到我？”Morgan耸了耸肩膀完全没搞懂她的计划。

“听我说，如果Pratt请Lim去那里吃了烤鹅，你过几天再问Lim的时候，她会认为你在暗示她你已经发现他们了，那样她就不会再继续偏袒Pratt了。她是个自认为非常客观的人，她不允许别人说她有失公允。如果Pratt没有请Lim去那里吃饭，或者Lim没有答应，那你也没有什么损失。”Claire尽量说得简单易懂。

“这也太复杂了吧。”Morgan不可置信地看着她，在想她怎么会提出这样曲折的计划。

“一点也不复杂，执行起来一共就两步。”Claire有点着急，鱼不上钩，“你不去的话，我自己去了，我看不惯他那样做。”

“你刚还说自己都没发现呢。”Morgan用充满疑惑的目光看着她。

“经过你提醒，我才意识到这一点，我不希望他抢占了我们的机会。”Claire心虚地推开门，离开了休息室。她才不在乎Lim偏袒谁呢，看来她的计划不能顺利进行了。本来，她是想通过Morgan，让Pratt邀请Lim去吃晚餐。她会和Melendez同时出现在那里。她想让Lim意识到她已经和Melendez在一起了，她从没有向任何一个人透露过他们的关系，可是现在她受到了威胁，必须要为自己努力一次。

最开始，她为他们的地下恋情感到甜蜜，这像是他们俩的小秘密。可是他从来不把她介绍给任何一个朋友，这让她觉得非常失落。她不再满足于做一个秘密情人，她觉得自己像他身上的一块污点，他从来不愿意展示给任何人。

可是她知道他的脾气，如果她过分纠缠这一点，恐怕会让他生气。她嘲笑自己爱得这么卑微，只是他背后藏着的丑陋的秘密。

Claire紧缩着眉头，心事重重地离开了休息室，今天她已经够累的了，明天还要做那场大手术。

Claire刚离开一会儿，Pratt就重新回到了休息室，他脸上的表情十分精彩，像是中了一百万彩票那样。

“Dr.Reznick.”他很少见地主动向Morgan打起招呼，“我有个问题想请教一下。”

Morgan点点头，示意他说下去。

“你知道城里有什么好的酒馆，或者是餐厅吗？”

Morgan不自觉想起Claire说的话，她知道那很愚蠢，也许Pratt只是想自己去吃， “那得看你是要跟什么样的人去？”她在心里又给了他一次机会，如果他的答案让她满意，她就不会做Claire提议的事情。

“朋友”Pratt迟疑了一下回答道。

Morgan看着他那双婴儿蓝的眼睛，一下就明白了他是在撒谎，他是要请Lim去。他才来到圣何塞没多长时间，哪来的什么朋友。她得承认，今天早上她突然反水，确实和Pratt和Lim的关系有关，她觉得自己被Pratt威胁到了，所以在思考了一晚上后去支持另外一方，她不想让他们就那样得逞。

“哦，我知道有一家台湾烤鹅非常好吃，我去吃过好几次。”她接下来把详细的地址告诉了他，心里很是失望，表面上还是一副很热心的样子。

Claire准备收拾东西回家，Melendez在医院不远处的路边等她。她刚走出更衣室，就在门口遇见了Pratt。他哼着小调，脚步轻快地走了过来。

“Hi”Claire先打了招呼，在他礼貌的回应之后，她决定试探一下，“你来这里以后，我们一直非常忙，从来没有给你举办过任何欢迎仪式，这对你太不公平了。”

“哦，不，没关系的，现在大家都忙得连睡觉的时间都不够了，我哪能再占用你们的休息时间。”Pratt非常客气地拒绝了她的提议，如果是不敏感的人，甚至意识不到他在拒绝。

“每一个新来的人都有欢迎仪式，这是惯例，你逃不了的。说吧，什么时候有时间，哦，对了，明天那场大手术结束后你有时间吗？”

“呃…”他迟疑了一会儿，“明天我约了朋友，恐怕不行。”

“那就周末吧。”Claire暂时还没想那么远，一个简单的欢迎仪式，也不会消耗太多时间。

“看情况吧，如果大家都有时间的话，那就麻烦你们了。”他冲她露出感激的微笑，他们结束了话题。

Claire看着他远去的身影，拨通了Morgan的电话号码，电话在几秒钟以后接通“喂，是我，你跟Pratt说了是吗？”

在得到Morgan模糊的确认后，她兴奋地挂了电话，在原地蹦了起来，上天终于眷顾她一回，明天晚上Pratt会和Lim出现在那家餐厅，而她会精心打扮，和Melendez也去那里。

走廊里，Pratt先是得知了Glassman不支持他的遗憾消息，还没等他开始感到失望，就得到了Lim的肯定和安慰，她竟然说要在手术过后请他喝酒。他拼命想合起自己冒着傻气的嘴角，可是却忍不住从嗓子眼里蹦出了笑声，希望她不会介意。

他不会让她请客的，既然有了机会，他就要主动起来了。他心里想着接下来该怎么办，心底的愉悦传遍了整个身体，骨头都轻得能飞起来。

Pratt路过休息室时，看见了里面正在沉思的Reznick，他决定去为自己的计划寻一条道路。

“Dr.Reznick。”他不自觉地展开一个笑容，“我有个问题想请教一下。”

Reznick点点头，示意他说下去。

“你知道城里有什么好的酒馆，或者是餐厅吗？”她看起来像是那种会和朋友吃遍城里每一个豪华餐厅的女孩儿。

她愣了一下，看起来有点心不在焉，随后她问道，“那得看你是要跟什么样的人去？”

Pratt心想，自己问得问题确实太宽泛了，没有一点范围，他想了一下，回答是朋友，他和Lim现在应该算得上朋友吧，他心里想着。

Morgan终于认真起来了，她转过头看着他，仔细地交代了起来“哦，我知道有一家台湾烤鹅非常好吃，我去吃过好几次。”她还让他记下了地址。

Pratt感觉老天眷顾他，Reznick推荐了台湾烤鹅，请Lim去这家餐厅吃饭再好不过了。他谢过了Reznick，准备去更衣室取出自己的东西，离开医院。在更衣室的门口，他碰见了Browne。她说要给他办一个欢迎Party，可惜他从来都不是一个喜欢热闹的人。她说的那么真诚，他有点不好意思拒绝，可是明天绝对不行。明天是他的重要日子，他要邀请Lim去吃烤鹅。她把时间约在了周末，他只好答应了下来。

Claire坐在车上，想着自己的心事，这么长时间以来，她都忽略了Pratt和Lim的关系。她一直以为他只是个马屁精，但今天她看见他脸上难以掩饰的喜悦，意识到他并不是在讨好她。他喜欢Lim，她笃定地认为事情真相一定如此。而根据Lim最近的态度来看，她也不排斥Pratt。

她在考虑自己的计划，到底还要不要继续下去。如果Pratt和Lim真的在一起了，那自己还有什么好担心的呢？

正在她沉思的时候，Melendez打开了车载音乐，一下将她拉回了现实世界，他已经很久没有在车上听过歌了。

“什么事这么高兴？”她问了起来。他说Glassman支持他的意见，说完还高兴地拉起她的手，在手背上落下一个吻。Claire为他的情绪变化感到惊讶，白天他还像被别人欠下巨款的债主一般阴沉，现在却又轻松得像什么都没发生似的“就因为这个？”

他应了一声，她忍不住说起了这事情有多么的怪异，然后她又想起了另外一件事情，他和Lim的战争让实习生们夹在中间，非常难受，她决定在他心情好的时候，提起这件事，“还有你能别再和Lim吵架了吗？我们其他实习生夹在你们之间真的很难受。”

Melendez向她道歉，并保证以后再也不会那样让她为难了，说完又捏了捏她的手。本来温馨的瞬间一下让她的心凉了半截，他和Lim和好了吗？不然为什么会说这样的话。

“你和Lim和好了吗?”她决定坦率地问他，希望他能说实话。

“什么？什么叫和好，天呐，Claire，你别再胡思乱想了好吗，本来就什么都没有发生。”他笑着说她胡思乱想，她却知道自己猜得完全准确，他和Lim一定是和好了。

她不再说话了，本来她打算放弃自己的计划，可是现在看来，她必须要继续执行下去，让Lim看到他们在一起的样子。

第二天晚上7点，Lim和Melendez一起执刀的手术终于完成了，两人默契的配合让手术过程顺利了不少。按照惯例，他们会问对方晚上要不要去喝酒放松。可是今天，谁也没有提起这个问题，因为他们都已经有约了。Lim说好了要请Pratt喝酒，而Claire今早告诉Melendez她晚上订了餐厅。

他们确保病人一切都稳定后就互相道别，分别开启各自的夜生活。

Lim刚走到停车场，Pratt就不知道从哪里冒了出来，他穿着整洁的西装，头发一丝不苟地梳在脑后。

“我改主意了。”他一边向她走来，一边说道，“我中午没吃饭，能赏光一起去吃顿饭吗？”

“好吧，听你的。”Lim找不出拒绝的理由，“但是我们得按照我的方式去，我不会把我的宝贝扔在医院的。”她颠了颠手里的头盔暗示到，果然Pratt露出了不情愿的表情。她暗自发笑，很多男人看见她的机车，就开始打退堂鼓。

“没有别的选项了吗？”

“有啊，你可以自己去吃晚饭。”她心想着真没劲，为什么他们都对她的宝贝十分抗拒。

“好吧，不过你得慢一点，我真的不想吐在你后背上，那感觉一定糟透了。”他紧张地拽了拽衣角。

她才发现原来Pratt虽然看起来人高马大，但有这样软弱的一面。她忍不住发出了笑声，将另一个头盔扔给了他。

Lim抬起腿跨坐好在她那像黑豹一般充满了流线和力量的杜卡迪上，用手拍了拍后座，示意他坐上来。过了一会儿，她感觉车子下沉了一点，身后顿时变得暖洋洋的。

“戴好头盔，抓好我的腰，半路掉下去可就吃不成晚餐了。”她故意吓唬他道。

在询问了目的地以后，她戴好了头盔。摩托车发出了轰鸣声，一下从原地窜了出去。Lim感觉本来搭在自己腰间的手，突然贴紧。她的坏心眼像调皮的精灵，一股脑地冒了出来，一路上她都没有选择大路，而是选了曲里拐弯的小巷子。每次拐弯的时候，Pratt都会更加紧张，他用整个小臂揽住了她的腰。

本来Lim觉得这样太过亲密，但没过几秒，她就说服自己接受了这种状态，她可不想Pratt真的从车上摔下去，虽然那极不可能发生。

他们终于到了这几餐厅，她感觉他松了一口气，整个人都从刚才紧张的状态中释放了。

她停好车，取下头盔，用手梳理了一下被压塌的头发，看见他脸上恍惚的神情，再一次笑了出来，“就那么害怕吗？”

“不是，不是”他连忙否认道，“这种感觉只是…对我来说太新鲜了。”他后知后觉地咧着嘴笑了起来。

“进去吧。”她的头朝餐厅的方向歪了歪，台湾烤鹅，他倒是知道自己喜欢吃什么，她满意地闻到空气中的香味 。

他们刚准备朝餐厅门口走去，就毫无预警地碰到了对面走来的两个人。

Melendez怎么也想不到会在外面碰见Lim和Pratt，他像被劈头盖脸地泼了一吨的冷水一般，站在原地，表情全都凝固在脸上，像冷掉的岩浆。Lim穿着一身皮衣，正容光焕发地和Pratt说这些什么。当他们看到Melendez和Claire的时候，也顿在了原地。

“Dr.Lim ,Dr.Pratt。”Claire比他的反应要好一些，她还知道礼貌地向他们问好。

“Lim，你们在这干什么？”他的脑子没法运转，从舌头上随便蹦出了一句话，这完全是一句多管闲事的废话，他们肯定是来吃饭的。

“吃晚餐。”显而易见，她看起来有点吃惊，但是很快她就把情绪压了下去。

“太巧了，我们也来这里吃晚餐，Dr.Melendez说这场手术值得庆祝，我们就打算来吃这里的豪华烤鹅，听说很好吃。”Claire很快就反应过来了，她神色正常地解释着，这个理由似乎说得过去，说不定能瞒住Lim，他在心里想着。

“那我们一起进去吧，说不定人多了可以打折。”Pratt大概是这里唯一没有心事的人，他伸手示意大家进入餐厅。

Lim和Melendez走在了前面，Pratt和Browne跟在了后面。每个人都会遇到这样的情况，出门在外，突然遇到了自己的领导，那么不管同行的人是谁，都会让领导走在前面，Claire和Pratt知趣地跟在他们身后。一进入店门，一个热情的短头发女生就站到了他们的面前。

“欢迎光临，你们也是来享受本月的情侣套餐吗？”还没有等他们回应，她就自顾自地说了起来，“只要是情侣来本店用餐，我们都会免费将普通烤鹅变成豪华烤鹅，另外赠饮料和果盘。”

Melendez想要拒绝她的好意，情侣这个词太过敏感了，今夜不适合出现在对话当中。可还没等到他开口，Lim就先答应了下来，“听起来不错。”她看起来饶有兴趣。

女生推了推眼镜，询问道，“您和这位先生是一对情侣，后面的那位女士和后面的那位先生是一对情侣，是这样吗？”她认真地等待着答复。

Melendez心想这样安排也好，并再次祈祷Lim不要发现他和Claire的事情，他正准备答应下来，Lim又开口了。

“哦哦不是这样的，这位先生和后面那位女士是情侣。”Lim用手指了指Melendez和Claire。

他感觉到一滴冷汗从额头滑落，Lim一定是知道了，不然她不会这样做。

“还有一对，我们也是情侣，这样就是两只豪华烤鹅。”Pratt 插到了Lim和Melendez的中间，不小心将Melendez挤到了边上。他用手揽过Lim的肩膀，然后温柔地注视着她“对吧，亲爱的？”

Lim愣了一下，也就是一秒钟的时间，她就赶上了节奏，“当然了。”她朝女生笑着点点头，然后冲着Pratt挑了挑眉毛，他们两个笑成了一团，好像在用眼神交流时讲了一个绝妙的笑话，Lim挽着Pratt的胳膊先向餐厅内部走了进去。


	6. Chapter 6

他们的笑声太刺耳了，Melendez忍不住皱紧了眉头，他从不知道Lim会这样和实习生勾肩搭背，她修长的胳膊挂在Pratt宽阔健硕的肩膀上，而他的手臂正揽在她的腰上。Melendez觉得自己的血压猛地升高，冲的他头顶突突得疼。等Claire也进去了，他才跟在他们身后走到了一张宽敞的桌子旁。Pratt为Lim拉开了椅子，他也为身边的Claire做了同样的事情，只不过他的身体还僵硬着，思绪飘在别处，没控制好自己的手臂，凳子被拉开时发出了尖锐的叫声，他像不知好歹拔起曼德拉草根的学生一般引起了所有人注意。

刚才那个短发的服务生又过来了，她友好地提醒他们餐厅不允许吸烟。

Pratt撑起他标志的笑容向她点了点头，说他们都不吸烟。说完才想起问Melendez是否他也不吸烟，蓝眼睛的实习生从椅子上直起身体为自己的粗心而感到抱歉。Melendez却完全不被他的行为而打动，在他看来这都是些和人相处时的小花招罢了。

“哦，别担心，他已经戒烟十几年了。”Lim把手放在Pratt的小臂上轻轻拍了两下，她推了他一下，让他靠回椅背上。

Melendez不自觉地把手攥成了拳头，抵在自己唇边，遮掩住自己紧闭的双唇。她怎么能就这样随便把自己的历史讲给一个外人听，那是属于他们的秘密。他一直都遵守着规定，把他们的秘密花园守卫得很好，而她却叛变了，她向Pratt打开了大门，那个才来了几周的实习生！Melendez在桌子下面的另一只紧紧地扣着自己的大腿，他心里所有的变动都体现在手上了，他的脸看起来还是正常点的模样，他不能让自己看起来像个无理取闹的老顽固，至少不能在Pratt的面前。如果Melendez的注意力肯分给他身边的女朋友一些，他就会注意到Claire也看起来像是生吞了一只苍蝇一般，脸上的表情像暴晒过的冰淇淋，撑不起一个笑容。

服务员递上来两份菜单，Lim和Pratt凑在一起看同一份菜单，Melendez的目光本来应该在他面前的这份菜单上，但他的目光总是飘到对面两个窃窃私语的人那边去。Lim的手指几乎贴在了Pratt的手指上，他们挨得那么近，她的头发都快要飘进他的嘴里了。天呐，他真的受不了了，看个菜单需要离那么近吗？

这时Claire也凑到了他身边，向他推荐着一些菜品，他随口应和着她的选择，然后将菜单交还给了服务生。

点完菜后，他们尴尬地面对面坐着，四个人都不知道该说些什么，他对这让人不安的场面感到很满意，宁愿Pratt闭上那张能说会道的嘴。

“你们，是真的吗？”Claire打破了沉默，问起了对面的Pratt。

Pratt扭过头去看Lim，她歪着头也看向他，她的眉毛夸张地翘了起来，像狐狸一般的眼睛里露出狡黠的光芒，她一边的嘴角微微卷起，带着她的脸颊，加深了笑容的纹路。Pratt突然笑了出来，紧接着Lim也忍俊不禁，她的手捏着Pratt的胳膊，另一只手小频率地锤着桌面，好像在用尽全力不要大声笑出来。Pratt一边动作夸张地擦着眼角的眼泪，一边摇摇头，告诉Claire那不是真的，“不过，别告诉这家店的店主就行。”他假装心虚地小声说道。

Lim笑着用手掌拍了一下他的肩膀，让他别再表演了，“你表演欲望这么强烈，怎么不去当演员。”

“我十年前被表演系开除了，亲爱的，你不知道吗？”他顺着她的话继续说下去，不知道为什么，桌子上的所有人都爆发出了热烈的笑声，除了Melendez，他一点也没有觉得好笑，只觉得他们很吵闹，但他为了不破坏气氛，也假装干笑了两声，幸好大家笑得声音混成了一片，没人听出他刻意的声音。

Pratt好不容易安静下来，又转过头问起了Claire，“那你们呢？是真的吗？”

“当然不是。”这回Melendez终于抢在了前面，他像是才从睡梦中醒来一般，终于开口说话了，“我们是为了吃打折的烤鹅才来的，Browne以前和Reznick来吃过几次，但打折活动只有情侣才符合要求，所以我们只好假装情侣。”他不必要地详细解释着，好像谁误会了他一样。他完全没有考虑到Claire的感受，他不明白她有什么好抱怨的？难道她想让所有人都知道他们的事情吗？

过了一会儿烤鹅终于上来了，香喷喷的巨型烤鹅立在桌子上，Melendez庆幸这鹅足够大，稍微挡住了坐在斜对角的Pratt，如果他再继续看着那个小丑表演下去，可能连一口也吃不下了。他们都清理干净了自己的手，随时准备消灭眼前的烤鹅。

Lim向Pratt解释着烤鹅身上最好吃的部分是哪里，并且亲手切了下来给他。他按照她的提示，吃到了最鲜嫩的那部分肉，不停地发出赞赏，“嗯，这太美味了，为什么我这三十几年都没有吃过如此鲜嫩的肉？下次我一定把这块肉让给你，但这次我管不了那么多了，太好吃了。”那么好吃的烤鹅也堵不住他的嘴，Melendez在心里想到，他把最鲜嫩的那块肉让给了Claire，今晚他总算是做对了一件事情。

他看着坐在他正对面的Lim，她正暴力地用手撕开一只腿，像在做手术一般充满了技巧地解剖着烤鹅，毫不犹豫地把它拆成了七零八落的一碟散碎的肢体，然后她满意地看着自己的成果，手指上的油脂正顺着她的指尖向下滑落。糟了，他心想，桌面上没有纸巾。她也发现了那快要滴落的油滴，只好将指尖放在嘴上，抿了一下啊。他观察地太仔细了，像一台高速摄像机，没有落下任何一点细节，她张开嘴，舌头像一条小蛇一般，灵敏又迅速地舔了舔指尖。

他突然恍惚了起来，想起在他们还没有分手的时候，在家里点了炸鸡外卖，虽然很不健康，但是她却很喜欢，说是小时候家乡的炸鸡味。他知道她吃完炸鸡会用嘴嗦干净手上的油脂，虽然这并不是一个好习惯，但他觉得很可爱。他的心思并不在炸鸡上，一门心思地想着一会儿该怎么把她吃掉，干脆从她的指尖下手好了。他看着她放下炸鸡，将她的手牵了过来，把她的指尖含在嘴里，用舌头轻轻地挠动着她。她的眼神立刻变得昏暗，向他挑挑眉毛，凑了过来。

Lim说话的声音打断了他的回忆，她向大家道歉，说要去趟洗手间。他心虚地干咳了两声以掩饰自己的尴尬，虽然没人知道他的脑子在想什么。

“等等，我带了免洗洗手液，你先用这个洗吧，吃完了再去好好洗。”Pratt叫住了Lim，他从包里掏出一小瓶洗手液递给她。

Melendez思考了两秒钟，他意识到Pratt一定是看到Lim嗦手指的小动作了。仔细地观看她可爱的小动作是Melendez的权力，是他作为她最亲密的朋友的特权。Pratt像一个偷窥者搅合在他们之间，让他内心生出一股无名之火。他的嫉妒来的莫名其妙，无处发作，他胸中鼓动着的气愤在血管里搅动着血液，像海面上卷起的一股龙卷风，飞在空中的海水最终还是重重地拍回了海面上，它们哪儿也去不了。

Claire用手肘碰了碰他，示意他将他们的那份烤鹅也分解开。他这才回过神来，学着Lim的样子，对烤鹅下起了毒手，他把今夜受的所有气，都发泄在了可怜的烤鹅身上。可是那刷满了油的烤鹅总是从他的手里逃脱，像是有生命一般躲避着他的手。他好像感觉到了Pratt那个方向传来了充满同情的目光，他并不想在那个家伙面前丢脸，所以更加用力地和烤鹅作起对来。

如果是以前，他确信Lim会在这时提出帮助，可是她现在正在给Pratt教吃烤鹅的正确顺序，没有功夫来拯救他。想到这，他手中的力气不自觉大了起来。突然，他手中的一只鹅腿嗖得一声飞了出去。

桌子上的人都震惊了，几秒钟以后大家爆发出了剧烈的笑声，连Claire都忍不住大笑了起来。Melendez恨不得找个地缝钻进去，他多希望自己能消失在空气里，或者聋了，瞎了，至少不用忍受大家的讥笑和嘲讽。

“你在干吗？”Lim眼里亮晶晶的，全是笑出来的眼泪，“你看我拆过那么多次烤鹅，到现在都没学会吗？关键不在于力气大，要找准发力点。”她恨铁不成钢地摇了摇头，像是在教育一个学生。他以前是她吃过很多次烤鹅，每次都是她来动手，他乐享其成，没想到这次丢了面子。

“我来试试吧。”Pratt突然提出要帮他们拆开这只烤鹅，Melendez觉得自己失去了所有胃口，他再也不想碰那只烤鹅了。他不知道为什么Pratt这么喜欢在Lim面前炫耀自己，像只讨厌的丑公孔雀，每时每刻都在展示自己亮闪闪的羽毛。

Pratt在Lim的指导下顺利地完成了拆解工作，他把烤鹅递到了Claire和Melendez这边。她代表他们感谢了他，而他什么也说不出来，只是僵硬地点了点头。

接下来的一个小时，对于他来说，如坐针毡。他多希望这时候医院有人能打电话给他们，让他们回去处理紧急情况。他至少翻看了十遍手机，连一条广告短信都没有。

“Lim，你能不能给我们讲一些你们实习时候的有趣事情，我都想不出你们在实习的时候是什么样子。”Claire不知道是出于什么目的问道。

“哦，老天爷，你不应该让我打开话匣子。”Lim今晚看起来格外的高兴，“那我就说一个Melendez害我被导师扫出手术室的故事吧。”她开始讲起以前的事情。Melendez看她神采奕奕的样子，一下回到了那个时候。那时候他们还都是无所畏惧的年轻人，他躲在医院外面偷偷抽烟的时候，被她发现了。在他的怂恿下，她接过了他手中的烟。她两只纤细的手指夹住烟鼻，吸了一口，扬起了脑袋，又吐了出来，看起来特别优雅从容，一点也不像第一次吸烟的人。 后来她进手术室，被导师闻到了身上的烟味，责怪她在医院抽烟，将她赶了出去。在那之后他就戒烟了，因为她用一些手段把他锁在了手术室里，还让他发誓以后再也不抽烟。

Lim结束了这个故事的分享，Pratt笑着说Melendez活该被她关在手术室一晚上没有出来，Claire似乎并没有对这个有趣的故事感兴趣。

“Melendez除了抽烟，还有什么秘密啊，我们完全看不出来他以前抽烟。”Claire又问起了别的。

这时候服务员来收拾桌子上的残骸，打断了他们的对话。Melendez坐在Lim的对面，他用脚轻轻碰了一下她的腿，希望她能注意到自己。果然她转过头来看向他，满脸的疑惑。他用手挡在脸的一侧，朝她疯狂使眼色并且小幅度地摇头，他无声地做着口型，“别说。”

Lim的眼神从他身上飘开，像是略过了一只看不见的幽灵， “如果连我都知道的，就不叫秘密了。Dr.Melendez最擅长保密了，他想不让别人知道的事情，谁也不会知道的。不过这很正常，谁还能没点小秘密了。”

他好像听出了她话里的意思，她是在指责他没有告诉她Claire的事情。他知道自己犯了严重的错，他不该瞒着她，可是他试过很多次，怎么做不到主动开口讲这件事。

“你可能会吃惊地发现，我没什么秘密。”Pratt突然插话，“三岁小孩都比我能保管秘密。”

Lim撑着脑袋，她的头发顺从地在肩膀上躺着，她认真地看着Pratt说自己以前的故事。她的眼底沉着许多的星光，像一个疲倦了的太阳一般收起了自己平日的锋芒。Melendez曾经也被她这样注视过，现今他只能看着别人沐浴在这样温柔的目光中。

过了一会儿，Pratt似乎意识到了Lim的疲倦，白天他们都经历了好几个小时的手术。他贴心地提出结束晚餐，大家都赞成他的提议。他准备去前台结账，Lim用胳膊肘怼了他一下，“怎么能让你掏钱呢？谢谢你带给大家一晚上的愉快，你那点薪水还是省着点花吧。”

Melendez突然反应到是应该他去结账，“我去吧。”他以为Lim会再推拒一下，没想到她干脆地答应了，“那你去吧。”

他一晚上几乎没吃什么东西，生了一肚子气，还要为此掏钱，他感觉自己是这个世界上最大的冤大头。收银的也是一个小姑娘，她笑盈盈地说道，“对不起，我们的情侣套餐要留影的，这样好给我们的餐厅增加人气。请你们照完相，再来付款。”

“就不能通融一下吗？”他实在不想在这个噩梦般的地方留下影像。

“对不起先生，不行。”这个看起来有点瘦弱的小姑娘坚定地拒绝了他。

“那我付全款总可以了吧。”他刚说完，就听见身后有人叫他。

他们桌子上的人都在招呼他过去，而那个短发带着眼镜的女服务生正站在他们桌子一旁。

真是太他妈棒了，他在心里咒骂着，拖着不情愿的脚步走回了座位上。服务生的手里拿着一个拍立得，“那就你们先吧。”她朝着Melendez和Claire说道。

Claire犹豫了一下，把头靠在了他的肩膀上，本来很温馨的姿势，全都被他那张充满怨气的脸给毁灭。

“这位先生笑一下会比较好看哦。”服务员提示到。

他勉强笑了一下，在闪光灯过后，立刻又恢复到了毫无表情的样子。

“该你们了。”服务员移到了Lim和Pratt那边。

Lim突然站了起来，她站到了Pratt的后边，把下巴搁在他的头顶，然后用手撑在他的脸上，支起一个鬼脸，自己也做了一个可爱的鬼脸，Pratt配合地摆出搞怪的样子。

等他们的照片都出了影像，服务员让他们在上面写下自己的名字。Lim犹豫了一下，就动笔写了起来。Pratt看见她写完，也接过笔写了起来。Melendez好奇她真的在上面写了名字？他偷偷地瞄了一眼并没有看清楚。

服务生接过Lim和Pratt的照片，小声地读了一下上面的名字，“Christina Chang&Matt Bomer.”

Melendez受到了启发，他也写下了假名字。他和Claire的合影上写着“Nicholas Gonzalez&Antonia Thomas”

他结完账后，他们终于离开了这家餐厅。

“那就晚安了，我去送Pratt回家。”Lim朝他们挥了挥手。

“我来送Pratt回家吧，今天你很累了，快点回去休息吧。”Melendez建议道，好像他深知Lim的身体状况似的。

“不用麻烦你。”Lim摇摇头，表示自己还没那么累。

“如果你们要去第二轮，记得不要酒后骑车。”他仿佛能听见自己的声音咕嘟咕嘟地冒着酸水儿，根本没有人说他们一会儿还去酒吧进行第二轮，谁知道他怎么会突然冒出这样一句话，他的两腮酸得要命，像生吞了一整课柠檬一般。他在听到Lim要送Pratt回家的时候，脑子里不自觉地蹦出了两个人顺路去了酒吧的场景。

“我们没打算去，谢谢关心。”Lim有些诧异地回答道。

他立刻又在脑子里幻想到了另外一副画面，她送Pratt回到家，他邀请她上去坐一会儿，他们喝了点酒，后面的事就会顺理成章地发生。

“不用了我叫了Uber。”Pratt终于结束了这个话题。

Melendez的心脏终于安稳地躺在了胸腔里，他向他们告别和Claire先离开了。

Lim站在那看着他们远去的方向，一直到黑色的特斯拉消失在夜幕中。她转过身来，向Pratt道了晚安。

“今天的事，不要跟任何人说。”她抱着头盔，站在Pratt的面前向他嘱咐道。Melendez和Claire的身影像刺一般横在她心头，即使这样她也记得帮他打掩护。

“我不会说的。”Pratt双手插在口袋里，看着Lim骑上了摩托。他又突然想起了什么，凑近了路边向她挥挥手，让她注意安全，别骑那么快。

“Good night, Nick。”她第一次叫他的名字。

Pratt第一次觉得自己的名字如此动听，如此平凡又普通的名字，从她嘴里飘出，像是从天堂传下来的福音，他吸了两口夜晚的凉气，好让自己的头脑保持清醒。

“Good night , Audrey。”他大胆地叫了她的名字。

摩托车发动起来，一下就窜出好远。

Melendez坐在车里，觉得自己终于又可以喘息了，刚才在那家吵闹的餐厅里，他快要窒息了。他降下车窗，让夜里凉爽的风吹进车内。他一滴酒也没有喝，可是却比喝醉了还要糊涂。

他到底为什么这么生气？他来不及思考这个问题就被Claire的声音拉回了现实。

“Pratt绝对喜欢Lim。”她笃定地说道。

Melendez烦恼地深吸了一口气，这是他最不想谈论的事情，“也许吧。”

“我看Lim也挺喜欢他的。”Claire不知道自己的话过了界限，她和Melendez之间那条脆弱的界限，总是以Lim为标准，她只是想提醒他，Lim已经有别人了。

“我不这么认为。”他听起来对这个说法十分不屑，“我了解她，她不会喜欢那样的毛头小子。”他越是这么说，越是害怕，她恐怕真的会喜欢上那个蓝色眼睛的实习生。客观来看，Pratt是个十分英俊的男人，而且他还年轻。Melendez一想到他的脸，就会觉得一阵刺痛，Pratt总是让他想到自己已经到了长白发和皱纹的年纪。不仅如此，他和Lim的性格很合拍，他总有讲不完的笑话，她是个多喜欢笑的人啊。Melendez想到自己，觉得很惭愧，他从没有给她带去那么多的笑容。

“你了解她，她也了解你，真是完美。”Claire控制不住自己的酸涩，她挖苦讽刺着他们的般配。

“你这是怎么了？”

“你从没告诉过我你以前吸烟。”

“那是十几年前的事了，我告诉你那干什么？”他不自觉地提高了音量，今天他已经够烦了，不能再忍受这样无端的猜忌。

“我知道你们之间的故事很多，你们之间的事，我永远也不想知道，你能至少假装在乎我的感受吗？”

Melendez说不出话来，他不想面对Claire的质问。

车里的气氛太过压抑，他真想从这车窗飞出去，他有点羡慕Lim的杜卡迪。至少在骑摩托的时候，不会发生争吵。

Lim听到全世界都在嘲笑自己，她一直对他们还抱有幻想，现在看来是多么可悲。她的眼睛像两朵潮湿的乌云，在头盔里下起了雨。她曾经可以容忍他的坏脾气，他的胡闹，她以为他的古怪是他对她的需要，长久得不到照顾，而枯萎，变形长出的怪物，虽然看起来可怕，等她来到他身边，给他需要的养分，他就会恢复成原来的样子。现在她甚至不确定他是否真的需要自己。她的世界不断坍塌着，他们的回忆被压得变了形，再也容不下他的身影，快乐都变了味儿。她的舌头上长了一颗柠檬树，汇集着所有的苦涩，又被她紧闭的下颌骨榨成了汁水，顺着她的嗓子往下流，似乎她的所有器官，每一个细胞，都能尝到味道。

Lim拼命地加速，她想要赢过时间，眼前的街道像流星一样划过她的眼角膜，她以为自己可以回到过去。他们你一言我一语地坐在休息室里讨论问题，他们在手术室里有条不紊地处理着突发状况，他们大胆地违反医院的规定发誓谁都不准说出去，他们在导师面前吵得不可开交，他们在实习结束后的晚上喝得晕乎乎满大街的跑，她第一次向他展示自己的宝贝座驾，他第一次带她去打保龄球，她无数次地告诉病人他是最好的医生，他无数次地用她的故事去激励学生。那些是她回不去的瞬间，是她不舍得忘记的故事，是她夜里想到时会觉得浑身都温暖的精神宝藏。

Audrey，别哭，他在她第一次失去病人的时候告诉她。而现在她失去了他，谁又来用坚定而温柔的声音告诉她，别哭。

她好伤心，她那恋旧的毛病一直都没有改掉。她才明白自己做了什么，她是那个坐在阁楼窗户边眼巴巴地望着门口的铁皮垃圾箱的傻姑娘，想象着自己能以某种神奇的方式取回自己心爱的玩具，等着等着她睡着了，再次睁开眼却发现街道上的野狗早都将她的玩具叼着跑掉了。

她很生气，他连这样重要的事情都瞒着她。她明白自己不该再回望过去，她的身边有一个像春风一般和煦温暖的人，他像她的专属卫星般绕着她旋转。

她不知道自己会花多久才能不去爱Neil，但从现在起，她决定不再让自己封闭下去。如果Pratt想要爱她，她就会去那双深蓝色的海底探寻宝藏，她会把自己挂在他那像弯月一样迷人的嘴唇上，她没有什么好拘束的，像一阵风一般自由，而她这阵饱含着雨后泥土芬芳的春风就要刮进他的心里。她已经准备好了，去接纳他，去开始新的旅程。


	7. Chapter 7

Pratt觉得自己一定是做错了什么。从昨天他被分配给Melendez起，就没有休息过一分钟，总是马不停蹄地在路上奔波。Melendez给他交代一个任务，一会儿又变卦，让他之前的准备都白费。好吧，这可以理解，谁都有改变主意的时候。可是那个看起严肃认真的医生总给他分配一些杂活，这让他搞不明白，没有哪个第四年的住院医生还在干杂活的，只有第一年的菜鸟才会被这样对待。

直到今天早晨，他好像窥探到了其中的原因。他像往常一样拎着咖啡和早点出现在Lim的办公室时正好碰见了Melendez，他们正在讨论着什么。但当他进门之后，他们便安静了下来，谁也没有继续说下去。他觉得自己像是个不被邀请却不请自来的人，坏了一场派对。Lim冲他说了一声谢谢，而Melendez紧紧地闭着嘴，像审视犯人一般上下打量他。

他跟他们打了招呼，识相地把咖啡和早点放在她的办公桌上，赶紧离开了那里。在那之后，Melendez因为他昨天太忙而犯的一点点无足轻重的小错误就惩罚他，不让他进手术室。

Pratt大概明白了，这事一定和Lim有关系。他就算再愚笨，也能推断出这其中必有蹊跷。当他刚来圣文德，Lim和Melendez之间总是剑拔弩张的充满了火药味，之后有一天他们就突然不再争吵了，这让人感觉十分奇怪。而之后，他们四个人晚上聚餐的时候，Melendez全程都板着脸，目光阴沉。尤其是当Pratt说话的时候，他总感觉Melendez的目光像一只冰冷的匕首正戳在自己的咽喉处。今天他无辜遭殃，也是发生在他们在Lim办公室相遇之后。

Pratt双眉低低地压在眼睛上方，一边想着这些心事，一边给身旁长期住院的老年人检查着身体。当他处理完这个病人后，抬头看了一眼墙上的表，现在已经夜里11点了，他这一天就光处理这些无关紧要的事情了。

“嘿，你怎么还在这？”Lim的声音从病房外传来，像驱散厚厚乌云的阳光。

他张了张嘴，实在不知道该怎么描述自己的遭遇，再说他也不想向她抱怨，所以他摊了摊手，“工作还没做完。”

“这算是什么工作？”她招招手，让他出去，“你这一天就光干杂活了吧？”

他想否认，可想不出任何别的说法，最后他不置可否地耸了耸肩膀。她那双好看的眼睛里立刻露出了同情的目光，“我听说今天他也没让你进手术室？”

他又尴尬地笑了笑，“是我先犯了错误。”

“没有第四年的住院医师还被这样惩罚的，你太听话了，Melendez就会欺负老实人，你得反抗起来。”她给他出主意道。

他可不确定反抗主治医生会是什么好主意。

“今天就干到这里，回家吧，明天还要上早班。”她又补充道，“放心吧，他不会拿你怎么样的，明天他要是问起来，就说是我让你走的。”

他的心脏颤抖了一下，希望她千万别这样做，Melendez会因为她而加倍地惩罚他。他赶紧找起了说辞，“Dr.Melendez这样做也是为了锻炼我。”

“别被pua了，走吧，我饿了，想去吃点夜宵，你要一起吗？”Lim摆了摆头，示意他跟上自己。

他本来完全不想违抗Melendez的命令，可是她开的条件实在是太诱人了。他一瞬间就忘记了自己的担忧，小跑了两步，跟在了她的身后。

早晨，Lim刚进到办公室里，Melendez就怒气冲冲地推开了她办公室的门。他把门合上，一脸严肃地站在她办公桌前。

“你无权对我的教学方式指手画脚。”他脸色阴沉地指责道，“你不是我的上司，凭什么要对我的学生发号施令。”

“Glassman当时是你的上司，你不是照样折磨了Murphy好几个星期？”Lim知道他一定会生气地找自己来理论，但是她并不害怕他。

“这和你有什么关系？”他没有回应她的质疑，而是将谈话推进到了下一个单元。

“那你为什么要那样惩罚Pratt？他已经是第四年的住院医师了，并没有犯什么大错，你没理由这样做。”她想听听他怎么解释。

“他太自大了，肯定以前一直被细心呵护着，从来没有干过杂活，所以才会犯那么基本的小错误，我只是让他多关注一下基础细节。”他倒是能自圆其说。

“那你也不必将他赶出手术室，你明知道第四年是他们最后的学习时间，每一次进手术室的机会都是非常宝贵的。”Lim不知道他在搞什么鬼，她不能让Melendez的坏脾气愈演愈烈。

“如果你觉得我做的不对，可以来找我说，而不是直接替我改变主意。”他一只手叉在胯骨上，另一只手挥舞在空中，控诉着她的行为“你知道那样实习生们会怎样看我。”

Lim突然不说话了，他是对的，在这方面是她做错了，“对不起，我以后不会再那样了。”她干脆地向他道歉，没有感觉到难为情，她早都习惯了。他们之间就是这样，争论过后总会有一个人道歉， “不过你以后也别再折腾他了。”

“我没有。”他下意识地反驳起来。她无奈地看着他，心想他口是心非的毛病什么时候才能改一改。

Pratt终于逃脱了Melendez的魔掌，继续跟着Lim在ER里忙碌。而她做了一件让他十分感动的事，她让他来主刀明天的手术。病人的情况并不危险，他知道自己完全能掌控这场手术。可他还是紧张得不得了，不仅仅是因为这是他在圣文德的第一场手术，更是因为Lim对他的信任。

他决定今天一定要多练习，确保明天一丝差错也不会出现。他知道有很多人在盼着他出错，一旦他出现问题，她也难咎其责。想到这，他不由得一阵担心。

Lim从病房被Andrews叫到了办公室，她一进门发现Melendez也在里面，她心里想着，这绝对不是好事。

“Dr.Melendez对你让Dr.Pratt主刀下一场手术有不同的意见。”Andrews朝Melendez点点头，示意他说下去。

“现在让Pratt做这个手术不合适。他才来了没多久，我们不够了解他。”

Lim皱起了眉头，果然和她猜的一样，“Pratt跟着我的时间最长，我认为他有资格。”

“先找场简单的手术考察一下他，再让他做这个级别的手术，这样比较稳妥。”Melendez建议道。

“不用了，我相信他。”Lim用一句话终结了这场辩论，她看着他的眼睛，知道他再也无法辩论下去。

信任是他们之间的危险话题，谁都不会轻易提起。

“你说了算。”Melendez果然退让了。他不再继续坚持下去，因为他曾经在这方面伤害过她。如今提到这个词，他就觉得自己亏欠了她的。让他觉得不安的是，她又开始信任别人了，就像她当初信任自己那样。她相信Melendez不会伤害她，结果呢？她真的不应该再去轻易信任一个人，尤其是男人。

“既然大家都没有意见，那就让Dr.Pratt来做明天的手术。”Andrews宣布了最终结果。

Lim在练习室里找到了Pratt，她本来也有点担心他的表现，可是看见他这样勤奋地练习，突然觉得自己的担心是多余的。她走近了他，他竟然都没有发现，完全沉浸在自己的世界里。

“够勤奋啊。”她说话，吓得他将手里的手术刀掉进了模拟器官中，仪器发出哔哔的声音。

“Dr.Lim。”他看起来像是在这里呆了好几个小时。

“别紧张”她从模拟肝脏中拿出了手术刀，递回到他的手上，“你的能力对付这场手术绰绰有余，只要放松心情就好。”

“我来看看你练得怎么样。”她示意他在她面前做一遍。

Pratt深吸了一口气，将心里的杂念全都清空。一心一意地将注意力放在眼前的模拟器上。他动作熟练地操作着，之前演练过几十遍，已经形成了肌肉记忆。

“等等”Lim突然叫住了他，“这里如果再高一点，会减少划到血管的风险。”她说着，用手握住了他的手，稍微往上提了一点。

她的手心贴着他的手背，她的呼吸滑过他的脖颈，他的心跳突然加速。

“认真点，别走神。”她的声音在他的耳边响起，他强迫自己不要分散注意力。

他顺利地完成了模拟，松了一口气。Lim面对着他坐在了桌子边上，她用手撑在身体两边，双腿在空中微微荡着。

“你太紧张了，都出汗了。”她用手指蹭了一下他的额角，然后将沾着汗水的湿漉漉的手指放在他眼前，“看。”

他的身体比他的脑子先行动起来，从口袋里掏出纸巾，擦了擦她的手指，做完了他才觉得自己的行为很突兀，所以赶紧松开了她的手。

“嘿，你真的不必这样紧张，我第一次做手术，差点把手术刀落在病人的肚子里。”她安慰他道。

他觉得她一定是在撒谎，她那样聪明又敏捷的人，是不会犯那样低级的错误的。

Melendez站在不远的地方，看着房间里的两个人，他的心情复杂极了。他几乎可以肯定Lim多少有些喜欢Pratt，虽说平时她也十分照顾她的学生，可她从没有陪着谁一起练习过。他插着口袋从门口经过，他们都没有看到他。他像是个没有存在感的幽灵，没人知道他来过这里。

一大早，Lim提着公文包从电梯里走出来，今天她是坐公交车来的，因为要去参加一个重要的会议，对着装有要求。她被迫穿上了衣柜里落着灰的正装，深灰色的西服外套里面是一件白色的布面衬衫，高腰西裤扎在衬衫的外面，她很少见地穿了高跟鞋，头发打着卷披在身后。

她刚拐进自己办公室门前的走廊，就看见Pratt正端着两杯咖啡，手里还提着一个袋子，站在她办公室的门口。Lim加快了脚步走了过去。高跟鞋跟敲击瓷砖地的声音引起了他的注意，他转过头来，看见了Lim。

“I…I…”他完全忘记了自己要说什么，他晃了晃脑袋，“这是咖啡，这是小笼包。”他伸出自己的两只手，笨拙地说道。他从没有见过Lim这样的一面，她化了淡妆，穿着一身飒气的西装。他结巴着，想要说些赞美的词汇，可是那些长着翅膀的漂亮小东西像脱了手的金色飞贼，一眨眼之间就不见了踪影。

“哇，你竟然找到了卖小笼包的地方。”Lim像一只贪吃的猫咪，迫不及待地扒拉开装食物的袋子，然后深深地嗅了嗅，发出了满足的声音，她抬起头来，歪着头看了看他，“你让我怎么报答你？”

“你知道你不用的。”他微笑着，为自己可以纵容她为感到幸运。

“抱歉，今天我是吃不成了，马上要去开会，没有时间了，不过还是谢谢你，好好准备下午的手术吧。”她的手搭在他的肩膀上，说着话便走动了起来，她从他面前经过，她的手顺着他的肩膀向下滑去，在他的前胸上拍了一下，像在安抚他。

Lim走了以后Pratt用手摸了摸自己的前胸，他像是做了一场梦一般，手里还提着香喷喷的咖啡和小笼包。空气里还残留着一些Lim的气息，让他知道刚才那一切并不是他幻想出来的。

“你能别那样莫名其妙地对着检查报告笑吗？怪吓人的。”Morgan猛地合上面前的电脑，朝Pratt说道。

“对不起，我昨天晚上做了个梦，中了大奖。”他这几天确实像是做了一场美梦，只不过那一切都是真的。

“醒醒吧，你再这样恍惚下去，迟早会出错的。”Morgan语气不善地提醒他。她总是这样，她的语气和方式让人不能接受，可是她的建议都是合理的，她让Pratt觉得疑惑，他时常分不清她是好心提醒他，还是真的讨厌他。

“你说得对。”他用手搓了搓脸，“该认真一点了。”

两个小时以后Lim回来了，她用手扇着风，不断地将头发从脖子边上撩开。一进到办公室里，就立刻脱掉了外套，这样还不够凉快，她把白衬衫的袖口挽了起来，又解开了几颗扣子。她靠在椅子上，从桌面上拿起一份报告，用力扇着风。今天可真热啊，她心想着，又用手捏着衣服的前襟用力地晃动起来，希望能鼓动起风来。

“Dr.Lim，手术准备得差不多了。”Pratt敲了敲她办公室的门，他看见她几秒钟后，表情不自然地移开了目光，盯着自己脚下的地板。

“好，等一会儿我就去。”她放下手中的报告，发现了他的不对劲，“你怎么了？身体不舒服吗？”有点担心地问道。

“没有，没有，我很好，我先去准备了。”他直直地望着她的眼睛保证道。

她觉得他的行为莫名其妙，不过她没有功夫去揣测他的心思。她得赶紧去换衣服了，手术马上要开始。她从座椅上站起来，突然看见办公室玻璃墙上自己的身影。她不经常这样打扮，看着那个陌生的女人，她愣了一下，突然笑了起来，她知道他躲闪的眼神是怎么回事了。她歪了歪头，玻璃中的女人也歪了歪头。她用手拨弄着自己的头发，好像在玩弄别人的头发一般。她将扣子往上扣了两颗，整理好衣服，才从办公室出去。

手术结束了，Pratt几乎完美地完成了手术。Lim刚走出手术室，还没来得及恭喜他，就被Andrews叫去了办公室。她想不通自己为什么最近总是会被他叫去办公室，这回又会是什么事。

“Dr.Lim。”他看起来有些严肃，坐在他舒服的座椅上，两只手交叉在桌面上“有人向我报告，说你过分偏袒Pratt。”

她知道自己对他的关照确实有点多，但这并不是多么严重的事情，“我会注意的，他是个聪明的学生，总让人忍不住想多帮他一点。”

“不仅如此。”Andrews继续说道，“TA还说你们之间关系不一般，你应该知道是什么意思吧。”

Lim的眼睛眯成了一条缝，她冷笑了一声。不管是谁做得这件事，都让她气得够呛。最好别让她知道是谁，否则那个人完蛋了，她在心里发誓。

“没有。”她干脆地否认了，“Dr.Pratt已经有女朋友了，只不过人在纽约而已。我不知道是谁在胡乱猜测，但是这完全是荒谬的。我只是多给了他一些注意力而已，我以后会注意，让自己不要偏袒他。”

她顺嘴编了一个谎言，她知道这样很过分，但她不能忍受别人在背后那样议论她。

“你最近的行为是很可疑，你说服我是没用的。以后多注意点，你知道马上要迎来什么，别让自己的名声败掉。”Andrews说完，Lim的脸色一下变了，她知道问题的严重性了。

Lim在心里想着这事，她必须要让Pratt一起帮忙撒谎，她甚至没有思考过他会拒绝她这种可能性，从他们见面起，他从没有对她说过一次‘不’。她立刻掏出了电话，拨出他的号码。电话响了两声，立刻被接通。

“你在医院吗？我有事要和你说。”挂了电话，Lim立刻奔向停车场，Pratt正准备离开医院了，幸好他还没有走。

他靠在自己的车上，等着她。Lim手里拿着西装外套，和公文包，快走了两步到他的车前。她正准备开始交代他，突然又像想起什么一样，警惕地向四周看了看，“这样吧，麻烦你送我回家，我会在路上跟你说清楚的。”

Melendez站在大厅前门，看着他们一起坐着Pratt的车离开，他更加肯定心中的猜想。他从没有感到这样不甘心过，5岁没有收到圣诞礼物的时候没有，18岁没有拿到奖学金的时候没有，去年没有当上外科主任的时候也没有。但现在他真实地感受到那种心里被人撬走一块的感觉。他不该，他已经和Claire在一起一年了，可他还在可笑地想着Lim。他是谁？他凭什么去嫉妒，他根本没有参赛资格。

离开医院已经有五分钟了，Lim还是没有开口说话，而Pratt也没有催促她。刚才她没有仔细考虑，现在想起来，自己的要求太过分，不知该如何开口。

“我跟你透露一件事情，千万不要告诉别人。”她决定从头说起，希望他能理解自己的行为。

“我发誓。”他搭在方向盘上的手翘起三根手指。

“Glassman要退休了，他离开以后，Andrews会接任院长的职务，会从我们几个人中选出外科主任。”她一五一十地将事情告诉了他。

“Wow。”这个消息对于Pratt来说太过新鲜了，他不知道该说些什么，“我希望你能当选。”他是真心的。

“我也希望如此。”她犹豫了一下，接着说下去，“但是现在有个对我很不利的传言。”

他没有说话，扭过头看了她一眼，她的指头紧紧地绞在一起，脸上的神色很不自然。他没有催促她继续讲下去，他想让她以自己的节奏舒服地说下去 。

“有人向Andrews打小报告，说我不公正。”她说完冷笑了一声表示不赞同，“更可恶的是，他们说我们之间存在不正当的关系。”

她说完，不等他回应，就自顾自地继续说下去，“我告诉他们那不是真的，但是这样不够有说服力，我不想在这个关头有这样不好的传言，所以…”

她又一次停顿了，对于一个直爽的人来说，她今晚欲言又止的次数太多了。

红灯了，车子停住。他转过头去看着她，表示自己在认真听。

“所以，我告诉他们你在纽约有女朋友。”她说完露出了非常抱歉的表情，这一点也不像她，“我知道我不该撒谎，但是在办公室里，我有些口不择言。”她着急地为自己辩解。

绿灯了，他扭过头去继续开车，什么都没说。Lim感到自己快要窒息了，过了一分钟，他才回应道，“知道了，我会帮你圆谎的。”

他说过那句话以后，就没再说话了。她感觉浑身都不舒服极了，多希望他能像平时一样说些有趣的话，或者对这件事发表意见，可是他再也没能说出一个字来。

他们终于到了，Lim解开安全带。她还想说些什么，但又不知道该如何摆脱这种尴尬的境地，于是她向他道了晚安，准备开门下车。

他拉住了她的胳膊，“等一等。”他终于说话了。

她又坐了回去，心想着不管他说什么，她都认了，即使他不答应帮她撒谎，她也不会怪他的，这毕竟是她犯的错，她会承担相应的后果。

车内一片昏暗，但借着窗外的灯光她可以清晰地看到他的眼睛，那里变成了雾蒙蒙的灰色。她的心脏砰砰地狂跳，她竟害怕了起来，好像他会对她做出什么可怕的事情或是说出什么难以接受的话语一般。

“他们说的没错。”他侧过身子，表情平静地看着她，不像平常那个无条件地惯着她，围绕着她，什么时候都带着微笑的住院医师。

她没有说话，静静地等着他说下去。

“至少他们说对了一半。”他苦笑了一声，“从第一天见到那个穿着皮衣，拿着头盔站在院长办公室的女医生，我就被她吸引住了。”

她知道这一刻总会到来，但没想到是现在，这实在不是一个好时间。

“她身上的一切，打破了我的认知。我从没有见过这样不拘一格的导师，她珍惜我的才能，为我争取机会。她的笑容具有魔力，会让我不自觉地忘记呼吸。在医院，她像一把锋利的手术刀，干净利落。在私下，她是个很可爱的人，我像养了一只小猫，每天都在投喂给她各种新奇的食物。她的与众不同，她的公平公正，她的一切都吸引着我。可是她走起路来像一阵风，我不知道自己能不能追赶得上她。”

Lim顿时觉得内心柔软得一塌糊涂，她很久没有听过这样单纯又甜蜜的告白，像一封高中的情书。他的嘴唇轻柔地吐出每一个单词，饱满的感情从词汇中溢出。

“我知道我的感情很可能成为你上升路上的绊脚石。”他听起来十分地无奈却又坚定，“但如果你需要我这样做，无论如何，我都会帮你的。”

Lim和自己约定好的，她不会再退缩了，她要向前看。可是她不够勇敢，她无法直接回应他。她多么希望他能发现自己的心意，能主动向前一步，如果他再大胆一点也许会发现她正在暗中期待着他的到来。

她把手放在了他的手上，这是她能做出的最大努力了。

他在感受到她的触碰时，浑身颤抖了一下，一阵酥麻的电流蹿过。他像鼓点一般密集的心跳吵得他什么也听不清，他屏住呼吸，一点点地靠近她。她没有躲开，他的行为是被默许的。

他们之间的距离就剩下一个呼吸了，她闭上了眼睛。他得到了信号，轻柔地吻了上去。第一个吻，是小心翼翼的试探，第二个吻变得焦灼了起来，他们缠绕在了一起。他放开了自己平时的谨慎和尊敬，不再把她当作自己的导师。他仔细地品尝着，过度地索取着，被巨大的喜悦砸地昏头昏脑。

她感觉自己是那样强烈地被他渴望着，被他需要着。他吸吮着她的嘴唇，像离不开空气那样一刻也不分开。他的身子整个探到了她这一侧，他的手抚摸着她的颈侧。她觉得自己需要一些空气，从他的纠缠的吻里退了出来，伸长了脖子，想要呼吸道新鲜空气。他趁虚而入，吻起了她的脖颈。她一只手扶在车门把手上，另一只手伏在他的脖子后面。她敞开的衣领方便他埋头啃咬起她的锁骨。车内充满了剧烈的喘息声。

她能感觉到自己体内的欲望被唤醒，她支起了身子，回应起他热烈的亲吻。他们难分难解地纠缠在一起，不知道是谁的手在谁的身上游动着。

“停下。”突然她大力推开了他，然后用手整理了自己凌乱的衬衫。

他喘着粗气，一脸无措地看着她，不知道自己做错了什么。

“对不起，我不知道这算什么，我需要一些时间。”她说完最后看了他一眼，推开门逃走了。

Lim关上房门，她黑着灯靠在门上，绝望地顺着门滑坐在了地上。她不知道自己是为了忘记Melendez所以才想和Pratt发展下去，还是因为自己真的喜欢他。这些年除了Kashal和Melendez，她几乎没有发展过认真的感情。

一夜情对她来说是最简单的方式，不用负任何责任。可是她不想那样利用Pratt，他很显然是认真的。她害怕自己会辜负他。她已经快四十岁了，只拥有过一段失败了的婚姻和一段理不清关系的感情，她对自己已经失去了信心。

而Pratt，英俊又善良的Pratt，总是纵容她用充满柔情的眼神看着她的Pratt，他值得被认真对待，而她怕自己做不到这一点。直到今天，她都无法回答自己内心的一个问题。她到底是被迫放弃Melendez的，还是主动选择放弃的。一年前站在他家前厅提出分手的Lim会说她是主动选择放弃的。在餐厅门口遇见他和Claire的Lim会说她是不得不放弃。

她听不见自己的声音，也许她根本就没有答案。本来这个问题早都没有意义了，可是在面对Pratt递上的真心时，这个问题突然变得无比重要。如果她无法回答自己，那么她也无法给Pratt一个准确的答案。

她闭上眼睛，让自己彻底融入黑暗中。


	8. Chapter 8

Pratt开始躲着她了，Lim心想，很好，这正是她要的结果，但是她还是想把这件事情向他解释清楚，他值得一个合理的解释和道歉。

“Nick。”她躲在他的车后面，看到他走到车跟前了，才从车后闪了出来。他在躲她，如果她不这样做，可能一整天都遇不到他。

“Dr.Lim。”他没有称呼她的名字。

“别这样，你没有必要躲着我。”她向他走近了两步，“你不可能一直躲着我的。”

“不是你想的那样。”他心酸地笑了笑，“我猜，我只是在拖延。不想让你早早地将结论告诉我。只要你一天不给我准确的答复，我们的未来就充满了不确定性。”

“薛定谔的猫？”她纯心想逗他，不想看见他那副委屈模样。

他点点头，“对，我现在就是那只猫，希望你永远都不要打开盒子。”他看向她的眼睛，“而且我们还得让那些谣言冷却下来，记得吗？所以我们最好不要接触。”

Lim被他的体贴感动到，在这种情况下他还能记得她嘱咐的事情。她的内心在挣扎，她不想杀死那只盒子里的猫，可她必须要残忍地说下去。

“对不起，我昨天的所作所为和你完全没有关系。”她看到他露出了要被宣判死刑前的样子，有点心疼，“是我，我怕自己不能给你想要的。”她说着，靠在了他的车上，“我还没有完全从上一段感情中走出来，有很多要处理的事情，我没办法全心全意地对你。”多么荒唐，她上一段感情总共持续了三个月，而那已经过去一年多了，她还没从中完全剥离出来。

“我不想像让你做个过渡的工具。”她坦白了自己的想法。

“如果你真的感到抱歉，那就请我喝酒吧。”他打开了一侧车门，等着她坐进去。

她很快同意了，停车场确实不是一个说话的好地方。她选了她和Melendez以前总会去的那家酒吧，因为她喜欢那里的气氛。她确定Melendez不会再去那里了，他已经有女朋友了，不会一个人去那里喝酒。他那么害怕别人发现他的地下恋情，就更不可能带着Claire去的。

“两杯威士忌不加冰。”她顺口就说了出来，后知后觉地发现了自己的错误，赶紧用手捂住了自己的嘴，然后向他道歉，“上帝啊，对不起，我忘记问你要喝什么了？”

“这个就可以了。”他没有挑剔。这是他和Melendez最大的不同，她在心里想，她的老朋友可从来不会这样迁就她，他们之间太过熟悉没必要掩饰自己的喜好。

酒刚上来，她就独自端起来顺着嗓子灌了下去。今晚她要面对的事情太多，没点酒精支撑她可能会说不出口。

“不用这么着急吧？”他看着她一饮而尽，感到有些吃惊。

“放心，我可是个老酒鬼了，不会轻易醉倒的。”她调侃着自己，又续了一杯。

“那个人是Dr.Melendez吧？”他也端起了酒杯。

她张开嘴，想要承认，可是半天没有出声，她的嘴唇颤抖着又紧闭在一起。Melendez正在和Claire交往，Pratt可能已经看出来了，如果她现在承认了，那他会怎么看自己？Lim突然焦躁了起来，她不知道该怎么说才能显得不那么狼狈。

“没关系，我都知道了。”他安慰着她。

她转过头去看着他，“你知道什么了？”

“你们以前肯定有过历史，不然你们之间的关系不会这么…特殊。”他顿了一下，选择用这个词来形容。

“没有，至少现在不是了。”她默认了他的猜测。

Pratt看着她，心想她可真傻，也很不幸。连他都能看得出，Melendez绝对心里还有她，她却一点也看不出来。他不知道他们过去发生了什么，但是他可以肯定这一点。这对他来说并不是什么好消息，他的所有希望都寄托在Melendez不会说出真心话，而Lim会慢慢忘记上一段感情上。

“我以为我和他之间的缝隙已经修复了，我们至少可以继续做朋友。”她继续说了起来，“但是，他显然不这样认为。他对我的怨恨还是没有消散，他处处和我作对，向Andrews打小报告，还折腾我的学生，一大早冲进办公室和我吵架。”她在心里认定，那个打小报告的人是Melendez，她用手指摩擦着额头，一副很头痛的样子。

“他这样做，不一定是讨厌你。”Pratt不忍心看她那副苦恼的样子，还是决定告诉她实情的真相，即使那样会让他失去她。

“那还能是什么？”她反问道。

“你有没有想过，他不是讨厌你，而是讨厌我。”他一点点地指引着她。

“他为什么讨厌你？”她突然坐直了身体，皱着眉头开始思考起这个可能性。

“你仔细想想。”他想让她自己发现那个藏在她鼻尖下面的阴影。

她眯起了眼睛，像个侦探一般寻找着蛛丝马迹。Melendez的怒气似乎全都和Pratt有关，可是他为什么那么讨厌一个新来的实习生。除非…一个答案浮现在她的脑海中，吵着嚷着让她看见那个显而易见的事实。

“因为我喜欢你。”他直白地说了出来，连带着自己的心意。

她愣在了原地，不知该如何回应他。她的脑子难以处理刚才接受到的信息，Melendez还爱着她，他是在嫉妒Pratt。这可能吗？她以极快的速度否认了这个猜测。

“怎么可能？”她浑浊不清地嘟囔着，脑海里像翻页一般播放起每一次Melendez发脾气的场景。这不可能，不是真的。“我以为他是讨厌我…所以才。”

“爱和恨，很难分清。”Pratt像一个循循善诱的人生导师，为她指出了清晰明亮的图景。

她的脑子快要爆炸了，那些点点滴滴的画面串在一起，明确地向她指引出事实的真相。她像是在四十岁发现了童年丢失的心爱的玩具车，一切都为时已晚，毫无意义。她的眼睛酸痛得要命，她拼命地眨眼，让自己不要哭出来。

“现在说这还有什么意义？”她的肩膀颓然塌了下去，叹了口气，“他和Claire现在很幸福。”

Pratt不好去评价Melendez的感情生活，他只好安慰她，用手拍了拍她的肩膀，为她掸去了肩上的重担，就像她常做的那样。

“我们能做一个约定吗？”他突然提起，“如果以后，你完全忘记了他，就考虑考虑我。”

她眼里还闪烁着泪光，嘴上却笑了起来，她在笑他的痴心，“好。”她认真地看着他答应道。Lim不知道自己是多有福气才会被这样温柔又有耐心的人所喜欢。

“前提是你还没有变心。”她调侃道，让她一直保持严肃，是一件很难的事情。

“到时候你来问我，我会跟你实话实说的。”他不想向她立下永远不会变心的誓言，那样的话分量太重了，只会让她有心理负担。

“那我们就这样约定下了。”

他举起杯子，“为了Audrey。”她也举起杯子，和他碰了碰，“为了Nick。”

“Audrey。”Melendez突然在她的身后叫她，吓得她差点没有拿稳杯子，她转过身去看着他，“Neil，你怎么在这？”

Melendez怎么也忘不了昨天的画面，他看着两人坐在Pratt的车里远去。他需要一些属于自己的时间来看清楚自己的心，他需要安静的，完全不被打扰的时间。Claire的在场，会让他想不清楚事情，她周围的磁场一直在影响他的思考。他告诉她自己去和老朋友聚餐，事实上却自己一个人跑到他和Lim以前经常会去的酒馆，虽然这里并不安静，却是他思想的安全屋。

刚进门，他就看见他们的老座位上坐着Lim和另外一个人。他换了个角度，发现那人是Pratt。他本可以悄悄离开，可不知为什么，他突然有种必须要去打断他们的念头，那可恶的念头像一只寄生在他身体里的种子，抽根发芽钻进他的血管里，控制着他的躯体。

他从人群中接近了他们，只听见她叫了Pratt的名字，Nick。他向他们打招呼，然后很满意地看见她的手抖了一下。“Neil，你怎么在这？”

他突然痛恨起了自己的名字，Neil，像一只黏糊糊的蜗牛滑过舌头掉进了食道里。为什么他的父母不会给他起一个像Nick一样正常又普通的名字？

“我来喝酒。”他如实回答道。

“一个人喝酒？”她疑惑地看着他，“即使对你来说，也太过怪异了吧。”

“这一年许多事情发生变化。”他看这两人没有要邀请他的意思，顿时感到难堪了起来。

“Dr.Melendez，你快一起坐下吧，喝酒总要人多一点才好。”Pratt终于提出让他加入他们。

Lim一晚上都在应付Melendez对Pratt犀利的提问，他一会儿问人家的女朋友，一会儿问人家的家人和以前的医院，她太疲惫了，不想再听他像警察盘问犯人一般的询问。

“如果你们还要喝的话，就继续吧，我要先走了，今天很累。”她提出后，大家都表示是时间离开了。他们都喝了不少酒，大家都各自搭车回家。

在路上Lim终于清静了下来，她开始考虑Pratt说的话。如果后来Melendez没有出现，她可能还不一定相信那个说法，但是现在她几乎可以肯定，他对Pratt的厌恶源自于她和Pratt的亲近。

她一时不知该作何感想，就算他还爱着自己，又能怎么样呢？

接下来的几天，Lim过得很安稳，没有人再与她作对。虽然Pratt不再给她送早餐，但他也没有继续躲着她了。她的生活终于趋于平静，就在她以为她可以安稳下去的时候，医院发生了大变动了，Glassman退休了，Andrews接任院长职务，他们马上需要选出一个外科主任。

实习生们又开始打赌了，Lim这回没有参与他们的游戏，她的心态和上一次已经完全不同了。

所有人都挤在会议室里像一群沙丁鱼，Park抱着装满了钱的罐子，问大家还要不要下注了。Pratt看见Lim站在角落里，他挤了过去。

“你投了你自己吗？”他问道。

“没有，我没参与。”Lim如实回答道。

“为什么？我要是院领导，我肯定会选你的。”他抬高了眉毛，一本正经地说道。

“你赌了我吗？”她问道，突然有了点兴趣。

“当然了，一百美元。”他得意地笑着，好像自己做了什么聪明的决定。

“你疯了。”她顿时感觉到良心不安，“我都不会选我自己。”

“为什么？”

“老天，我感觉我有义务把你的一百美元还给你。”她掏了掏口袋，可是里面只有一支笔，“我离开这家医院之前，就是这里的外科主任。我的离职没有任何借口，就是想离开了。董事会不会傻到相信我这么不靠谱的人两次。”

“好吧，那你请我吃顿饭来弥补吧，你要是早点告诉我，我这一百元也不至于打水漂。”他假装可惜地说道。

“嘁。”她低声笑起他的做作，他倒是挺会讨便宜。

Melendez站在会议室的门口，看着角落里，Lim和Pratt交头接耳地不知道在说什么，她还笑了起来。

“你觉得这次把握大吗？”Claire的声音突然出现在他耳边，打断了他的监视。

“不知道，你呢？往Lim身上下注了吗？”他问道。

“没有，我当然赌你赢了。”

“你昨天晚上不是说，你比较喜欢让Lim当外科主任吗?”他小声问道，疑惑地盯着她。

昨天晚上，Melendez和Claire躺在床上聊天。他们说到外科主任的时候，他问她，她真心想让谁当外科主任。Claire挪了挪自己靠在他肩膀上的脑袋，认真地想了很久。之后她告诉他，Lim。他感到很诧异，他一直以为她不太喜欢Lim。

Claire说他们应该有女性当权者，这样才能更好地照顾到女性员工和病人，而且Lim和那些保守的医生不一样，她更愿意让实习生们去动手和尝试新的想法。Melendez猜测，自己就是她口中的‘保守的医生’。他假装受伤地捂住了自己的胸口，她笑着亲了亲他，说他还是她最喜欢的医生。

Melendez以为今天她会在Lim身上下赌注，没想到她还是赌他赢。

“虽然我认为Lim是合适的，但是你才是我的…”Claire看了看周围，用非常细小的声音说道，“男朋友，而且你也不比她差的。”

“这两件事有关系吗？”他不明白她为什么要这样，如果是Lim，她绝对不会这样，他们会各自赌自己赢。

“算了，当我什么都没说吧。”她看起来有些疲于解释自己。

Andrews让大家安静一下。他先是鼓励了大家，告诉每个人他们的努力都是值得表扬的，然后终于到了最关键的部分。

“新任外科主任是——”他夸张地停顿了一阵，“Dr.Melendez。”他带头鼓起掌。

Melendez感觉眼前闪过一道金光，他就像电视上那些节目里中了奖的傻瓜一样，当镜头照到他们时，总是张着嘴一副不敢相信的样子。他下意识地看向Lim的方向，她正看着他，看起来有些失落，但也冲他笑了笑，在身前竖起了拇指。

“太棒了。”Claire小幅度地拽了拽他的手指。

“是啊。”他心情太好了，这么长时间第一次傻笑了起来。

“嘿，Lim。”下班的时间，Melendez走在大厅里，叫住了走在前面的Lim，她身边毫不意外地跟着跟屁虫Pratt，“走吧，去喝一杯。”他邀请道。

“哦，不了，我今天有…”她还没说完，Pratt就接过了话头，“没事的，你们去吧。我们改天再约，我今天晚上刚好有些事。”他朝她点点头，就先离开了。

“走吧。”他看着Pratt离开的身影，感到很满意，今晚终于没有人打扰他了。

“为什么，是要庆祝你的上任吗？”她挑了挑眉毛，站在原地没动。

“不是，我是出于好意，想安慰安慰你。”他解释道。

“你这是在我面前炫耀吗?太可恶了。”她假装厌恶他道。

“我是真心的。”他笑了起来，“快点走吧，一会儿又要堵车了”他拽起她的胳膊就往医院外面走，她不情愿地被他拖着走了出去。

“说实话，我觉得你这个外科主任，当之无愧。”Lim一只手撑着自己的脑袋，看着Melendez，“我是认真的。”

“wow，你很少会直接肯定我，为什么这么说？”他好奇地追问道。

“我知道这次一定没我的份。”她撑着脑袋的手玩起了零散的头发，“是我中途退出，抛弃了我的事业。而你，一直把自己奉献给这家医院。”她停下了手中的小动作，“你差点为此牺牲，你值得这一切。”她端起杯子，为他举杯，“And——you are a damn good surgeon.”她笑着补充道。

他被她的这一番话感动的一时不知道该怎么回应，只能举起杯子，一饮而尽。

“跟我讲讲你去年都去哪儿了吧。”他想起他们还从没讨论过过去一年的经历。

“我回家了。”提到家乡，她突然变得兴奋起来，“我回到台北，在一家医院继续做外科医生，不得不说那里变化很大。”

“我没想到你跑到那么远去了。”这明明已经是过去的事情了，还是让他觉得一阵害怕，好像她永远都不会回来一样。

“当时一想到，我们还在同一片大陆上，都让我有点受不了。”她讽刺自己道，“如果月球是地球的殖民地，我会搞不犹豫地去那里。”

“怎么样？你在那家医院工作还顺利吗？”

“还好，虽然我已经不太会说家乡话了，但医院的人基本都会说英语，沟通倒不是问题。”她用手拨开了散落的头发，思绪飘到了她的家乡，“我很喜欢那里的饭菜，这一年我好像长胖了一些。”

“没有，你和原来一样，只不过气色看起来好多了。”他是真心这么认为。

“谢谢。”她夸张地向他道谢，“但是那里的气氛太压抑了。再加上我没有任何熟人。连去酒吧喝酒都得是一个人。”

他突然想知道，她是否还像以前那样风流，遇见一个还算不错的男人，就和他度过美好的夜晚，又在第二天一大早就偷偷溜走，什么信息都不留下。但这个问题并不适合拿到桌面上来讨论。

“一个朋友都没有？”他很难相信这点。

“Well，friends with benefits don’t count.”她毫不避讳地说道。

他就知道，她才不会是一个人呢，至少晚上不是。

“你说医院的气氛压抑是怎么回事？”他想知道她生活的每一个细节，好像他也在那里陪她一起度过似的。

“他们的政策和规定非常死板，不允许医生变通，实习生的动手机会非常少。”她摇摇头，“这太不合理了。”

“是什么让你决定回来的？”他像个无知的孩子，缠着大人问这问那，可是这不能怪他，他们丢失了一年的时光，他有太多的课要补。

“因为我原谅你了。”当她发现自己已经彻底原谅了他之后，也终于学会了放过自己。她不必因为他的一句话，就放弃自己原来的生活和事业，将自己流放到地球的另一边。她想通了这一点就辞职，回到了圣何塞。

“对不起。”他再次向她道歉。

“没关系了，这事已经过去很久了。”她摇晃着手中的酒杯，不去看他的脸。实际上，当她看着他时，偶尔还是会想起那个可怕的病房，那让她心痛的一天，还有那句不信任你。

“你和Claire呢？”她转移话题，问起了这件事。

从那次晚餐之后，他没有和她说过关于Claire的事情。即使她已经知道了，他还是觉得难以启齿。现在她主动提起了这件事，他不好再假装什么都没有发生。

“在我病重的时候，她向我表白。等我病好了之后，觉得生活充满了危险和不可能性，所以我想要安稳下来了，而她一直都在等我，所以我们就开始交往了。”不知为何，在Lim的面前提到Claire，让他觉得浑身都不自在。

Lim看着酒杯里琥珀色的液体，猝然觉得难以下咽。是她自己非要问的，现在又觉得后悔，她不该问，因为她根本就不想听他们的故事。

“那Pratt呢？你们到底怎么回事？”他反问起了Pratt的事情。

“什么都没有，我们只是朋友。”她不明白自己怎么了，为什么要在他面前假装无事发生，非要自证清白。

他将信将疑地看着她，点点头。两个人都沉默了起来，这在他们之间并不常见。他们谁都不知道，本来应该愉悦度过的时光，为什么会变得这么煎熬。


	9. Chapter 9

“Dr.Browne，这是病理报告。”护士将报告递给了Claire。她接过报告来，阅读着里面的内容。一旁的几个护士聊起了天，她一边看着报告，一边听着她们的八卦内容。

“你们听说了吗？”一个长头发的护士趴在高高的台面上，神神秘秘地将剩下两个护士招到了她的身边，“Melendez好像又和Lim在一起了。”

这段对话瞬间吸引到了Claire的注意，她假装自己还在认真地看着报告，实际上她的注意力已经完全从手中的报告集中到了旁边的窃窃私语上。她几乎从不参与这样的对话中，因为她们说的八成都不是真事。但这次她不得不听下去，她竟然从别人口中听到自己的男朋友和其他人在一起了。

“不会吧？前段时间还看Melendez和Lim天天吵架呢。”站在左边的护士对这个说法持怀疑的态度。

“难道你没发现这段时间他们突然不吵了吗？”最右边的护士补充道。

“这些都不是最关键的，昨天下班的时候。”留着黑色长发的护士警惕地左右看了看周围，发现她们八卦中的关键人物都不在附近，她放心地说了下去，“昨天下班，Melendez把Lim的跟屁虫赶走了，他拉着Lim的手一起出医院了。”

“天呐”“不是吧”她身边的两个护士小声惊呼了起来。

Claire猛地合上手中的报告，发出响亮的声音。她再也听不下去了，她知道那群护士有多能编瞎话，可是她还是怀疑起这件事情确实发生了。也许没她们说得那么过火，但昨天晚上，Melendez可能真的和Lim去喝酒了。

本来昨天他当选上外科主任，她非常高兴，想要在晚上准备一些惊喜，他们在一起一年多了，一直都很平淡，好不容易遇到一件值得高兴的事情，她兴奋地一整天都没能安稳地坐在椅子上，一直在房间里走来走去。可是下午的时候，他却突然告诉她，晚上要去见一个老朋友。她有些生气，他哄她说过两天会补偿她的。

Claire不想做一个没有安全感，神经紧张的女朋友。她以为他是个成熟稳重的人，不会做出让她伤心的事情。可是现在她怀疑了起来，Lim回来以后，他就表现得像一个任性的小孩，他的脾气每天都在变化，她小心翼翼地说话做事，不想触到他敏感的神经。可是现在他太过分了，他在把她当一个傻子。

她给Melendez发信息，让他去休息室找自己。她坐在下层床上，在心里反复排练着质问他的话。她绝对不会再让他轻易糊弄过关，这次她一定要让他说实话。

“怎么了？这么着急？”他推开门，进入了休息室，又谨慎地把门合了起来。

“你昨天晚上到底去干什么了？”她希望他能说实话，好歹不要再欺骗她了。

“我和你说了呀，我去和老朋友喝酒了。”他面不改色地回答道。

“我都看到你和Lim了。”她撒谎了，但这也是最快的能揭穿他的谎言的办法。

Melendez陷入了沉默，他不知该如何解释自己的撒谎行为。昨天他和Lim去喝酒，确实只是朋友之间的娱乐活动。但他不知道自己在心虚什么，他冲Claire撒谎，现在搞得误会更大了。

“对，我是和Lim去喝酒了。”他只能硬着头皮解释，“Lim确实是我的老朋友，这点我没有骗你。”他还在狡辩。

Claire更生气了，他就像个被家长抓住在学习时间玩电脑的男孩，狡辩说自己是在上网查资料。她只希望他别再把她当傻子对待。她对他的失望太多了，累积在一起终于压垮了她。大滴的泪珠从她眼里滚落，她真的不想再这样被人欺骗隐瞒下去。他当她是一个可有可无的存在，他甚至都不知道编一个好一点的理由来骗她，他从来没有做过任何努力来争取她。

“别哭。”他把她揽入怀里，用手擦掉她脸上的眼泪，“对不起，我不该骗你。”

Claire麻木地被他抱在怀里，所有的委屈一下冲开了闸门，让她说不出话来。

“我不知道该怎么和你解释，我和Lim之间的关系。”他拉着她坐在了床上，向她说起心里话，“她是我最好的朋友，这一点无论多久都不会发生改变。在我病重的时候，干了一件糊涂事，将她伤得很重。所以她才离开了这里。”

Claire抬起头，不再流眼泪，而是认真听了起来，她从不知道Lim到底为什么离开。

“这一年，她慢慢原谅了我，所以才回到这里。自从她回来以后，我一直在无理取闹找她的麻烦，因为我不能接受她当时在我病还没好的时候就离开。我们的友情已经存在了十几年了，我以为她要和我彻底断绝关系。”

Claire面无表情地靠在了一旁的杆子上，她的灵魂像是已经飘出了这个房间。

“昨天，我真的非常高兴，我这么多年的努力终于得到了肯定。但是Lim心里一定非常难受。她当时是因为我才放弃了这里的事业，她本可以一路高升，多少年以后她有可能会当上院长。”他说到这里叹了一口气，握住了她的手，“所以我希望你能理解我为什么要去请她喝酒，因为我欠她的。”

Claire不知道该对他的这番话作何感想，他看起来是真诚的。可他也是糊涂的，他对Lim付出的感情，远比他对她要付出的多。只要一提起，他就用他们十几年的友谊来搪塞她。

“我发誓，我以后再也不会向你撒谎了。”他真诚地向她发誓。

可Claire的内心太混乱了，她总感觉问题的关键之处并不在这里。现在她的脑袋里有一百个人在惨叫，搞得她心烦意乱。她抽出握在他手心的手，站起身来，一言不发地离开了休息室，她不确定自己是要选择继续相信他，还是离开这段逐渐将她吞噬的感情。她的脑子里回荡着他的一句话“她是我最好的朋友，这一点无论多久都不会发生改变。”，这让她看不到他们之间的希望。

晚上他们回到家里，谁也没有说话。他们这样沉默的次数越来越多，而他似乎并不在意。

当他们都洗漱完，躺在床上，关上灯以后。她在黑暗中翻了个身，面对着他。她看着他，一句话也说不出来。她伸出手，用指头描绘着他脸的轮廓，一圈又一圈。

“睡吧。”他把她的手攥住，拉到了他的身前。

Claire始终没有出声，她感觉自己的舌头被割掉了，心里复杂的情感都噎在嗓子里。她不知道他们这样的状况还会持续多久。

第二天，他们正在去医院的路上，等待红绿灯。突然摩托车的轰鸣声出现在他们的左侧。

Melendez转过头去，发现Lim正停在他车的额旁边，她一支腿撑在地面上，头上戴着头盔。

他降下车窗，向她打招呼。“早安，你怎么从这条路走。”

她抬起头盔，也向他问了早安，“我昨晚在朋友家过夜。”。

“你干脆别开车了，换辆自行车吧，我老远就看见前面有个龟车在慢吞吞地前进。”她说着用手怜惜地摸了摸他的车顶，“你可配不上这样的野兽。”她假装心疼起他的车。

“胡说。”他被她气得笑了起来，“我是怕你追不上才这么慢的。”

“有本事来比一比谁先到医院。”Lim向他挑衅道。

他刚想答应下来，突然想起他旁边坐着一声不啃的Claire。“算了吧，我可不想像你一样吃罚单，最终连驾照都差点被吊销。”

“那我就先去办公室等你了，乌龟男。”她话说完又戴好了头盔，这时候绿灯刚好也闪亮。她把腿收回去，身体低伏在了那台漂亮的摩托车上，她穿着黑色的皮衣和这大块机器和谐地融为一体。她像是在显摆，在车流中见缝插针，左右躲闪，很快，她就消失在他的视野里。

Claire心想，他至少能收敛一下他脸上的笑容，注意到她这种不正常的沉默。

“你是不知道，她之前差点就被吊销驾照。”他说起了那件有趣的事情，“她在法庭上和法官吵起来了，真的太可笑了。”

她假装笑了一下，心里却更凉了一分。是不是只有她开口要求他不要再和Lim过分亲近，他才能意识到这一点。

Lim进到办公室，坐在椅子上沉思了起来。她刚在半路遇到了Melendez和Claire。他降下车窗的一瞬间，她就看见了那个闪闪发光被保护地很好的黑豹吊坠。黑豹上映的时候，他们一起去电影院看电影院，买了情侣套餐。而电影院趁热打铁，推出了黑豹系列的手办。她看上了这款挂坠，正是电影里黑豹制服没有展开时候的样子，几根像豹子牙一般的银灰色金属条串在黑色的绳线上。

“这不是项链，你要把它挂在哪儿呢？”Melendez看着这不大不小的吊坠问了起来。

“车上。”她毫不犹豫地回答。

“你没有车。”他摊了摊手。

“我没有，你有。”原来她是在打他的主意，“别让我看见你取下来，不然我要你好看。”

她没想到，过了这么久，他还保留着那个电影院买的，质量甚至算不上好的小吊坠。她对着空气露出一副满足的表情，内心泛起一阵罪恶的愉快感。可是她不能让他们的感情就这样名不正言不顺地继续存在下去，如果他真的还惦记着她，那他真的是一个彻头彻尾的混蛋，他完全辜负了Claire。她必须要将他们之间这种病态的关系斩断。

“我给你个机会为你的车技正名。”她敲了敲他办公室的门，靠在了门框上，“下班咱们公平公正地比试一场。”

他对她的提议感到很意外，“为什么？”

“输了的人请客吃烤鹅。”她继续加筹码。

不说还好，一提到那家烤鹅店Melendez就为那天晚上感到尴尬和窒息，他赶紧拒绝了她的提议，“不了，我还是比较珍惜我的生命的。”

她一点都没有着急，她知道该怎么激怒他，Lim啧啧了两下，“没想到这一年你竟然变成胆小鬼了，没意思。”她站直了身子，扯了扯自己的衣服，“好吧，那现在只剩Pratt和我两个参赛选手了。”她转身离开了他办公室。

两个小时以后，她手机响了两声，她打开一看，“好吧，就这么说定了。”她对着手机哼笑起来，她知道他一定会上钩。

Lim找借口说Pratt算错了日期，今晚他值班，所以不能来，现在就剩他们俩了。他们各自驾驶着自己的坐骑，在离医院最近的十字路口等红绿灯，这就是他们的起跑线，现在已经是晚上十点了，路上的车辆并没有平常那么多。

赛车让Lim整个人都热血沸腾。她的手攥在把手上感受着车身的震动，她身下的杜卡迪就像她身体延伸出去的一部分，她能完美地控制着她改变角度改变速度。她的宝贝摩托车就像雷神之锤一样任她指挥。

Melendez浑身都颤栗起来，自从生病以后，他再也没有做过这样刺激冒险的事情了，他像是提前进入了老年期，做什么事情都只追求稳妥。他兢兢业业地工作，安安稳稳地开车，只希望一切都能顺利。而Lim，她像班里的坏学生，带着他这个听话的好学生打破规矩，追寻刺激。一想到她，他就生气，他的生活被她搅得鸡飞狗跳。可他必须承认，他太怀念这种不顾后果的刺激感觉。为了赢她，他专门在下午回家去换了他珍藏在车库里的老款福特跑车。他没别的爱好，就是喜欢改造这辆他收藏的老古董，他将发动机等内部零件都更换成了新的，这辆被他保养得闪闪发光的福特总是藏在不见天日的车库里。他早都想把她开出来兜兜风，Lim的提议给了他一个好机会。

他记得当初他买这辆车的时候，第一个就告诉了Lim，她认为他这笔钱花得不冤枉，她称赞了这辆充满了力量感的厚重机器。她和他一样，像对待一匹昂贵的赛马一般用眼神抚摸着那些冰冷坚硬的大铁块。

3，2，1，红灯变成了绿灯。油箱的轰鸣声，轮胎摩擦马路的声音，他们弄出了好大的动静。

他们像脱缰的野马一般蹿了出去，带起一阵强劲的风。战况十分焦灼，他们不约而同的选择了同一条路线，谁也没能一直领先。

Melendez不能一路莽闯，因为一路上有不少红绿灯，他得掌握好每个灯之间的间隔，不停地变换档位，保持在最合适的速度。

该死，又是红灯。他提前换挡，降低了车速。Lim跟在他后面，但她一点也没有降低速度。他都开始担心她没有看见红灯。

Lim在路口右转了，他眼睁睁看见她钻进一个小巷子里。

他开口骂了一句，他知道这次比赛他输定了。这一分钟的红灯让他再也追不上去了，而那个巷子又太小，车是进不去的。

比赛结束了，他到餐厅门口时，发现Lim已经从摩托车上下来了。虽然他一点也不在乎掏钱请客，但他感到自己被耍了，他没想到她会抄小道。她满脸都是遮不住的得意笑容，把头盔放在车上，甩了甩自己的头发。

“这不公平。”他下车之后向她抱怨道，“你抄小道。”

“游戏规则里没说不能抄小道。”她冲他挤了挤眼，“你就算是开飞机参赛也没人管。”

他的双手在空气中挥舞了一下，心想着这太荒唐了。她嫌麻烦，所以把头盔放在了他的车里。

“请吧。”之后她朝餐厅的方向摆了摆手。

他们进到餐厅里，还是上次那个短头发的服务员，她冲他们稍稍鞠躬，然后介绍起了情侣套餐。

“您好，这个月马上就要结束了，我们的情侣活动也快要结束了。您二位一定是来享用我们的豪华烤鹅套餐的吧。”

Lim心想，这个小姑娘看着年纪不大，怎么忘性这么大，她完全不记得他们了吗？上次才告诉她，他们不是情侣。

“对。”Melendez痛快地答应道，用手偷偷拽了拽她的胳膊。

Lim感觉到半边身子都被他拽得往下沉，她无奈地配合他，笑着点点头。

收银的小姑娘突然招招手，叫短头发的女孩过去。

“欸，你没发现吗？这不是上次来过的吗？上次他们还分别有男女朋友的啊，怎么这次他们就成情侣了，不会是假扮情侣来蹭吃蹭喝吧。”她指了指贴满照片的墙，上面还挂着Lim,Pratt,Melendez和Claire的照片。

“是哦，天呐，那我们得让他们出示能证明他们情侣关系的照片才行。”戴眼镜的女生回应道，她走向了Lim和Melendez的座位，“这位先生和这位小姐，请你们出示一下能证明你们情侣关系的照片。”她礼貌地请求道。

Lim愣住了，她去年换了手机，以前的照片都只有电脑上才有备份。这下该怎么办？指望Melendez就更不可能了，他已经和别人谈恋爱一年了，怎么会有他们谈恋爱时候的照片。她正准备尴尬地向店家赔礼道歉，他却突然掏出了手机，“等一下，让我找找。”他翻了一会儿，将手机递给了服务生。

服务生看了一会儿手机，又看了看他们的脸，确认了之后，把手机还给了他，祝他们晚餐愉快，还顺便帮他们点好了餐。

“你怎么还会有我们的照片，给我看看，是哪张？”她好奇地伸出手，让他把手机递过来。

他没说话，把手机递给她。显示屏上是一张他们俩在床上玩闹的照片。Lim看见这张照片的一瞬间就回到了那个时刻，她不自觉地笑了起来。当时她正在生他的气，躺在床的一边背对着他不说话，而他为了哄她开心，在她背后一个人饰演多个迪士尼公主电影里的角色想要逗她开心。其实她早都不生气了，她只是偷偷地把他的手机放在枕头边，点开了录像，把他那可笑的模仿秀全都录了下来。最后他有点筋疲力尽了，她才实在忍不住了，躲在被窝里笑到抽搐。这张照片就是那段视频的截图，画面中的她只露了半张忍俊不禁的脸，她身后的他正撑着手臂坐在床上。

她收起了笑容，把手机还给他，“你不该存着这个。”她言简意赅地陈述着事实。他已经有女朋友了，手机里还放着前女友的照片，这确实不该。

“这没什么，我只是不习惯清理相册而已。”他解释道，“如果不是因为换手机了，我手机里现在应该还有我和Jessica的照片。”

她被他说服了，“你不怕Claire发现吗？”她摇摇头，简直不敢相信他的愚笨。

“我和你在一起的时候，你也没发现我相册里还有Jessica的照片呀？”他今晚格外地能说会道。

“好吧。”她承认他说得有道理，她从不翻他的手机，怎么会知道有什么照片呢？如果Claire和她一样也不愿意随便窥探别人的隐私，那她肯定发现不了。

“天呐，他们竟然真的成为情侣了。”戴眼镜的女生和收银的女生八卦了起来，现在已经很晚了，餐厅里几乎没有新来的顾客了。

“哇，你眼光很准欸，上次你就把他们俩认成情侣了吧。”收银的女孩回忆道。

“对啊，上次我看他们俩很般配，就随便猜了一下。谁知道当时猜错了，现在看来，我真是未卜先知。”她激动地说了起来，为自己感到很自豪。

“咱们店的这个活动真是有意思啊，能把以前不是情侣的人撮合在一起。”收银台的女孩撑着脑袋看着Lim和Melendez，脸上露出满足的表情。

“那可不，不过他们也太迅速了，这才多久，就和前任分手了。”

“真爱可等不及，哪怕一天不在一起，都是煎熬。”收银的女孩一副非常懂得样子。

烤鹅送上来了，店家还贴心地给他们送了情侣杯的饮料。Lim白了他一眼，“看看你干的好事，难道我们就不能花些钱，吃正常的烤鹅吗？”

“没事，你喝吧，我喝白水就行。”他把杯子推到她那边。

“这次我可不帮你撕烤鹅了。”她把手插在胸前，表示自己打算袖手旁观。

“Come on”，他一想到烤鹅，就想起自己上次丢脸地将鹅腿撕飞的事情。“求你了。”

“你总得长大”，她讽刺他道，“我不能照顾你一辈子。”

他深吸了一口气，抑制住内心的紧张，将袖子挽了起来，开始动手解决面前的烤鹅，一边用力他一边说道，“为什么这家店不提供为客人们撕开烤鹅的服务？”

“有啊，当然可以让他们帮你撕开，但那样多没趣。”她补充道。

“什么？一直以来他们都可以帮你解剖烤鹅，但是你都选择自己做？”他难以置信地摇摇头，“不愧是你。”

“别抓在它的关节上，你那样只会把它小腿扯断。”她指挥着他，“你能弄懂怎么把一个人拆成散碎的零件，怎么就不懂怎么拆鹅啊。”她叹了口气，像是在教育不成气候的学生一般。

他费了很长时间，才把整鹅，拆成勉强能看出来是烤鹅的小块。“我算是学会了。”他用湿纸巾擦干净了自己的手。

“看看这个，”她拎起半条翅膀，“可怜的烤鹅。”她说着，将那块香喷喷的肉送进了自己的嘴里。

他也吃了起来，和上次相比，这次他终于好好地品尝了豪华烤鹅。店家像烤火鸡一样，在烤鹅的肚子里塞了很多东西。金黄色的烤鹅并不会因为外层的油脂而尝起来油腻，反而散发着柠檬和薄荷的清香味。

“嗯，真的好吃。”他刚咽下去，就忍不住夸赞了起来。

“你是没去过台湾。”她举起了一块胸骨，露出了向往的表情，“那里的菜品种类多到我数不过来，都非常合我口味。”

“以前怎么没发现你是这样热爱美食的人。”他奇怪地看了她一眼。

“我以前每天都吃一样的午餐，实在是因为没什么好选的，吃起来都差不多。换句话说，就是在将就罢了。”

他们边吃边聊，Lim差点忘记自己为什么要叫他出来，直到她吃得差不多了，才想起来自己的初衷是要和他推心置腹地谈一谈。

她将手擦干净，盯着对面正举着杯子喝水的Melendez，趁他不注意，她仔细地，缓慢地扫过他的脸。他们认识的时间太长了，她似乎很久没有认真看过他的样子了，他的形象早都刻在了她的脑子里，可她现在才发现，她脑海中的那个人和眼前的这个人已经判若两人了。

他要比她记忆中的那个人更加瘦一些，本来就深邃的眼睛，现在更像是脸上的两个窟窿，他的下颚线条变得更锋利了，这倒是让他看起来更加帅气了一些。他笑起来的时候，脸上的苹果肌还是会堆在一起看起来像个小朋友那样可爱。

她知道他们现在这样就很好，做无话不说的朋友，事无巨细地分享各自的生活。可是她不能纵容自己沉溺在这样的感情中，他们的关系，对于朋友来说太过亲密，对于恋人来说又不名正言顺。他有Claire了，她这样横在他们之间算什么呢？她提醒自己道。

他发现了她的目光，“怎么了？”他问起，觉得她有些不对头。

“你不该来这里。”她突然像变了一个人，脸上的笑容全都消失了。

“什么意思？”他不懂她为什么变得这么快。

“Neil，你现在该做的是回家去，向Claire说实话，向她道歉。” 她伸手递给他一张纸巾，让他擦擦嘴。她的心里极力地想要疏远他，可是她的身体像是拥有了本能反应一般地还在照顾着他。

“能别提她吗？我好不容易有个清静的时间能躲在这儿。”他匆匆掩盖住内心里隐隐约约的内疚，不去看清楚心底里的聒噪不安到底源自于哪里。

“你个混蛋。”她突然骂起他，“你不能这样三心二意地对待一个姑娘。”她的眼睛湿漉漉的，看起来伤心极了，好像她才是那个被他伤害的姑娘一般。

他一下慌张了起来，不知道她为何突然这般伤心，“我没有对不起她。”他下意识地解释道。

“你坐在这，跟我吃饭，就已经伤害到她了，我打赌你今天也没告诉她你去了哪。”她突然变得激动起来，“老天，我不能继续这个样子了。”她从椅子上站了起来，从椅背上拿起了自己的外套准备离开。

他隔着桌子拉住她的胳膊，“别走，你到底怎么了？”

“我不能再假装我们只是两个熟人，下班了出去聚餐，也许你能，但我不行。我不想做你的帮凶。”她用力挣脱他的手，走到餐厅门口，她最后看了他一眼，快速地离开了这里。即使隔了那么远，他也能看出她眼中的失望。

Melendez失落地坐在原地，他要了一杯酒，感觉自己被遗弃在了这个小小的餐厅里，即使里面还热闹，他还是感觉自己在世界上最孤独的角落里。Lim说过她不会再抛下他，可是她又一次那样做了。

他思考起了近期的生活，发现自己一直在不断地搞砸一切。他和Lim闹别扭，忽略Claire的感受，他嫉恨Pratt，他到底在做什么？

他不是一个圣人，虽然他之前一直表现得如同一个不会犯错的机器人。可这两年，他犯下了错，一个接连着一个。所有他的遗憾，他的不甘心，都是从他们分手起开始的。他后悔自己那么随意地就同意和她分手，他后悔自己没有在第二天追回她，他后悔自己没有在她离开后给她打电话，他后悔自己随便向生活妥协。他的所有后悔，都是和她有关。他在他们实习的那一年，就把自己的心交给她了。他们分手的时候，他以为过一段时间他们就会和好，他以为他们拥有全世界的时间。他没想到一下一年多就过去了，而一切都早已物是人非。他的身边换上了另外的女孩，他们一起晨跑，一起去健身房，一起吃晚餐，他们度过了许多浪漫的时光，可最后他还是孜然一身坐在餐厅里，遽然发现自己的心还在他最开始爱的那个人身上。

他觉得自己很窝囊，心里总是充满了嫉妒，却什么都不做。她和Pratt看起来真的很般配，他是个细心体贴的人，他把她照顾得非常好，这段日子，她总是笑盈盈似乎没有任何烦恼。Melendez不知道自己除了看着他们幸福地走下去，还有什么选项。他是有女朋友的人，他该怎么做？他是个胆小鬼，连分手都说不出口。

他不想对不起Claire，可是Lim说得对，他已经在伤害她了。如果说他现在还能弥补什么的话，那就是把真心话告诉她，他已经没有办法补偿自己了。他不知道自己要花多久才能完全忘记Lim，他会尝试的，但他不能让Claire继续陪着他耗下去了。

他在一家吵闹的餐厅里，决定了自己的下半生。他认命了，他和Lim的故事可能注定是没有结果的，整个宇宙似乎都在和他作对。他该死心了，是时候抛下以前的感情了。他会祝福Lim和Pratt的，希望他们能比他要更幸福。

“先生您要结账吗？”戴眼镜的服务生好心提醒他，“刚才看您的女朋友走了，您还不去追她吗？”

“不了。”他苦涩地笑了一下，“结账吧”


	10. Chapter 10

Melendez坐在车里，他的纠结与苦恼在这个小小的空间里持续发酵，几乎将空气全都挤压得消失，他感觉喘不过气来。他的手放在门把手上，犹豫了好几次，都没能打开车门。他的内疚正在悄悄地将他吞噬掉，这么长时间以来他的所作所为完全是没有良心的表现，可他一向以为自己道德标准很高。他不知道自己早都和那些狗血电视剧里的渣男一模一样了。

向她提出分手吗？该怎么说？他问自己。“对不起，我发现我没有想象中那么爱你。”他可以想象到Claire伤心又生气的表情，他凭什么先提分手？他才是该被狠狠甩下的那个人。

Claire，她太善良了。她从不为难他，一直在照顾他的感受，甚至当他做得过分时，她也不敢提出异议。这个傻姑娘为什么从来不为她自己考虑一下呢？他叹了一口气，为自己的罪行感到抱歉。如果他这样对待Lim，她可能会甩给他一巴掌，让他立刻滚蛋。他可鄙地利用了Claire对他的爱，她对他的喜爱是无条件的，是小心翼翼的，是全心全意的。

他爱她吗？这个问题也许他从没有正经地回答过。他嘴上说过很多次，但那并不代表着他的全部心意。过去的一年，他是麻木的，像一具凑合活在世间的尸体。他受伤太重了，不仅仅是身体上的伤痛，更是心里的创伤。Claire像是修道院仁慈的修女一般收留了他，她用尽全力想要治愈他，想要引导他也爱她。

他也曾经以为自己真的爱她。至少在Lim回来之前，他都在做一个虔诚的教徒。他甚至为他们安排好了未来的生活，他们会结婚，会生一个孩子，也许两个。他按部就班地过着，想象自己能一辈子都这样。

他好不容易把自己蜷缩进生活规定的条条框框里，以为这样就再也不会招致无故的危险。他忘了自己是为了热爱的事业在冒险，忘了自己是为了爱的人才心碎。他折断自己的骨头，躲在自以为安全的牢笼里，他一遍遍地告诉自己这就是他想要的生活，直到他真的相信了这个说法。

可是Lim出现了。她把他平静的心情全都搅乱，像往热油里倒了一瓶水，全都炸开了。她把他从避风港里拽了出来，不管他愿意不愿意，他的心没有办法停下，不停随着她的节奏摇摆。她在他的世界刮起一阵狂风，把他那些好不容易建起来的堡垒全都粉碎，让他不得不面对真实的生活，真实的欲望。她像是把他的骨头一点点地拼了起来，他拾起了自己的热爱，在暴风雨中摇着晃着却越战越勇。她像是罪恶的火种，重新点燃了他的希望，可是又不给他任何机会。

她直白又热烈，像夜里的篝火，不管周围的环境再黑暗，她也能散发自己的热度和光芒，将一切遮掩着的，隐蔽着的，全都化为灰烬。可是为什么轮到他们的感情，她就会犹豫会退缩？他一直都没有想清楚这件事情，也许他这辈子都不会知道。

眼前该怎么办呢？他的车停在医院外面，今天晚上Claire值夜班，Lim本来也应该在值班，不知道她刚才是不是跑回医院了。这个不大的医院里，装着他的所有烦恼。

不管怎样，他都决定不再拖下去了，就算他会挨一巴掌，那也是他应得的。说实话，比起挨揍来说，他更担心的是Claire。她可能会十分难接受。

他还在车里犹豫不决，突然有人敲了敲车窗。他转过头去发现Claire正抱着胳膊，站在车门边。即使他几番躲避，命运女神还是找到了他的头上。Melendez终于从车里钻了出来，他越来越像一只缩头乌龟了。

“你不是回家去了吗？”Claire问道。

“实际上。”他发现开口说话变得十分艰难，“我没有回家。”

“那你是来专门看我的？”她语气中的惊喜更加让他自责，他在她的心里就是这样的形象，连在夜班中途来看望她，都能变成一个值得高兴的事情。这让他更难开口。

他笑了一下，没回答她，“我有事想跟你说。”

“怎么了？”她脸上的笑容还没有褪去，以为是一件平常的小事。

“我没有回家。”他拼命在内心给自己打气，“我刚才和Lim去吃饭了。”

他猜测她可能会伤心会生气会骂他，甚至打他。可她脸色变得很差什么也没说，转头就要离开。

“等等，别走，我还没说完。”他拉住了她，“我是想告诉你…”

“你就想这样编一个谎言，将我推开是吗？”她面无表情地挣脱他的手，“Well, you should do better.”

“她的头盔还在后座上，不信你可以自己看看。”他像是跑了三公里那样喘了起来，“对不起Claire，我仔细思考过了。我无法为了你放弃我和Lim的友谊，我不想再耽误你了，你值得更好的人。”

她在听到他说的话之后，第一反应就是否认，这一定是他编的谎言，好让她主动离开。她愤怒地大力打开车门，发现座椅上静静地躺着一个头盔。

她回不过神来，她就这样被他抛弃了，因为他更爱Lim。虽然她早都有糟糕的预感，但当这一瞬间真实到来之时，她还是不敢相信。她的嘴唇哆嗦着，眼里的泪水不受控制地溢了出来。

“你太虚伪了。都做到这个地步了，还在拿友谊来搪塞我。”她咽不下这口气，“如果你还尊重我，告诉我，你到底爱不爱她，我受够了谎言，求你说一次实话，就这最后一次。”

“我不知道。”他低下头，不敢面对她，他不敢说出自己的心里话，那样只会伤害她更深。

他看见她这样受伤也不好过，他想要安慰她，告诉她这全都是他的错，他是个混蛋。可他刚挨近她一些，她就像躲避一个野兽一样向后退去。她厌恶地看着他，像他是个残暴的刽子手，将他们的感情抹杀地一干二净。他又跟上前一步，她慌忙往后多退了几步，“别再跟上来了。”她扭过头朝医院跑去。

他不知道自己怎么会这么残忍，就连他提出分手的方式，都那么不近人情，他像是强迫她直面他的谎言，告诉她这么长时间他一直都在愚弄她。他用力猛拍了一下车顶，铁皮发出一声闷响。

Claire的整个世界都快要崩塌了，她丢了神一般走在医院的过道里。好像她已经不在这幅皮囊里了，她只是通过这双眼睛在观察这个世界而已。

她没想到他们的分手会来的这么突然，让她毫无准备。她以为再不济，她也值得拥有一个体面的道别。谁知道他直接把丑陋的真相泼在了她的脸上。

“Dr.Browne。”一个长期在他们这里开胃溃疡药物的病人神色痛苦地叫住了她，“我今晚又犯病了，家里的药都吃完了，麻烦你赶快给我开一点药。”

她没有精力做任何事，现在她就想找一个地方大哭一场。她看见正朝这边走来的Pratt，于是对着病人说，“你去找那个医生开药，就告诉他是我让他开的，我有急事，先走了。”

她不顾病人痛苦的呻吟声，便自己离开了。

“医生，医生，Dr.Browne让你给我开些胃溃疡的药，她有急事。”病人指了指Claire离开的方向。

Pratt正心烦意乱，他妈妈的风湿病在这个潮湿的地方越来越严重，下午医生给他打电话，告诉他，他们必须要搬去一个干燥一些的地方生活，他在这里刚刚建立了生活，有了爱的人，怎么舍得就这样离开。

“你以前有胃溃疡的毛病吗？”他按照常规问了起来，有的时候心梗的心绞痛和胃痛感觉很相似。

“好多年了，反复发作，之前一直都找Dr.Browne开药，今天她有急事，让你帮我开药。”

“以前有过心脏方面的问题吗？”他又问。

“没有，除了胃溃疡，我健康得像一头牛。”病人似乎不耐烦了，大声地嚷嚷了起来。

他今天真的没有心情对付这样难缠的病人，很快他就开好了药，让他拿着单子去交钱了。

“Pratt呢？他为什么不接电话？”第二天快要下班的时候，Andrews皱着眉头，脸色十分凝重地出现在Lim的办公室里。他什么都没说，就直接问了起来。

“他妈妈身体不舒服，他今早请假了。”Lim感觉有什么严重的事情发生了，“怎么了？”

“他昨天晚上给一个病人开了治胃溃疡的药，结果病人昨晚因为心梗去世了。”他语气特别差，“我们医院的医生怎么会犯这种低级错误？”

她不敢相信他说的事情真的发生了，如果病人要是请律师去法庭告医院，他们的麻烦就大了，他的前途也彻底报废了。她半天没有说出话，昨晚本来她应该在医院值班，可是她却为了自己的私事，跑出去和Melendez吃饭谈心。是她害了Pratt，如果她在场，那一切都不会发生。她不明白他为什么会犯那么简单的错误，就算是医学院的学生都不会这样粗心大意。

“我这就去找他。”Lim从椅子上站起来，心里想着他应该在他妈妈住的公寓里，而他曾经跟她讲过一次具体位置在哪。可是她不知道他在哪个房间里，该如何找到他呢？她可以在楼下叫他，大声地喊，他一定能听见。她一瞬间在脑内完成了这些设想。

“别去了，现在我去跟病人家属沟通，你和Melendez搞清楚这到底是怎么回事，昨天值班的医生都有哪些，我要一个个跟他们谈话。”Andrews拦住了她，并且交代给她剩下要做的事情。

Lim感觉自己被一道闪电击中了，她倒回了座位上，浑身一点力气也没有。

“Lim。”Melendez来了，这是他上任以后第二天，没想到出了这样大的事情。他看了看走廊里，并没有熟人，便走进她的办公室里，关上了门。

“我们该怎么办？”Lim突然发现自己变得无助起来，她不想让Pratt被这次事情打垮。她本应该是那个纠正他的错误，指引他，帮助他变成一个好的外科医生的人。可是她呢？她都做了什么，她允许自己和他在情感上纠缠不清，却没能在他最需要她的时候出现帮他发现那个天大的错误。Lim不知道自己还能做什么去弥补。

“昨晚，应该是你值班是吗？”Melendez问道。

“对。”Lim突然有了主意，“就说是我让他给病人开的药，这个后果我来承担。”

“不行。”他严肃地反驳道，“我们要实事求是，不能因为你对他的偏心，就可以胡乱捏造事实。”

她突然感到十分生气，平时他再怎么胡闹都可以，但这个时候不能因为他对Pratt的偏见，就阻止她去拯救他。她刚想发作，他又继续说了起来。

“我会向董事会交代清楚的。昨天本来应该是你值班，可是你临时有事，我们俩换了班，是我让Pratt给病人开胃溃疡的药物。”

“根本不是…”她刚想要否认，却瞬间明白了他的意图。他是想为他们承担下这个责任。

“不行，我不能让你为我犯下的错误而受到惩罚。”Lim从不喜欢欠别人的人情，“你为什么要这样做！”她无端地生起气来，“不管什么后果，我都一个人承担，不需要你的帮忙。”她激动地从座位上站了起来，走到他的面前。

“听着。”他摆摆手，让她不要冲动，“我了解你，你一向喜欢自己解决问题，自己扛着事情，但是这次。”他向她走近了一步，克制着自己声音的颤抖，“这次我不是在帮你，我是在救你。”他看着她的眼睛，小声地说。他的声音特别微小，可是十分坚定。他不知道自己能不能在场风波中幸存下来，他也害怕，也有顾虑，可是他不能让她一个人承担所有的责任。

她看着他坚定不移的神情，甚至真的有一瞬间以为自己得救了。可她明白，这一切都不会发生，因为她不允许。“你救不了我，谁也救不了我。我不会让别人帮我背锅的。”

“他们会开除你的。”他一把抓住她的胳膊，顾不着自己用了多大的力气“他们顶多会让我不再当主任，但你在这家医院的历史记录太多了，他们一定会开除你的。”

听见开除这个词，她心里一惊，虽然她也想过会有这样的下场，可还是忍不住觉得万分悲凉。她在这里度过了十几年非常愉快的时光，她在这里学习，在这里工作，在这里奋斗，在这里变成全国最优秀的创伤外科医生之一，她在这里爱上他，又在这里倍受煎熬。她差点死在急诊室里，但那并没有打垮她。可是这次，她被开除，就意味着永远都不能再回到这里，这是她最害怕的。

Lim的手臂被他紧紧攥着，有些发麻。她好久都说不出话，害怕一张口胸中的恐惧和悲伤就会倾泻而出。她不能在他面前露出脆弱的样子，他的身上总有着一股傻气的英雄情怀，他会忍不住想要帮她，无知又无谓地和她一起坠下悬崖。

“回家吧。我们明天会想出更好的对策，说不定病人家属不打算起诉医院。”她想不出任何可行的计划，也看不到自己能在这家医院继续工作的希望。可她必须骗他。

“别冲动，等我们商量好了再告诉Andrews。”他松开了手，真想一晚上都盯着她，不让她去做傻事。

Melendez回到家，坐在沙发上，他什么都没有做。他应该是最着急的人，可他什么都不想做。他感觉有一块巨石压在他的胸口，上面放着他的事业，他的爱情，他的道德，他的生活。那些碎片一点点积累起来，长成了一颗巨大的肿瘤。他觉得自己快要累死了，浑身都充满了被生活折磨得筋疲力尽的颓废气息。

他拿起电话，又一次拨通了Pratt的电话，这次他终于接电话了。

“喂，Lim告诉你了吗？”他声音平稳地问道，好像什么事都没有发生一般。

“没有，我下午手机静音，这是我这一天接到的第一个电话。”Pratt解释道。

“很好，现在我要告诉你一件事情…”他跟Pratt简单地说了事情的经过，又仔细地跟他交代了后续的事情。

Lim根本没有回家，她关上了办公室的灯。静静地窝在黑暗中，观察着这家医院，这也许是她在这里最后的时间了。她不能让他代过，她了解自己，也许她会很伤心，会有一点时间无法振作起来，可是她不会被永远打倒。她天生就是一个乐观的人，即使经过了死亡危机，也没能让她有丝毫改变。而Melendez在这方面和她大相径庭，他在被生活一点点地摧毁，那次濒死的经历，让他现在仍心有余悸。他高明的医术和公正的品德完全配得上外科主任这个职务，但他却不幸地错过了。如果这次她任由他去给自己顶锅，他一定会被撤去外科主任的职务，她不知道他还有没有勇气再去战斗，再去追求。

第二天一早，Lim就准备在Andrews的办公室门口等他。她一晚上几乎都没怎么睡着，坐在椅子上为眼前的事情发愁。她已经接受了现实，一个没有圣文德的未来。

“你昨晚没回家吗？”Andrews一边开着办公室的门，一边上下打量她，问了起来。

她看起来糟糕极了，“关于Pratt的事情…”

“那件事情已经解决了，今天董事会开会，讨论怎么处理Melendez和Pratt。”他说道。

“什么？”她不敢相信自己的耳朵，“为什么要处理Melendez，是我的错。”她极力争辩道。

“昨天晚上Melendez和Pratt已经把事情经过和我讲清楚了。”Andrews阻止她继续说下去，“Dr.Lim，为了你自己着想，我劝你不要到处跟人说这件事。”

“不行，这事跟Melendez没关系，你为什么要让他帮我承担后果？”她跟在他身后，走进了办公室。

“放心吧，病人的家属和他的关系并不好，他们对他的意外死亡甚至感到有些欣慰，不打算起诉我们。对Melendez和Pratt的处罚不会太严重。”Andrews向她保证道，“而你就不同了，如果这次的事情是你的错误，那你在圣文德就没有任何上升机会了，以后没有人会考虑你。”

她张着嘴，说不出话来。她不知道自己还能争取到什么？她能在开会的时候冲进去，向所有人说是她犯了错吗？她在打一场没有敌人的战斗，不知道浑身的力气该向哪里发泄。

“现在，回家去休息吧，你看起来像是恐怖电影里的人。”Andrews朝她摆摆手。

她失魂落魄地走出他的办公室， Melendez和Pratt一定是昨天晚上就和Andrews商量好了。她感觉自己被他欺骗了，说好了今天早上再做决定，他没有遵守约定。

她担心了一个晚上，连觉都睡不着，在心里接受了可能面临的处罚，现在却告诉她，没事了。清晨的阳光透过大面的窗户铺在地上，她好像一个经历过灾难后被拯救了的饥寒交迫之人，看见亮晃晃的光芒，眼睛不自觉的湿润了。她整个人都卸去了力量，靠在墙上，一夜的疲惫席卷了全身，她连回家的力气都没有，只能先去休息室睡一会儿。

“昨晚是你让Pratt给那个病人开药的？”Melendez表情凝重地看着Claire。

“嗯。”她面无表情地回答道。

本来他们之间的事情还没有完全处理干净，现在又遇到这种事，两个人都十分别扭。

他半天没有说话，因为他不知道自己该以什么心情去面对她，作为外科主任他十分生气，但是他昨天晚上才以糟糕的方式伤害了她。虽然他还在为自己的行为感到抱歉，可他还是忍不住想要讽刺整件事。

“你怎么就不长记性呢？”他深深地叹了一口气，“还记得那个你放走的毒贩吗？那次我们想办法为你开脱了。这次呢，不知道你怎么想的，那个病人是长期找你开药的病人，但你也不能因为这个就忽略了其他可能性啊。”他说着说着声音不自觉地提高了。

“你不知道这下有多麻烦，Pratt可能连工作都保不住了。”他把手里的病例扔在了桌子上，没能控制住力度，发出了响亮的声音。

“我去坦白，说都是我的错。”她转身就要离开。

“站住，我们已经解决了这个问题，你只要什么都别做就行了，别再添乱了。”他用手抹了一把脸。

沉默了一会儿，她开口说道，“你知道你有多可笑吗？”Claire脸上的表情并不好看，她又绝望又生气，“如果昨天晚上本该值班，却私自跑出去的那个人不是Lim，你会替别人背黑锅吗？”她又回到了原来的位置，“如果那个人不是她，你会这么生气地责怪我吗？”

“你太荒唐了，这和她无关。”他知道Claire在生Lim的气，“这和你有关，你不能总是按着自己的感觉去做事，这样迟早会出大乱子。”

她眼泪掉了下来，突然笑了起来，好像什么都不在乎了一样，“你想知道我为什么会犯这样的错误？”她咬了咬牙，让自己不要大声哭出来，“因为你忙着向我展示你和Lim的感情是如何超过我们的感情，你急着想让我主动退出。你不管我有没有心碎，都那样做了。我能怎么办？”她吼了起来，“我连话都说不出来，只能把病人交代给Pratt，然后找一个地方，大哭一场，希望自己干脆死在角落里。”

他完全没想到事实会是这样，他以为自己是在代替Lim受过，没想到这个悲剧的发生，和他有直接关系，“对不起。”他颓然坐在了椅子上，只能说出这个词。

“对不起，我辜负了你，我让你白白浪费了一年的时间，在最后的关头还把错全都推给你。”他低垂着头，完全被自己打败了。

“你别把我说的那么可怜，好像你和我在一起的这一年都是在施舍我，好像我没有从中得到过一丝的快乐。”Claire变得非常愤怒，他在把他们过去一年的时光说的一文不值，也许他的爱是没有她那样深厚，可他不能连感情的存在都一并否认。

“我开心过了，也爱过了。”她绷大了眼睛，拼命不让眼泪继续流出来，“现在我不再爱你了，我更爱我自己，谢谢你帮我认清了这一点。” 没什么比完全失望让人更觉得冰冷，也更让人轻松的了。她终于从这一段让她心累的关系中解脱了。她曾经以为，她只想要得到他，现在她才明白，她爱的是一个概念，是一种求而不得的幻象。

“我不会恨你的。”她平静下来了，转身离开了他的办公室。

Melendez看着她远去，他为她感到高兴，她终于明白了这个道理。她不应该和他困在一段勉强的感情中，不必要为了照顾他的心情而卑微地掩藏自己的感情。他很欣慰，她看起来已经开始走出这段阴影了。

阳光占领了他的整个办公室，他将椅子转过去，面朝着窗户。他就这样闭上了眼睛，享受着来之不易的宁静。


	11. Chapter 11

休息室的门被打开，过道里的光亮钻进了黑暗的房间里。Lim从一片黑暗和虚无的昏睡中被惊醒，她猛地睁开眼，搞不清楚自己在哪里。很快门又被关上，来人打开了休息室内柔和的灯。她皱紧了眼睛，呻吟用手捂在脸上，任何灯光对她来说都过于刺眼。

来人坐在了床铺边上，这让她感觉自己的领地被侵犯了。她把手从眼睛上挪开，眯着眼睛适应灯光，看向坐在她身旁的人。

“你怎么在这？”她嗓音沙哑地问道，一副没有睡醒时的慵懒模样。

Pratt扭过身子，面对着她，“我需要告诉你一件事。”他大胆地攥住了她的手。

Lim的大脑这才刚刚开机，想起了她昏睡之前发生的事情，“怎么？董事会有结果了？”她激动地从床上挣扎着坐了起来，根本顾不着他包裹在她手背外的热乎乎的手心。

“不是。”他看起来比她要冷静多了，“下午才开会呢。”他说着用手整理了一下她乱糟糟的头发。

Lim这才注意到他奇怪的亲密举动，她觉得这很反常。平常他都会把自己的喜欢藏得好好的，不会像这样做出过分亲密的行为。她表情变得凝重起来，“怎么了？到底出什么事了？”

他犹豫了一下，一声叹息变成了无奈的笑声滑出了嗓子眼，“这可真不是一个好的说正经事的地方。”他抬起头环顾四周，在这个逼仄的昏暗休息室里，他要向她告别了，最终他的目光回到她身上，“我要离开圣文德了。”他眼里的不舍明明白白地摊开在她面前。

“他们还没有决定要开除你呢，你不是说还没开会么？”她搞不清楚这是什么状况，她很清楚自己并不想让他离开。

“不是他们的决定，是我自己的决定。”他垂下眼帘，浓密的睫毛将他的眼睛遮住，她看不清他心底是怎么想的，“我妈妈的病情在这里越来越严重了，医生建议我们去更干燥的地方生活，那样她的病情能得到一定的缓解。”

Lim不知道该说什么，她想开口让他留下，又无法开口，她的要求太过分了。她是他的什么人？凭什么要求他在她和妈妈之间做选择。她知道自己可能永远都不能接受他的感情，最好的应该就是放手。她总不能永远地霸占着他的喜爱，却不给一点回应。

“我会想你的。”她展开双臂，将他拉入一个拥抱。

“至少我们还在同一个星球。”他轻声安慰她，自己心里却像在煮咖啡，苦得直冒汽，她的回答太干脆了，甚至没有开口挽留一下他。他很确定，如果她肯做出一点挽留的姿态，他都会想尽办法留下来的。可是她没有，她那么迅速地就接受了这个现实。

他来到这个不熟悉的城市，好不容易找到了个安身立足之处，在这里遇见了让他神魂颠倒的女人，可是他得不到她，现在他连远远观望她的权力都没有了。他会离开这里，去一个离加州非常远的地方，去一个没有她的地方。他不知道，他们会不会在未来，在不同的人山人海中忽然瞥见彼此的身影。也许永远都不会，这一段记忆像一场以悲剧结尾的爱情电影，他们可能再也不会联系了，因为那又有什么必要呢？只会给对方徒增烦恼。

他给了自己一小会儿，安心地靠在她温柔的怀里，他感觉这一瞬间能无限延长，像是穿越了虫洞，他稍微追赶上时间的脚步，“没关系，我们都会没事儿的。”

他不知是在安慰自己还是在安慰她。

“嘿，反正你要离开了，”她抓住他的肩膀，看起来神采奕奕的，一点也不像一个严重缺乏睡眠的人，“既然这样，你还待在医院里做什么？”她兴奋了起来，迅速穿好鞋站了起来，“走吧。”

她向他伸出手，他毫不犹豫地握住了她的手，被她一把从床上拽了起来，“我们去干点有趣的事情，别让你最后在圣何塞的时光也这么烦闷。”

他们一点也不像两个翘班的人，反而像是来看望病人的家属一般，大摇大摆地在上班时间从医院正门走了出去。从这一刻起，他不再需要恪守规则，他将自己从这里解放了，也将自己从她身边放逐了。

他又一次坐在了摩托车后座上，这次他放任自己搂紧她的腰，将她整个人都揽在怀里。这可能是他这辈子最后一次坐摩托车了，他本来就不是喜欢冒险刺激的人，以后没有她，他绝对不会再去做这样违反自己本能的事情，更不会再爱上任何骑摩托车的女人。他会永远记得这种被风托起来的感觉，像跟在她身边的每一秒钟，往后每一个干爽起风的日子他都会想起她。

他们去了她平时打泰拳的场馆。Pratt从不知道她还有这样的爱好，但他一点也不意外，他相信Lim的身上一定还有很多令人钦佩的特质，就算她说她被选成上太空的宇航员，他也会在惊讶几秒钟以后毫不犹豫地相信。她帮着他穿戴好装备，然后简单地告诉他几个平常会用的招式。

“注意了，躲好点。”她向他挥拳紧接着踢腿。

他没注意，结结实实地挨了一下，然后才反应过来，当她说‘注意’的时候，她是认真的。他的小臂还在痛，但是心里很痛快。之前他们相处的时候，她总是有负担，她对他十分好，可她一直都在扮演一个导师的角色，那让她不能展示自己真实的一面。因为她不能回应他的感情，所以一直觉得亏欠他的。现在她终于像对一个平等的朋友一样对他了，一点都没有手下留情。

他又一次被她绊倒了，狠狠摔在垫子上的时候，忍不住笑了出来，这种感觉实在是太畅快了。她的攻击又准又狠，凶猛的掠食者一般的眼神，让他想起自己来到医院的第一天在院长办公室里看到的那个女医生，那是他第一次见到她，完全被她的样子所吸引。他很高兴自己能欣赏到她这样丝毫不掩藏的一面。

两个小时以后，他们的衣服都湿透了，筋疲力尽地摊在了边上了。她带着他去买了小吃，两个人在坐在街角的台阶上不顾形象地吃了起来。

这时候Pratt的电话突然响起来，他拿起来一看，是Melendez打来的，一定是董事会开完了，他打电话来告诉他结果。“你帮我接吧，”他把电话递给Lim，“你知道结果就行了，别告诉我。”他嘱咐她，他怕自己意志不够坚定，他怕如果医院没打算开除他，他会忍不住为了她留下来。

她接过电话，“是我，”“你直接把结果告诉我吧，别问那么多。”“嗯…好，知道了。”她挂了电话，又将手机还给他。

他没有问，她也没有说。他们默契地分享着这个惬意又潇洒的下午，小小的二层楼像切蛋糕一般将阳光切割开来，他们躲在阴影里，好像与世隔绝了一般。

“你准备搬去哪？”她问了起来，打破了沉寂。

“你真的想知道吗？”他抬起一边眼睛，看着她，“还是算了吧，免得你以后你忍不住会去找我。”他一边打趣，一边回避了这个问题，他不想告诉她，这是没有意义的。

“好吧，你说得有道理。”她舒服地靠在身后的台阶上，好像是在沙滩上度假享受日光浴一般，“我可能会在六十岁的时候，受不了孤独终老的结局，然后跑去找你，那时候你也五十了吧。”她顺着他的话，往下瞎编着。她的思维随着风乱飘着，找不到落脚之处，“然后你就要被迫照顾一个老太婆，但即使如此，我也绝对会是最酷的老太婆。”她漫无目的地说着，希望能将这个美好的下午无限延长下去。

“你不会孤单的。”他认真地说道，“他真的很爱你。”

他没有理会她那些乱七八糟的幻想，又谈论起了Melendez，“昨天晚上，他给我打电话，商量好了整个事情，他宁愿牺牲自己的前途，也不愿意让你受罚。”

她没有立刻表态，而是撇了撇嘴，埋怨他打破了她创造出的时间真空带，“愚蠢的男子气概。”随后她评价道。

“你们真的很般配。”他说道，语气里充满了羡慕和心酸，“我明白自己永远也不肯能代替他的。”他像那个家里最听话最懂事的好孩子，却永远比不过家里最淘气的那个孩子，大人们还是总会把注意力放在捣蛋鬼的身上，更加喜欢调皮的那个孩子。他真的尽力了，他说的每一句话，每一个眼神，每一个微笑的角度，都是经过精心策划的，他想把自己最好的一面展现给她。他拼命地压榨自己的幽默细胞，从不会让她觉得无聊。可是他不是Melendez，他不能完全地理解她，不知道她以前的故事，不知道该怎么做才会让她最开心最舒服。

“你怎么会这样想？”她问道，在她看来，一切还没有发生，所以一切都不能确定，说不定在其他的宇宙里，她会接纳他，爱他，创造新的生活轨迹。

“因为他从不需要讨好你来获得你的喜爱，你本来就爱他。”他停顿了一下，“而我，要学着去改变自己，让你来爱上我。”他用手拨弄了一下头发来掩饰自己低落的情绪，他并不想要她的同情和可怜，“我从一开始就输了。”

她不知道该怎么安慰他，她已经给他造成了伤害，现在说什么都是徒劳。如何向一个天生双目失明的孩子解释他和别人的不同，如何向他描述这个世界。告诉他‘看得见’是什么样的感觉，这样太过残忍。她不想向他解释她和Melendez之间的事情，那样只会让他更加难过。

“但是现在也挺好的。”他站了起来，“我算是你的朋友吧？”

“当然。”她也站了起来，拍了拍裤子上的灰，站在比他高一层的台阶上。她想告诉他，他值得更好的人，但这句话听起来太过虚伪，不过是一个管冕堂皇的借口。也许行动会比语言更加合适，于是她贴近他，抱住了他，“我不会忘记你的。”她亲吻了他的额头，然后松开了他。

“你们好。”突然有一个矮个子的女生端着一个相机，出现在他们的身边，“我现在正在完成一个项目，收集生活中美好的瞬间，刚才不小心照到了你们的照片，请问我可以把这张照片加入我的项目里吗？”她拿着相机给他们看照片。

照片里他们两个人站在台阶上，他在阳光里，她在屋檐下的阴影里，她闭着眼在亲吻他的额头。这张照片的构图非常完美，色彩也十分鲜亮，他们隔着阴阳界限相拥在一起，就像他们接下来的命运一般，再也不会有交集。

他看向Lim，她看着这张照片微笑了起来，“好啊，我们不介意。”

女生又说道，“那能把你们的邮箱留给我吗？我回家以后把这张照片发给你们。”

他们互相看了看彼此，立刻明白了对方的意思。“算了吧。”他们异口同声道。他们是两条相交线，过了这段时间，再也不会见面，何必还留下这样的牵挂。即使他们都有对方的电话号码，也不会再联系了。打通了电话，说什么呢？只能是无言和尴尬。但他们也绝不会把对方的电话号码删掉，也许他们会在生活最难过的时候打开通讯录，滑到对方的名字时，突然感到一阵温暖。

女生和他们道谢之后就离开了。他们也明白是时候道别了，谁也没有发表一番肺腑之言，他们表现得好像以后还会见面一样平常。

“再见。”她向他告别。

“再见。”他也向她告别，转身离开了，走了两步又回过头来，“别太想我。”

Lim没有说话，只露出一个微小的笑容，她知道自己会想他的，在以后每一个孤单的夜里，在每一个脆弱的时刻，她都会想起这个宽容温柔又幽默的男人，他曾经是她黑暗日子里唯一的星星，他包容她的一切，带给她欢笑。他只是一个星星，永远都比不上那个让她生活无比灿烂的太阳那样明亮，即使如此，他也努力地闪烁着光芒，为她用星光撑起一小顶帐篷，给了她一个容身之地。他默默观看着聆听着她的压力，她的不安，她的烦恼，他从不主动去问，这让她无比安心。她会想起他的，每当抬头看见像海一样的天空，都会觉得是他在注视着她，保护着她。她最后仔细地望向他的眼睛，不肯从那片暖洋中抽出身来。

“走了。”她向他挥挥手，骑上摩托车离开了。

Pratt转过身来看着她离开的身影，不知不觉地湿润了眼眶。他很久都没有这样强烈地爱上一个人，也无意卷入这样无疾而终的感情中。可他像中邪了一样，冲进那个巨大的漩涡。他不知道该如何安慰自己，忘记她是最好的选择，只当是一场旖旎的仲夏之梦。

“Dr.Melendez。”Pratt的电话又一次响起，他接起了电话。

“你和Lim在哪？院长要见你。”Melendez语气着急地问道。

“我刚和她去打泰拳了。”Pratt语调愉快地说着，还不经意地发出了满足的笑声， “然后我们去吃了东西，现在她回家洗澡了，我也在家。”

电话挂断，Melendez觉得浑身都难受得要命。

Lim从家回到医院，大脑混混沌沌地像一块锈住的钟表，秒针来来回回地卡在原地。她太困了，距离对她来说失去的意义，她想伸手开门，却落了个空，手从门把手边上挥过去。世界像张扭动着的大网，她随时都会像爱丽丝一样跌进一个奇幻世界。

她趴在办公桌上休息，顾不着思考别的事情，只希望眼睛能休息一会儿，脖子不用再撑着脑袋。她像是被打了麻药一般，不知道自己什么时候昏睡过去的。

“我以为你会比这聪明。”Melendez气势汹汹地冲进她的办公室，他将她吵醒。Lim皱着眉头，还没从睡梦中醒来，她用手搓了搓脸，被他恶劣的态度搞得莫名其妙。

“你在说什么？”她嗓音沙哑地问道。

“你跟学生走得太近了！”他说着深吸了一口气，他的胸腔随之剧烈的起伏，“你知道他们会怎么说你。”

“等等。”他的无端指责让她暴躁了起来，“你到底在说什么？”她又问了一遍，随后逐渐苏醒的大脑突然反应过来他是在影射她和Pratt的关系。这下她更生气了。Pratt要离开了，她才和他告别过，恐怕他们这辈子都不会再见面了。其次，就算她和Pratt的关系太过亲密，Melendez也是最没有资格来教训她的人，他和Claire在一起了，凭什么对她大吼大叫，“瞧瞧这是谁在教训我啊？”她抬起一边眉毛讽刺道，并没有说出脑海里瞬间喷涌而出的那些大长段的解释和道理，这是另一种意义上的伶牙俐齿，她知道这最能戳到他的痛点。

“我是作为朋友在提醒你。”他的语气稍微平静了一些。

“你和Claire已经在一起一年了吧，我有说过什么吗？我有告诉任何人吗？我甚至都没有提起过这件事，因为我不想让你们觉得不自在。”她已经仁至义尽了，她为他保守了秘密，也从不评判他的行为，而他却在这道貌岸然地指责起她来。她的声音从沉着平缓变得激动高昂起来，质问结束时，他的脸色僵硬了起来。

他的眼神飘忽不定，看起来犹豫不决，整个人像个泄了气的皮球，半晌才缓缓地开口，“我们分手了。”


	12. Chapter 12

“我们分手了。”这几个字撞进Lim的耳膜里立刻引起了一阵震颤，她的脸颊一瞬间就烧了起来。

她站在原地，微张着的嘴一个字也说不出来，似乎是忘记了她作为朋友的义务，这种时候她本应当说些什么安慰他。可她心里异常复杂的情绪搅在一起，像湿毛巾一般死死地堵住她的喉咙。她的眼睛一直望着他，眼前不再是他的身影，而是他们这段时间相处的画面。

他们在烤鸭店里他阴沉着的脸，像是被抢食的动物一般威胁着她身边的Pratt。他那莫名其妙的占有欲，把蓝眼睛的实习生折腾得够惨。他在竞选上主任以后第一时间就望向她这边，闪着光的眼神，像是要从她这讨个奖赏。下班了他立刻拉着她去喝酒，在得到她的赞赏以后脸上露出又惊喜又温暖的表情。这些她全都看在眼里。最开始她怕是自己自作多情了，可后来她确定自己看到的不是幻觉，Melendez恐怕自己都没意识到他太在乎她了。

出事的那天晚上她叫他出去吃饭，本来为了把话说清楚，好让他们彻底了断。可谁知道她是那么的懦弱，她做不到理智地和他撇清关系，于是她便抛下那段话逃离了那里。她本该冷酷一些告诉他远离她，她本该直接指出他对他们的关系的肖像是不切实际不合时宜的。可是她说不出口，她只是用尽最后的理智让他去找Claire，让他做一个体面的人。

毫不意外，得到这样的结果甚至可以说是她意料之中的事情。她明明知道Melendez在不停地向自己靠近，还放任他，可以说她在潜意识中早都料到了这件事情的发生。Lim开始感到闯祸之后的不安和内疚，像小时候摔坏了同学的生日礼物一样，只不过这次没有人会跑来指责她，让她承担相应的后果。不该这样，她想。她宁愿Claire指着她的鼻子骂她一顿，可是她非常清楚那不会发生。

她是个抢走别人宝贝的小偷、强盗，是个趁人之危的卑鄙小人。虽然没有人会去审判她，但她并不能心安理得地享受偷来的一切，这也许就是对她最大的惩罚吧。

心里最隐秘的角落里的那份窃喜让Lim对自己感到绝望，她还渴望着他，这一点从未改变过，不论她怎么狡辩，事实就是如此。她从未忘记过他们在一起的快乐时光，指尖相触的瞬间阳光铺满了她的整个心房，每一次对上他纯粹的笑容，她知道那是属于自己的，是他只会献给她的单纯。

她爱他呀，这让她无可奈何。

在进行强烈的心理活动的同时，Lim也在等Melendez继续说下去。她猜他不会仅仅满足于告诉她这个事实。

“所以…”他轻轻地叹了一口气，“我才想告诉你，这种师生恋不会有什么好的结局，虽然我这么说像个自大狂，但事实就是如此。”

Lim恍惚了一下，明白他还在说Pratt的事情。她气得想要狂笑，都这个时候了，Melendez还在纠结实习生的事情。他真是世界上最大的傻子。她以为他接下来会告诉她他分手是因为她，是因为他无法忘记她，他爱她。她甚至在脑海里彩排了一遍，自己该怎么回答。万万没想到他在这里假装正义语重心长地劝她别和实习生纠缠，好像他在意的只是她的事业，好像他根本不在乎失去她，根本不想得到她。

Lim轻皱了一下眉头，否认掉了自己心里的失落。

“他让我把这个给你。”Melendez伸手把一个东西塞进她的手里。

Lim把目光落在手中的纸张上。是她和Pratt别离之时的那张照片，她在亲吻他的额头。她不知道Pratt到底在搞什么鬼，他们当时明明一致同意谁都不应该拥有这张照片。

『就因为这个？』她在心里想着，Melendez怒气冲冲地跑来质问她就是因为她和Pratt之间的疑似恋情吗？

这么长时间，Melendez都在逃避，他不愿意做出选择，只是在等待。他在等Claire腻了和他的生活，主动提出分手，他在等Lim给他明确的信号，他才好有勇气和Claire分手。可是Claire一直都在紧紧地抓住他，而她自己又没有给他多大的希望。所以他拖了好几个月的时间，什么都没做，只是一点点地向她的方向滑去。那个天平从一开始就是倾斜的，她们在他的心中分量不一样。他明知道如此，却不做出任何选择，就让事情一点点地变坏，最终让责任落在了她的身上。

他并不指明他的心意，只是在事情变得非常糟糕的时候被迫做出决断，然后现在又跑来这里指责她的‘糊涂’。他已经分手了，却依旧不愿意为了她而拼一次，还在顾忌Pratt。既然他什么都不想舍弃，也不愿承担选择带来的责任和后果，那她绝不能让他的生活过得太容易。

如果他想要她，那么他就应该直接开口说出来，而不是像个小姑娘一样扭扭捏捏。她短暂地回想了一下他们之间的过往，发现他从没有主动迈出过一步，总是要她来做决定。实习的时候他没能表白出口，因为她稍稍后退了一步，他既不向前一步坚定地表达出他的感情，也不追着问她为什么退缩，他只是顿了一下，就接受了她的决定。就连他们发生关系的第一个夜晚也是她主动的，她先提出要去他家，她先靠近他一步，她先凑过去给了他一个吻，他只是顺着加深了这个吻。后来她病好了以后，心里很乱，于是在他来示好的时候不留情面地叫他离远点。而他呢，立刻又后退了起来。

她看穿了他这个胆小鬼，知道他永远也不会主动前进一步，如果她就那样等着他，也许他们这辈子都不会在一起。所以她又一次主动做了选择，她让步了，她说不想那是最后一个夜晚，看着他笑得像个傻子，还嘴硬说可能不是个好主意，老天，她当时恨不得揍他，可是她知道他是个多么容易退缩的人，所以她向他伸出了手。

不管她选择什么，他都没有异议，就连他们的分手都顺利的让她不敢相信，他毫无障碍地接受了她的说法。那时候她真的怀疑起来，也许他从来都没有像她一样投入那么多感情在其中。

可是后来发生的一切都证实了另一个说法，他太在乎她的看法。Lim不能让他一直都这样下去，她不能总是做那个主动的人，不管是选择在一起还是选择继续做朋友，这次她一点都不会给他留下拖延的时间，他必须要选择一条路走下去。

她看着他那深色的浑圆的瞳仁挤满了眼眶，时常觉得他的眼睛很像小孩，现在她觉得他做事也很像儿童。他在其他人眼中都是非常成熟又成功的医生，可是每当他面对她的时候，就会忘记成年人的责任。她不能再纵容他下去了。

“Pratt要走了”，她把嘴角扯平，表情变得很冷淡“这是道别礼物而已。”她明明能把事情给他完全解释清楚，可是她一点都不想那样做，她想看着他煎熬，在内心无限地揣测他们到底是什么关系，她想要惩罚他。

“什么？医院没有要开除他呀，院长找他就是说这个事。”Melendez脸上凝重的表情这才有所缓解。

“他母亲身体不适合居住在这里，他们要搬走了。”她说着顺手把那张照片放进了第一层的抽屉里，“还有什么想问的吗？”她挑起一边的眉毛，看着他。

对面的人尴尬地张了张嘴，没有说出话来。她太了解他了，他那该死的面子不会让他问出‘你和Pratt以后还会联系吗？’这样的问题，他也不会表现出他其实很想知道他们是否真的发生过感情，更不会在这时候表达他的真心。

Melendez难受得快要吐血了，他说出他们分手的事实以后，就一直在等待Lim的询问。他以为她好歹也会问一下他们为什么分手。谁知道她沉默着什么也没说。于是他继续说起了到这件办公室的目的，他不想让她和Pratt真的有什么关系。

她脸上的表情在经过一连串的情绪变化以后突然变得冰冷得让他难以靠近。他看着那张熟悉的脸渐渐陌生了起来，一下注意到了挂在她眼睛下方浓郁的青黑，他知道她很久都没有睡觉了。虽然他很想搞清楚一切，想把事情和她说清楚，但是他觉得目前有更紧急的事情，就是让她好好休息休息。

“我送你回家吧。”他的语气突然缓和，“你很久没睡觉了吧，这样骑车很危险的。”

Lim愣了一下，好像没有预料到他会这么说，“不用了，我还有事，在休息室凑合一晚。”

Melendez还记得她那可怕的起床气，还有每次睡眠不足时围绕在她周身郁躁的气场。他理所当然地以为她只是太需要休息了，于是止住了话头，离开了那里。他完全不知道未来等待他的是什么。

看着Melendez离开的身影，Lim失去了支撑身体的力气，颓然倒在了椅子上，她真的好累，好想昏倒在这间可笑的办公室里。

『你告诉我这些是想要什么呢？想告诉我你爱我所以才分手吗？想让我说我也爱你，我也舍不得你吗？』

她可能是太困了，眼睛变得异常湿润，打了个哈欠，眼泪从眼角溢了出来。一定是她太困了。

Melendez拉开车门，坐在座位上很久都没有启动引擎。他就静静地坐着，在心里盘算着明天该怎么办，似乎所有的事情都在这两天内爆发了。在烤鸭店里Audrey拆穿了他一直隐藏着的情感，那是个表白的好时机，可是他就那样坐着看她的身影消失。

他认清了自己的处境，去跟Claire提出分手。他以为自己做得没什么错，可是看到她的反应才知道自己是错太久了。而心情崩溃的Claire又导致了Pratt犯了错。如果Audrey没有选择在那个时间，那么Pratt也不会出事。接着他又想到，这根本不是Audrey的错，要说谁错了，也只是他而已。他得在这次事故中保护她，不想她再次消失在他的生活中，一想到这个可能，他就觉得浑身发冷，哪怕只有一丝可能也不行。

似乎这还不够爆炸一般，Pratt又在第二天火上浇油，他得意洋洋地向Melendez宣布着他和Audrey的亲密。那张照片落入他的眼中时，他真实地听见了自己理智崩塌的声音，像水坝的最后一颗螺丝钉迸出落地的声音。轰得一下，他再找回理智的时候，已经站在她的办公室了。

他在这个巨大的漩涡中被冲昏了头脑，拿着照片去找Audrey对峙，还说出了他分手的事情。这样她会怎么看自己呢？好像是他在逼迫她，告诉她自己是为了她才分手的，他在逼着她回到自己的身边，承认他们的感情。这是他最不想要做的事情，他不愿意以这样别扭的姿势去接近她，可这也正是他在做的事情。

“唉…”他数不清这是今天第几次叹气了。

Audrey应该明白他的心意了吧，她虽然看起来并不是一个敏感多疑的人，但她并不迟钝，自己做了那么多过分的事情，她怎么可能猜不到？可是他不敢轻举妄动，因为他不确定她和Pratt之间到底有什么。虽然那个蓝眼睛终于走了，他也没敢松一口气，反倒觉得这件事让Audrey离自己更远了。

说到Pratt，那小子离开的时候让他把照片交给她，却没有向任何人告别。真是个傲慢的家伙，他在心里诽议着。

还有另外一件事会让他头疼，他要以什么态度来面对Claire呢？她已经表示过她不在乎了，他被原谅了。可是他真的能原谅自己吗？他会忍不住愧疚吧，他在面对她的时候会忍不住撤掉一些他一贯的强硬专制吧。他能想到Claire会厌恶他那样做。他会尽力让自己不去想之前发生的事情的。

Claire应该不会去找Audrey说什么的，毕竟她是个自尊心很强的女孩儿。这样还好，不然他不知道事情会变成什么疯狂的模样。他不想自己对她的感情在别人的口中变得扭曲。

说到底，是什么阻止他现在就冲进Audrey的办公室，向她完全地道出自己的真心？他问自己。他害怕，怕她会立刻就拒绝他，告诉他是在白日做梦。说得好听一点，阻止他的是成年人的理智，说得直接一点，他只是害怕受伤，宁愿什么都不做而已。他怕自己展示出最柔软的一面就会立刻受到伤害。紧接着他又陷入了矛盾当中，她怎么会伤害他呢？她是那个一直都默默支持他帮助他的人啊。

可上次正是她主动结束了他们的关系。他又想到了那件事。直到现在为止，她都没有明确地表达过一次心意。

不行。他不能冒失地去向她吐露真情，他的爱意可能会成为她的负担。她太重要了，他不能失去她。如果唯一能让他留在她身边的办法就是做朋友，那么他会像以前一样和她做知心的朋友，分享工作和生活中的一切。也许他会暗中爱慕她，但他并不会做出任何过界的举动。

是的，他会像以前那样，和她斗嘴，和她竞争，在她看不见的角度注视着她，帮她，爱她，即使被她嫌弃也无所谓。她是个那么好强的人，从不肯轻易接受别人的帮助，可是这些年她渐渐习惯了他的善意渗透进她的生活中。

想到这，Melendez松了一口气，只要他弄清楚他们之间的关系，别的事情就都不重要了，比如他被扣掉三个月的奖金，比如明天早上他要主持的晨会。他慢吞吞地发动了车子，离开了停车场，向家的方向开去。

回到家第一眼就看见了门厅里放着的她的头盔。那天晚上他和Claire分手之后他开着车就回家了，之后就出了事，他暂时忘记将头盔还给Audrey。看见头盔孤零零地落在门口，骑手却不在这里，他突然觉得自己就像这个被遗落的头盔一样。

他们分手以后，他总感觉她会回来的，她不会把他丢下的，结果那么长时间过去，她就好像已经忘了他一样。准确的说，她有告诉过他，她对于分手不是那么肯定。可他抑制住了自己立刻就想求得复合的心情，他怕她只是一时兴起，他怕没过多久她又会反悔。谁能料想得到，分手后竟然发生了这么多的事情。

他拿起头盔，看见反光的球形罩上自己那张变了形的脸，像个愚蠢又悲伤的青蛙。他轻轻把它放下，换了鞋进屋去了。

第二天他鬼使神差地没有将头盔带去还给她。

第三天也是如此。


	13. Chapter 13

从那天他们仓促结束对话起，似乎什么都没有改变。第一天是这样，第二天也是这样，直到第三天，Melendez感觉自己被游乐园的海盗船抛进了深不见底的加勒比海里，海水灌满了肺部，呼吸不过来。

Lim这两天没有和他主动说过一句话，作为医生这似乎也没什么，他们很忙。虽说他们在一家医院，忙起来时也会见不着面。不知道从什么时候起Melendez就觉得心脏里住了一只不知消停的松鼠，咚咚咚地上蹦下跳。每时每刻都觉得有一千根泛着寒光的针尖横在他背后，当他放松身体的时候就会扎上来。这种霉运当头的不妙感，正是疯狂报警的直觉，而他并不知道，还以为是身体不舒服。

盘算了半天，他忽然记起，似乎就是从他离开Lim的办公室起，这种感觉就像幽灵一般粘在他身后，怎样都甩不掉。他迫切地需要和Lim对话，说点什么都行，只要知道他们之间一切照常就好。

Melendez想起上次自己分手，Lim重拾比分游戏的事情，当时把他从分手的郁闷中解救了出来，不管他现在是为什么感觉怪异，他想他们之间小小的游戏应该能让他感觉到一切都还在掌控之中。于是他决定再开一局，缓解一下他们之间隐约有些紧张的气氛，他知道Lim无法拒绝那样的诱惑。她一直都是那样，只要他提出有趣的事情，不管是多大的火坑她都会往里跳，追求刺激似乎像咒语一般顽固地刻在她的骨头上。

第二天一早，他将新来的实习生们拉到她身边，介绍起了游戏规则。

“没兴趣，不参加。” Lim没等他说完话，就直接拒绝了，随后她唰得一下转身离开，走得那么快，白色的袍子在她身体两侧飘了起来。要不是他还能闻到她橙花洗发水的淡淡香味，都不敢确定她刚才是否来过这里。

他和六个实习生站在原地面面相觑，大眼瞪小眼，他咳嗽了两下以掩饰自己计划失败之后的尴尬，假装无事地分配好他们的工作之后，Melendez朝Lim离开的方向看了几眼，深深吸了口气，把胸腔里奇怪的酸涩感压了压，他才不会像个十八岁都不到的小姑娘一样动不动就感到委屈呢。他不知道自己怎么惹着Lim了，也许只是她早餐没吃好吧，他嘀咕着，轻微地晃了晃脑袋。说着不打算在意，还是一路在内心里抱怨了很多。

半夜Melendez躺在空荡荡的床上辗转反侧，像个烙不熟的煎饼。他不喜欢目前这种状态，太过煎熬。虽说他不打算逼着她回到自己身边，可是他也没为这种情况而做准备。他想过再怎么样他们也该是朋友，没想到这层关系也变得岌岌可危了起来。

他仔细回想那天自己到底说了什么，他提了分手的事情，提了Pratt的事情。总共就这两件事，她不可能因为他分手的事情而生气，那难道是因为Pratt？…他沮丧地用手抹了一把脸，决定不再思考，这样无用的猜测只会吞噬他的睡眠时间，并不会帮助他弄清真相。

第二天早晨，天气特别阴沉，似乎随时都会下暴雨，路上有人已经准备好了雨伞。Morgan在心中叹了口气，还好她是开车来的，不然这像是世界末日的鬼天气会害得她连家都回不去。

“Dr.Lim”Morgan整理好心情敲了敲Lim办公室的门就进去了，她看见Melendez在里面，于是也向他点了点头，“Dr.Melendez。”

“怎么了？”Lim看向她。

“病人的家属不愿意让他做这个手术。”Morgan面露难色地向她说道，“就连Browne也没能劝动他们。”

Lim站起身来，顺手从衣架上拿起白大褂套在身上，然后走出了办公室。Morgan赶紧跟在她身后，离开前看了一眼Melendez。他全程都像一个透明人一样站在那里，没有说一个字，这可不像外科主任的待遇，她在心里想，然后快步地追上Lim。

如果说昨天Melendez还能安慰自己说她是早餐没吃好，那么今天他什么借口也找不出来了。他在进她的办公室的时候，亲眼看到她把吃的只剩了一小半的松饼丢进垃圾桶里，面前还摆着香喷喷的咖啡。她的黑眼圈也没有之前看起来那么严重了，气色看起来好了很多，按理来说，没有什么会让她心情不好了。

可Melendez隐隐觉得自己进门的一瞬间，她的气场就变了，从放松的状态突然紧张了起来。他感觉身后的针尖又近了一分，汗毛都要倒立起来了。

“早安”他先打了个招呼。

她从椅子上站起来，“早安”

唔，似乎也没有什么不同，除了她身后窗户外黑压压的云层将她衬得格外阴沉，Melendez把揣在口袋的手拿了出来，“什么时候有空去喝一杯吧。”他努力让自己的声音听起来正常，虽然在一大早就约人晚上去喝酒这个行为怎么看都不正常。

“抱歉，最近很忙，恐怕没时间。”他的话尾音刚落下，Lim就直接拒绝了。她稍稍扬起下巴，居高临下一般看着他，并没有像她说的那样感到抱歉，也并不打算解释自己。这副样子让他觉得非常陌生，要知道Melendez几乎不曾被她拒绝过，就算她真的有事也会向他一通抱怨，并解释自己的时间到底是被什么事占用了。而现在的她，双手撑在桌面上，像在办公事一样看着他，并没有多说一个字的打算。原来，被她拒绝是这种感受啊，他愣住了。

Melendez见过她这样过拒绝过很多人。上班的时候对她抱有好感的同事邀请她下班去喝一杯，她会抬高那道细长的眉毛，微微张开嘴唇，表示出自己很惊讶，然后弯弯的月牙会摆出内疚的样子，她说自己有事，行程不方便，随手就打发了不想要的约会。在酒吧里怀着旖旎幻想的醉汉凑上来请她喝酒的时候，她会翻一个大大的白眼然后用手拉住Melendez的胳膊，向那些不知趣的人说她已经有伴了。不管是礼貌的回答，还是无奈甚至有些生气的拒绝，都有一个共同点，就是她不在乎那些被拒绝者，所以语气中不自觉就带上了些撒谎的气息，而她也傲慢到不屑于掩藏。他从没想过自己有一天也会变成被敷衍的倒霉蛋。

Melendez曾经仔细地用目光描摹过她那双漂亮的眼睛，高高耸起的眉骨圆润的下滑，深陷的眼窝恰到好处地展现着风情，卷翘的睫毛下面藏着她巧克力色的眼眸。对上那双藏着柔情和智慧的眼睛时，总是很愉悦，像是胃里灌满了冒着香气的红茶。可惜现在他能看到的就只剩下绝情。她眼里像凝固的黑色岩浆一般死气沉沉的，不肯赏给他一点光亮。

Melendez就是在这时才意识到事情真的很严重了。

“Dr.Lim”Morgan突然进来了，打断了他的话。随后Lim快速地换上了衣服，冲出了办公室。

Melendez还愣在原地，随后像是抖掉身上石化的碎片一样，他浑身颤了颤才动了起来，赶紧去追他们的脚步，他作为主任有义务去解决这个麻烦。他把那些令人疲倦的感情都推开，展现出专业的精神来。

拉开那扇透明的门，Claire松了一口气。今天的会议室里非常嘈杂，Park几个人正在热烈地讨论着病例，而Melendez不在这里，只有Lim在时不时地赞同或者否定。

这些天来，她一直都能感觉到Melendez和Lim之间的暗流涌动。他们俩似乎不再说话了，也许是单方面的，她看见好几次Lim趁Melendez来之前就走开。这件事Morgan已经和她吐槽好几天了，金发的住院医师总是一边用余光盯着闹别扭的两个人，一边用脚踢她，让她也注意到正在发生的事情。

她怎么可能注意不到呢，Claire在心里苦笑了一下，可是她一点都不想要知道啊。

她不想看见他们之间出现任何波动，不论事两人之间的爱意，或者是别扭的冷战，她都不想看。那似乎每时每刻都在提醒她，前些时间发生的事情。过去的一年时间，是她最开心的时间，她沉浸在和Melendez在一起生活的喜悦中，幻想着他们能一辈子都那样。可是偏偏Lim又回来了，不客气地打碎了她所有的美梦。Claire告诉自己要妥善处理这件事情，她不能像个二十岁刚出头的小姑娘一样，为了这段感情就又哭又闹。更何况Lim和Melendez都是她的上司。为了她的事业和未来，她也不敢逾越。

她从不想要向任何人提起这件事，但这两天，她越来越觉得有必要找Lim谈一谈。并不是去找她要一个说法，她自己也说不清楚是为了什么。也许再过两天吧，她想，说不定再过两天他们终于会消停了。

又过了几天，他们之间还是那样别扭着。

Lim看着站在急症室中央手里拿着一块东西正在挥舞着的Melendez，不由自主地皱了皱眉头，然后又叹了口气，表情软化了下来。

她有些于心不忍了，这几天对他来说一定又漫长又煎熬吧，她折磨他折磨得不浅。比如买他喜欢喝的咖啡，请所有人喝，除了他，再比如，接受别人的邀请，却唯独不接受他的邀请等等。她知道这种行为很幼稚，可是她不想再被动前进了。他们几乎每次都是靠默契来发现对方的感情，这让她觉得很累。她感觉他们之间似乎少了一些激情，两人总是在顺水推舟地进行下一步。她想要给那平稳的溪流安置几块石头，让河流变得湍急，她想要被爱情冲到头脑发昏，想要感受到被强烈的爱着，需要着。可是他呀，自从他生病以后就很少会表露出激动的情绪了。

每次故意冷落他后，他那像小鹿一般的眼睛里露出迷茫又受伤的神色都会让她觉得又愧疚又过瘾。他的嘴唇紧紧地抿在一起，嘴角小幅度地抽动着，皮肤突然变得苍白。在她的仔细观察下，他一起一伏的胸膛也变得十分明显。看来她是真的拿捏准了他的痛点。

Lim一边走进急诊室，一边在心里想着，要不算了吧，他们都经历了太多了，这么大岁数的人了，没有必要再折腾了。就在她准备放弃的关头，突然看清了Melendez手里拿的东西————是上次她输给他的一美元，展展地压在玻璃框里。

这是在干什么，Lim语气不自觉地僵硬。

“啊，我在给他们组织一场小竞赛。”Melendez把手里的玻璃块抛起来接住，又抛起来接住，恶劣地笑了一下，“哪个实习生分数最高，这个就算作是奖品了。”

“这算是什么奖品？”Lim下意识皱紧了眉头，绷大了眼睛。

“你们知道这是什么吗？”他挥了挥手里的东西，问面前站着的实习生，很满意地发现没有人能回答这个问题，“这可是比赛常年的冠军Dr.Lim输给我的那次赔下的一美元，谁要是赢了，这个就归他了。”

Lim听到这话，顿时忘记了放过他的打算，她绝对会跟他斗到底。那次还不是为了让他开心才输给他的？现在反倒拿这事来炫耀了。这个一美元已经被他们当作是感情的象征了，他现在随便就要说给别人，他是在把他们的过往当垃圾一样扔掉吗？

她一把从Melendez的手中抢过玻璃块，“Dr.Melendez的游戏不够刺激，不如来玩我的游戏。”她说着从口袋里掏出两百美元，“分两队，哪队赢了可以拿这钱去吃顿午饭。”

果然，实习生们立刻就选择了Lim的方案。他们很快就分好了队，一个高个子金黄色头发的女生还有一个中等身高的亚洲女生以及一个身材十分魁梧的棕发男生加入了Melendez，而Lim这边则是三位男实习生，一个带着眼镜，一个留着胡子，还有一个留着及肩的长发。

Lim在别人看不见的角度冷哼了一声，果然Melendez依旧喜欢年轻女实习生，这一点从来没有变过，太好预见了。她看着Melendez头发整齐又利索地梳向头的一侧，深邃的五官现在正像花一样绽放着，他笑得十分灿烂，平日低沉的嗓音现在也高昂了起来，一副干劲十足的样子。她又打量了那个金发的实习生，从各个角度看，都十分像他的某任前女友，想到这一点Lim被自己恶心到了，她起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

“我们还缺一个裁判。”Melendez抱着手臂站在旁边，把这个难题抛给了Lim。

一提到裁判，Lim的脑子里一下就冒出了Shaun的身影。他是最客观的人，又观察仔细，肯定是一个好裁判，最关键的是她确定自己和他的关系要比Melendez强，她做主任的时候可没有少帮他。虽然她还没想好自己要怎么才能影响到他的判决，但她肯定自己能找到一个方法去腐化那位公正的裁判，这次她一定不能输，即使要用到阴险的手段也不可以输。“Murphy。”她提议道。

“好。”Melendez看起来有点惊讶。

游戏一开始，Lim就感觉十分糟糕。Melendez那队的病人是一个说话很小声的女大学生，而且很显然对他有好感，不管谁在说话那位病人的目光总是粘在他的身上。Lim自己这队的病人却是一个脾气坏极了的糟老头子，从她进门的那一刻起，那位病人就没好气地向他们抱怨自己的身体，她似乎看到了Melendez站在病房外偷笑。她咬了咬牙，铁了心忽略门外抑制不住渗透进来的洋洋得意。

Melendez现在觉得浑身都舒适了，他终于出了一口气。果然她又上钩了，他知道怎么激怒她。病人也是他提前安排好的，他这边是一个非常听话的大学生，而Lim那边则是一个非常棘手的老头子。怎么看他都不可能输，更何况他还挑选了看起来非常善解人意能和病人共情的两位女生，他在心里笑得更大声了，笑意不知不觉地爬上了他的脸颊。他要让她知道他不是一个会轻易认输的人。不管她在闹什么别扭，他都会奉陪到底。

一周后

Melendez和Lim坐在会议室的两边，身后站着他们的实习生，会议室的另一头坐着Murphy，像个一丝不苟的审判官，他看起来很严肃。两个病患都出院了，他的调查结果也出来了。

Melendez双手绞在一起放在膝盖上，不想向对面的人暴露出他很紧张的事实。这次比赛，他没想到会那么坎坷。

第一个出现问题的就是那个看起来很温柔的亚洲女实习生May，他没想到她做事竟然那么有钝感，让她给病人做腰椎穿刺，她既不知道提前安抚病人，也不知道隐瞒自己手生的事实，她直接告诉了病人她不常做这个，可能会手生。长着一双水灵灵大眼睛的病人，一下就被她吓住了，喊叫着要换一个人给她做。Melendez只好亲自上场才安抚住她。他瞥了一眼，看见站在角落的Murphy拿着pad在上面写了点什么。

果然刻板印象是不可取的，Melendez这次可是吃了大亏。他安排May来照顾病人，可是那家伙像是从来没有照顾过别人一样，一心只顾着自己的事情，不论他怎么教，她好像都学不会怎么关心别人，象是个完全不能共情的冷血动物。

那个高个子的金发女生倒是很聪明，这正是他想要她加入的原因，可是她似乎不屑于参与这样的游戏，Melendez对她的傲慢感到恼火。经常竞争会让你们都变得更加敏锐，他咬牙切齿地向那位眼睛都不带抬一下的实习生说道。可是他没资格发火，因为她已经做好了她的本职工作，只不过没有帮助他更加完美地完成计划而已。

他只能寄希望于他们组的肌肉型男了，“你，去陪病人聊聊天，让她心情好点，今天她已经忍受很多了，Emily和May完全在起反作用。”他指使着唯一能好好完成命令的男实习生去完成重要的使命。“温柔点，贴心点。”他还不忘记嘱咐道。他们的病人看起来病情简单，实际上其中还隐藏着另外一种疾病，这让他们花了好些功夫才完成手术。

Melendez在心里感觉自己这次肯定要栽了。明明之前都安排好了，为什么还能出现这些意外。不过输给Lim也不是什么丢人的事情，反正这些年他也没少输，其实…他感觉还不赖。他只是想激起她的兴趣而已，无论结果怎么样，他的目的都达到了。

“这次比赛的结果是…”Murphy要宣布了，他故意停顿了一下，“Dr.Melendez的团队赢得了比赛。”

Melendez瞪大了眼睛，扭过头去看Murphy，他完全不敢相信他们赢了，这是不可能的，他们处理得很糟糕，病人挨了两刀才出院。

“这怎么可能。”他自己都没注意到，这句话就说出口了。

“本来应该Dr.Lim赢的，但是他们组试图在比赛中途贿赂裁判，所以被扣分。”他听到了Melendez的疑问，于是认真地解答到。

Melendez忘记了顾虑，将目光移到了对面人的脸上，看着脸色铁青的Lim，他发出了一声爆笑，一旦打开了这个闸门，笑声就延绵不绝地从胸腔里蹦了出来，他笑得眼泪都模糊了视线，怎么也没想到那个人竟然会做这样的蠢事。

Lim坐在座位上，好像被上刑了一般煎熬。她的脸部不停活动着，一会儿咬自己口腔里的软肉，一会儿活动起了下颌骨，让自己看起来不是那么僵硬。Melendez刺耳的笑声让她想跨过宽阔的桌面去揍他。

要说她是怎么输的，完全赖她自己。本来一切都顺利，她的病人其实没有看起来那么糟糕，是个刀子嘴豆腐心的人。她的实习生也很能干。戴眼镜的实习生精准地找到了复杂的病因，长发的实习生找到了病人的儿子，让他们来了一场令护士门忍不住掉眼泪的久别重逢 ，留着胡子实习生则是一个很好的间谍，他被Lim安排着，天天打探Melendez那边的情况。他们在一路领先的状态下完美地完成了手术。眼看着终点就在前方，奖杯马上就要到手。

而她，足智多谋的Dr.Lim，却干了一件画蛇添足的蠢事情。她找到Murphy，先是夸了他一顿，然后暗示自己不能输了比赛，暗示自己赢了比赛他会得到很多好处。Murphy没有回答，只是拿起Pad，在上面勾勾画画了起来。

宣判结果之前，她心里忐忑不安，总觉得自己多嘴了，结果还真是如此。

Lim从没有输得这么窝囊过，正是因为她太想赢了，所以才输了。她看见对面组拿到了那两百美元，脸色变得更难堪了。那天她从Melendez手里抢过玻璃框夹着的一美元后，就将那东西放在自己办公室了。她现在气得想要去把它扔掉，就为了那东西，她既丢了面子，又损失了两百美元。

Lim怒气冲冲地离开了会议室，重重地按下了电梯按钮，感觉身后有人跟了过来，她从反光的电梯门上看到一个模糊的身影，是Melendez，虽然看不清，但是她就是知道。

“别这样玩不起。”他戏谑地说道。

“我承认我输了。”她语气平静地说道，紧接着又换了讽刺的语气道“但也仅仅是因为我没有一个为我着迷的病人罢了。”她不知道自己怎么了，说出来的话完全违背了自己的意愿。

“这不公平。”Melendez已经走到她身边了，“你才是那个贿赂裁判的人，这不公平。”他重复了两遍。不知道是在指责她说的话不公平，还是在指责这段时间她那样对他不公平。

“从来就没有什么公平不公平的。”她转过头去不看他。

“把那个一美元还给我吧。”Melendez算是和善地请求道。

“什么？开玩笑吧。”提起那个Lim就觉得生气，她忘记了回避，直直撞进Melendez的眼睛里“上次你还要把它随便给一个实习生呢。”

“没想到你这么珍惜啊。”

“你在说什么？我现在就准备去办公室把它扔掉，宁愿扔到垃圾桶里也不会给你。”

“喂，这么说过分了吧。”

他们的声音太大了，但是两个人都不甚在意。直到Andrews来到了他们身后，“别再吵了，这是医院，不是你们家。”

Lim听见这句话，深深吸了一口气，压了压怒火，她抬了抬眉毛，别过头去。

“你们俩最近到底怎么了，搅合得整个外科不得安宁。”Andrews问道，“这么大年纪的人了，真不懂你们在搞什么。”

两人此刻默契地沉默了，谁也没有接话，也许是因为说，也不知道该怎么回答吧。

“既然你们要闹，那就闹个痛快，下周医学院送来的那个部分器官镜面翻转的那个病人，你们俩给我一起负责，一起手术。”Andrews的语气变得严厉，让他们知道他没有在开玩笑。

“不要吧”“别这样”两人异口同声。

Andrews不理睬他们抗议的声音，独自踏进电梯里，直到电梯的门关上他们也没有进来。他真的想不通他们这是怎么了，Lim从来都是一个不会生气的人，更不会对别人闹别扭，虽然做事很独特，可是非常好相处，不知道她最近是哪里来的火气。Melendez这个混蛋就更别提了，从Lim回到医院以后，他就没有正常过。Andrews翻了一个巨大的白眼，他可真是太头疼了，希望这两个人能在接下来的一段时间把乱七八糟的事都处理干净，不然他绝对会开除掉其中的一个人。

“真是幼稚鬼。”他嘟囔着骂了一句。


	14. Chapter 14

“Dr.Lim，Dr.Melendez，我是Alan的姐姐，我妈妈她听不懂英语，以后有什么事你们和我说就可以了，接下来的时间麻烦你们了。”身材小巧的亚洲女孩向他们微微一笑，她正拉着那位器官翻转的病人的手，坐在病床旁边。

他们向她点了点头，看向床上躺着的高中生Alan，他和姐姐长得很像，小巧的五官，深褐色的头发，圆圆的眼睛。他从生下来便是如此，要不是医生担心那些翻转的器官会在未来难以预测，这特殊的构造其实从未给他带来过困扰。从外表看来，他和那些15、6岁的男生们没有任何区别，像是随时能抱起篮球就去参赛。

Lim心想Andrews把她安排过来终究是有原因的，本来这家人是指定了要让外科主任，名气最响的Melendez负责他们，可由于家长不太会说英语，又怕那个女孩在给家长传达信息的时候出现错误，所以才把她安排来的。她心里想着，稍稍平静了一些，把Andrews故意要把他们凑到一起让他们自相残杀的这个念头抛到了一边。

“您好。”Lim用汉语跟那位看起来很担忧的母亲打了招呼，本来她的汉语已经十分生疏了，可去年她在台北待了一年，又稍微熟练了一些，“我也会一些汉语，如果有什么需要可以跟我说。”

Alan的妈妈很惊讶地看着她，似乎不敢相信会在这家医院听到自己的母语。“您好”，她不再那样毫无生气地坐在角落了，而是一下站了起来，激动地抓着Lim的手，“请问您是Alan主治医生吗？”

“哦不，主治医生是这位。”她指了指旁边的Melendez，“我只是来帮忙的。”

“请你们一定要尽全力帮他啊，我们其实一直在犹豫到底要不要做这个手术，Alan他看起来也并没有出现任何病状，所以拖了很多年，可医生都在劝我们，让我们早点做这个手术，不然很难说他以后会出现什么状况。”她一口气说了一大串，让Lim听着有点费劲，可是她没有表现出费解的样子。

“当然，我们会尽全力的。”她简短地回答道，安抚性地拍了拍握住她一只手的这位母亲，“别担心。”

“好了，妈妈，别耽误人家时间了。”原本坐在病床旁边的女孩已经走到了Lim身边，拉了拉她的妈妈。

他们全都退出病房以后Lim打算离开，去忙自己的事情了。她想了想，自己只是来当个翻译罢了，现在应该没她的事情了。

“你去哪？”在她转身向自己办公室走了两步后，身后传来了Melendez的声音。

“还有什么事？”她不悦地停住了脚步转过身去。

“还有什么事？”Melendez不相信她会说出这样的话，露出费解的表情，“去套讨论治疗方案啊。”他随后补充道，“你是第一天当医生吗还是怎么了？”

“Andrews只是叫我来协助沟通的，再说了，你自己搞不定吗，主任？”Lim明白他是叫自己去讨论病情，可是最后一句话他本来可以不说，明显就是想要损她，于是她的语气也变得充满锋芒。

“如果我们需要一个翻译那就会去请一个真正的翻译。”Melendez像在教训一个实习生一样毫不留情地指出她的错误，“Andrews的原话是让我们一起负责这个病例，你是医生，不是翻译。”他说完还摇了摇头，像是被她气到无奈似的，随后转身带着一大群的实习生离开了。

本来反驳的话都已经在嘴边了，她还是把它们咽进了肚子里，她不想在病房的门口跟他吵架。Lim郁闷地朝他们离开的方向追去，她看不到他们和平相处的希望，只要开口，就像吃了枪药一般。

算起来从早上到下午，短短的几个小时Lim和Melendez总共就没有好好地说过几句话。Claire拿着手中的平板，手指在上面滑来滑去，心思却完全不在上面。她已经到了濒临崩溃的程度了，她也参与了这个病例，本来是想好好地学习一番，却被绑在这里看他们冷战。每天进到屋里，只要他们在那，就像有什么东西死在房间里了一样，让人无法露出笑容。

“你去和病人家属沟通一下这个情况。”Melendez冲Lim说道。

“这时候我又是翻译了？”Lim挑了挑眉毛，站在原地没有动。

Claire只觉得一阵窒息，好不容易平静了一会儿，他们又开始了。

Melendez黑着脸沉默了一会儿，自己向病房走去。过了半分钟Lim也朝病房走去了。

Claire叹了一口气，她也跟了上去。只不过她走得很慢，并不打算追上前面的两个人，拖着脚步，脑袋里里乱七八糟的思绪翻腾着。从Melendez分手以后，他和Lim之间就一直在发生争吵，Claire无从猜测原因。那两个人，在固执和死要面子方面别无二致，谁也不肯先服软。

她曾看着他们在急症室的中心亲吻，看着他们偷偷摸摸地在桌子下面拉手，看着他们分开，看着他们再次相遇。她以为是Lim插足在她和Melendez之间，现在发现只是自己一厢情愿。

他们争执的架势是Claire从未经历过的，Melendez从不会对她表露出真的生气，即使她能看出他想要生气的征兆，鼓起的青筋，紧握的双拳，紧绷的下颌。她想让他发泄出来，想让他毫无保留地向她袒露，但是他从来都不，他只是不说话，告诉她自己要冷静一会儿。有时候她会故意挑衅他，他也只是无奈地安静着，像在照顾弱者一般，她像是一拳打在了棉花上，郁闷得要死。而Lim完全能勾起他的怒火，让他像个不成熟的莽撞小子一样说出幼稚的话做出愚蠢的事。

她竟然在羡慕Lim和他的争吵吗？Claire恍然意识到自己在干什么，连忙止住了思考。她已经站在病房门口了，却不打算进去。

从玻璃窗里可以看到Lim和Melendez正在跟家属沟通，他们站在一起，脸上带着微笑，完全看不出像刚生过气的样子。她顿时就放弃了找Lim谈一谈这个想法，本来这几天她觉得自己受够了，好不容易鼓足勇气想要找她谈一谈，可现在看起来他们两个像没事人一样，自己这样做反倒是多余。她又迈开了脚步，离开了病房门口。

“那就这样安排吧，谢谢你们了。”小个子女孩站在妈妈的旁边，向他们道谢。她妈妈也跟着点着头向他们微笑。

两个人从病房出来，“你不是不想来吗？”Melendez得寸进尺地问道，刚才是Lim让步了，他从办公室出来没几秒，就听见身后的脚步声，她明明可以什么都不用做，让他为自己说的话负责，让他难堪，可她还是跟了上来。

“这也是我的病人，我怕你沟通有误，出了错我可承担不起。”

他没说话，沉默地走着。

“现在是你该说对不起和谢谢的时候。”她快走一步，歪着脑袋站在他面前，打定主意不要让他逃走。

“好吧好吧。”他从没有觉得对不起和谢谢这两个词这么难说出口过，“对不起，谢谢。”他艰难地吐出这两个词，没有丝毫诚意。

虽然如此，她还是满意地转过身走了，看着她轻快的脚步，Melendez怔在了原地，他们到底是为什么在吵架，他从一开始就不清楚，到现在都没有弄明白。他只是被她的行为刺激到才做出反应的。就像今天早晨，他本来想好的，要和气地面对她，不能让Andrews质疑自己的能力，结果她一直都很抵触的样子，好像和他待在一个房间里会要了她的命似的，准备去开会研究病情之前她竟然就准备那样走掉，真是不可饶恕，于是才语气那么重。

唉，他们到底是怎么了，他明明不想这样对她，可为什么会发展成这样？她为什么会那么讨厌他，不断地把他推开。他们的关系断崖式下跌，让他摸不着头脑，又让他觉得烦躁。

“Dr.Browne剩下人都回家了吗？”Lim打开住院医师的办公室，发现里面空荡荡的，只剩下Claire一个人还盯着电脑。

“嗯，我在查资料，看看有没有办法能让他少遭受点罪。”

“今天的检查结果都出来了吗？”

“结果出来以后放在Dr.Melendez的办公室了。”Claire有些局促地站了起来，“对不起，忘记给你一份了。”

“明天早上再给我一份。”Lim说完就准备离开，是时候回家了。可她看见站在面前的人表情变了好几次，眼神躲躲闪闪，看起来吞吞吐吐的，“你有事要说吗？”她决定先开口问。

迟疑了一下，Claire缓缓地点头，“是，但这里不是说话的地方。”

她们到了医院的顶层，以前Lim还是实习生的时候很喜欢在这里消遣时间。她像以前经常会做的那样靠在了栏杆上，“这里的风景特别美。”她看着黑夜下灯火辉煌的城市，不知为何说了一句。

“我有些怕高。”Claire在离边缘有些距离的时候停了下来。

“有什么事，说吧。”Lim从色彩缤纷的夜景中收回了目光。

小小的停顿了一下后，Claire开口了，她的声音和平时听起来十分不同，一点也不像那个温柔的住院医师“我不知道你和Melendez发生了什么，但请你们别再继续这样了。”这怎么听都像是个命令而不是请求。

Lim面露诧异，她不知道该如何回答，只能以沉默相对。

Claire似乎被自己的语气也吓了一跳，她没有立刻说下去，而是停顿了好一阵，才继续道“我不想再看你们之间的闹剧了，你们最近这段时间把我们折腾得够惨。难道你们都没有为别人考虑过吗？实习生们得在你们的夹缝中间努力生存，看见你们阴沉着的脸，我们连大气都不敢喘。这根本就是有毒的工作环境。”她一鼓作气地说了下去。

“病人才是最重要的，你们这样让我们没法好好工作，还怎么做一个好医生？”她的声音从稍稍发抖变得平稳了起来，也抬起了低垂的眼皮，直直地看向Lim。

这样一段充满怨气的控诉让Lim的嗓子眼被一双无形的手紧紧扼住，她找不到借口为自己的行为开脱。

“不只是最近这一次了，从你回来起，你们之间的事就没完没了，那段时间是Melendez在闹脾气，现在又是谁呢？我猜是你吧。”Claire似乎说得有些忘乎所以了，她不再拘泥于上下级之间的关系，而是更加胆大了起来。

“对不起。”半天Lim只能说出这样一句话，如果今天换做另外任何一个人来埋怨她，她都不会有这么好的脾气和耐心，但是唯独Claire，她必须得站在这里听下去。说实话她很久前就在等待这样一场暴风雨般的批判了，她甚至觉得这不够狠，Claire应该劈头盖脸地将她和Melendez骂一顿，仿佛那样才可以减轻她的自责。

她的眼睛不敢看向面前人，只能盯着自己的手指，“关于Melendez…”Lim想要说出来，她想要为此感到抱歉，虽然她的理智认为自己没有做错什么，可是内心总是忍不住愧疚起来，她想着，干脆在这个机会下把一切都摊在台面上说开了吧。

可是她的话刚开了个头就被打断了。

“别说了。”Claire冷静地打断了她，随即又沉默了起来。Lim抬起眼去看她，发现她的棕色的眼睛里蒙上了一层雾气，她把憋在心头的那些话又压了回去。

“他只是不够爱我而已，这并不是任何人的错。”Claire快速地呼吸了两下，平复了一下自己的语气，“请你别表现出对不起我的样子，也别试图同情我。”她还是忍不住吸了一下湿乎乎的鼻腔，“我曾经快乐过了，没有什么损失，是好聚好散。”

Lim点了点头应了一声，她似乎说什么都不合适，无论说什么，都像是在可恶的炫耀。

“所以以后别再用那种欲言又止的态度对我了。”Claire擦掉自己的眼泪，“你知道吗？你们已经无意识地那样做了很多次了，每次都让我很不舒服。”

“对不起。”Lim再一次道歉，可她觉得自己的道歉很廉价，什么都不值，“不会再发生了。”她只能承诺道。

Claire没再说话，Lim在每一秒的静默中煎熬着，她不能解释自己，也不知道该说什么，只能等着对方先说话。

“你爱他吗？”过了好一阵儿，Claire躲在楼下路灯照不到的阴影处小声地问道。

Lim眨了眨疲倦的眼睛，她该怎么回答呢？她是爱他的吧，可她不想在Claire面前提起这件事，这是她的私人问题，不该拿来这里讨论，“我们只是朋友。”于是她交上了最客套的那份答案。

Claire笑了一下，轻的像一声叹息，“还真是一模一样的嘴硬啊。”她喃喃道，声音太小，Lim没有听清，“我希望你是爱他的，这样我才不会觉得后悔和可惜。”她不再躲在阴影处，而是走到了楼顶的边缘，楼下橙黄色的路灯照在了她的脸上，她的表情十分的坚定。

Lim怔怔地望着她，不知该如何答复。

“我先走了”

Lim看着Claire的身影消失在楼梯口，她把全身的重量都压在了看起来并不怎么可靠的栏杆上。觉得自己刚从一场令人疲惫的审讯中脱身，甚至出了一层薄薄的汗，手指尖却凉得吓人。她现在才回想起自己才是年长的人，不该被像小鬼一样训斥。可是她是做错的那个人啊，怎么敢反抗呢。

她摇了摇头，闭上了眼睛。她又怎么会想要继续下去呢？其实早都不想跟Melendez闹了，也许短期的争吵打闹会令生活变得有趣，可是时间一长就变成了一个消耗体力和内心的战斗了，他们都在等着对方先退让，谁也不肯服输。

Lim抹了一下脸，手指间传来冰凉的触感，她才发现自己不知道什么时候流泪了。

她认输了，她早都想要投降了。可是她该死地拉不下脸面，多希望这时候Melendez能给她一个台阶，她会立刻顺着走下台去。她把自己架太高了，现在真的害怕了，怕她会摔个粉身碎骨。

“怎么样？你看了检查的结果了吗？我们确定就按照之前的方案进行吧？”Melendez在进入病房之前，站在门口，一只手贴着门，向Lim做最后的确认，只等着她点点头，就可以去告诉病人家属了。

“嗯，其实还…”Lim站在病房的侧边，刚想要回答，被嘭得一声推开的房门打断了。

病房的门被从里面大力推开，Alan的姐姐像一个炮弹般冲出了门板，而Melendez，可怜的站在门后的Melendez被那股力道推着冲向前去，他的面前正走过一辆清洁车。一切都发生的太快了，Lim根本来不及做出任何反应，他就已经砸到了清洁车上。

“Neil！”“Doctor!”Lim和女孩同时惊呼了起来。

在当初的震惊过后Lim反映了过来，赶紧过去扶起了Melendez，她看着他用手紧紧地捂住额头，在心底里有些害怕，“松手，让我看看。”她语气轻柔地诱导着他放松下来。

嘶…Melendez疼得倒抽气，慢慢地松开了自己的手指。

他的额头上被清洁工具划开了一道口子，伤口虽然不深也不长，但那足以让旁边的人都吓呆了。

“对不起Dr.Melendez，真的太抱歉了，因为Alan说想吃炸鸡，但是现在天晚了，我才想着立刻冲出去给他买的…”女孩说话的声音越来越小，到最后竟然还染上了一丝哭腔。

“没事，一道小口子而已。”Lim连忙安慰了她一句。

这时候旁边的护士围了上来，准备给Melendez处理伤口。她们好心地将处理伤口的工具都拿了过来。

“你们都去忙吧，我来。”Lim说着，接过了护士手中的东西，“好了，去给你弟弟买吃的吧，别傻站着了，他没事的。”Lim看着手足无措地站在那里的女孩，再一次安慰她。“嗯，我没事。”Melendez也确认道，女孩犹豫再三，慢吞吞地离开了。

Lim拉着Melendez的胳膊，将他带进了一个空着的病房里。

“坐好。”她命令道。

Melendez乖乖地坐在了床边上，他到现在才感觉到一阵阵的后怕，如果刚才他摔的位置偏上那么几公分，他的眼睛就保不住了。

Lim拿着东西站在了他的面前，这伤口看样子不用缝针，但也绝对不小 。她先准备给伤口消毒，“忍着点。”她没有多说，Melendez当然懂这是怎么回事。她左手将他的脑袋固定在自己眼前，这个距离太近了，他抬起头来就能亲吻到她的嘴唇，她专属的气息撞进他的鼻腔，这种超过安全距离的接触真的很不妙，他的目光无处安放只好闭起眼来。

虽然做好了心理准备，在酒精棉布接触到伤口的那一瞬间，他还是痛呼出声。

头顶突然传来几丝不平稳的气息，他意识到是她在笑，很快隐忍的笑声就冲破了喉咙。他睁开眼，看见她的肩膀一耸一耸的，锁骨跟着动了起来，她手里的动作也暂时停了下来。他无从猜测她为什么会笑，也许是刚才那一幕实在充满了喜剧效果，也许是他叫痛的样子过于傻气，也许是他的喘息打在她的脖颈上闹得她很痒。

“你笑什么？如果刚才位置不对，我眼睛就瞎了。”虽然他这么说着，眼角还是忍不住染上了笑意，他从来都克服不了这个习惯，当她笑起来的时候，他也只想跟着一起，她的笑声很好听，挠得他心里痒痒的。

笑声停止了，他看不见她的脸，可他想知道她是什么表情，于是扭动着想抬起头，又立刻被她按了下去“老实点，别动。”

又过了几秒，她突然开口说道，“你不会瞎的，因为我会在这，拯救你的眼球。”

他看不见她的脸，但是他的脑海里莫名浮现出了她的样子，她一定是翘起嘴角，满脸的自信和笃定，眼睛里载满了温柔，他就是知道。因为那就是他爱的人，一个会在他面前突然褪去所有倔强的人，她那么强大自信又可靠地向他断言道她可以保护他。他知道她有资格夸下海口，因为她确实做到了，在他病重快要死去的时候，她曾经告诉他“别怕，有我在”，她轻柔的声音让他感到安心，好像她在，一切就都没事了一样，神奇的是她竟真的将半个身子已经跨进冥河中的他捞了回来，她像是出现在他生命里的神迹，带着那所向披靡的光劈开了黑暗。

Melendez突然回想起了最近发生的这些事，这些时间他竟然还在纠结于他们之间的“游戏”。他为自己的愚钝感到气馁，他心甘情愿把所有一切都让给她，他的面子根本就是无关紧要的东西，如果她想要赢，那他会让她赢得很风光。

“你在这待着，我去看看梅医生。”Alan的妈妈嘱咐他，“你姐真是…这么大年纪了，还那么莽撞。”

“妈，你不会说英语，姐姐又不在，你去了也没用。”男孩劝道，然后脸色变得难堪，“是我让姐姐去买炸鸡的，要怪也只能怪我。”

“没事，我会去好好道歉的，林医生应该在的。”她用手抚了抚他的额头，然后快步走出了病房。实际上她也不知道他们会在哪，也许在他们的办公室吧？她想着便朝那个方向走去。刚走了几步，就突然在一个病房里撇见了他们的身影，病房的门虚掩着。

她站在门口，没有敲门，也没有进去。病房里林医生正小心翼翼地给梅医生处理着伤口，两人带着笑意在聊天，她听不懂。她考虑了一下，不忍心进去打扰他们，道歉这种事，明天也行吧。

Lim的动作太过娴熟，直到额头上的热度消失Melendez才发现她已经处理完伤口了。

“我破相了吗？”他用手摸了摸贴在上面的纱布。

她拨开了他乱动的手，“这应该会留下一个小小的疤，不过跟你身上那道口子比起来，这实在是不算什么。”她小小地吐出一口气，“还疼吗？”

“一点感觉都没有。”他心里有点惊喜，好像从她的语气里听出了一点心疼的意味，“你来给我处理伤口，有点大材小了，不管怎样都谢谢你。”他真心地夸赞起来。

她愣了一下，耸了一下肩，撇了撇嘴，“这没什么。”

还真是典型的Audrey Lim啊，被人夸赞的时候就会一副别扭的样子，其实她心里是受用的，只不过表现出来就变了味道。Melendez在心里笑了一下，既然这样的话，他要用毕生所学的所有方法去讨好她，不管这次她怎么疏远他，怎么推开他，他都不会再放弃了。


	15. Chapter 15

“对不起，对不起，昨天是这孩子太莽撞了”Alan的妈妈不停地在向Melendez道歉。他的姐姐更是缩在了角落，不敢看他。虽然他听不懂，但从黑发女人双手合十的动作也能看出她要表达的意思。

“没事，这没什么。”他摆摆手，然后无措地看向Lim，他希望她能帮他向这位母亲传达信息。

“他说没事的，这个伤口很小，过两天就好了。”Lim知道他的意思，连忙帮他转达。

Melendez向前两步，走到了女孩的身边，拍了拍她的肩膀，“我真的没事。”他不想看着女孩那么内疚，于是安慰了起来。

“是啊，给他处理完伤口，就立刻活蹦乱跳了起来。”Lim插了一嘴。

噗…女孩笑了出来，她终于抬起头了，“对不起。”

“没事。”Melendez耐心地回应道。

“我能问一下吗？”中年女人面部表情发生变化，她看起来有些许的期待，“您跟梅医生是情侣吗？”

“妈！这是人家隐私，你干嘛要问。”Lim还没说什么，女孩的声音先急了起来，“Dr.Lim，对不起，您不用回答这个问题，我妈就是喜欢打探别人隐私，唉，真是…”

Lim被女孩逗笑了，她不介意地说道，“没事，我们不是。”

Melendez一脸茫然地看着他们，他完全不明白他们在笑什么，中年妇女一会儿看看他，一会儿看看Lim。“怎么了？”他问。

“啊，没什么。”Lim轻描淡写地回答，她不打算转述这个有点敏感的问题。

“我妈妈问你们是不是情侣。”一直很安静的男孩突然开口了，“昨天姐姐还跟我很肯定地说你们就是情侣呢。”

突然被提起的女孩不好意思了起来，“都是听我妈妈说的，她信誓旦旦地说你们肯定是。不过真的不是吗？怎么看都很像呢…”她的声音一点点变小。

Melendez笑了起来，不想让女孩儿再尴尬下去，“其实也没错，我们曾经是。”

“好了，那么一切都安排好，后天就手术，在这期间不要到处乱跑哦，吃得也尽量清淡一点。”又闲聊了一会儿，Lim向他们叮嘱道。事情都交代完，她和Melendez轻轻掩上门，离开了病房。

滚烫的气息从鼻腔里滑出，一出病房，他就笑了起来。

Lim侧着脸抬起了一边的眉毛，用询问的眼神看着他。

“没什么，她们还挺有眼光的。”他用手蹭了蹭鼻子。

“是吗？”lim意味深长地看了他一眼。

Melendez突然意识到什么东西不一样了，她没有因为自己在病房里擅自告诉病人他们的关系而生气。

就在他想继续说下去的时候，Lim快步走了起来，“急诊室那边在叫我，我先走了。”

这次她没有不辞而别，Melendez意外地感觉很顺利。他以为她会和他别扭很久，至少不是像现在一样完全变成一个好脾气的人。

Claire是顶着巨大的压力来上班的，一想到之前她对着Lim那一通指责就感觉头皮发麻，她也不知道自己哪来的那么大勇气说出那些话。那天她刚离开顶层就开始后悔了，Lim完全有理由感觉被冒犯，她到底做了些什么啊，本来是想好好地谈，没想到话出了口就变了味道。

不过已经过去一天了，Lim没有表现出任何不对劲，那么应该会没事吧。昨天她和Melendez好像也没有吵起来，Claire在脑海里回忆着，难道她的那番话真的起作用了？

她推开办公室的门，悬在嗓子眼的心脏终于落回胸腔里。Melendez和Lim正在讨论医院的问题，心平气和地，没有用任何讽刺语气地讨论着和这场手术无关的事情。今天有一个媒体团队要来医院做采访，他们正在吐槽着这件事情。

P：『终于结束了。』

M：『今天早上竟然一句都没吵。』

Claire的手机震动了两下，她拿起来看了一眼他们三个人的群。当初建群的时候大家一致同意把Shaun排除在外，因为他的口无遮拦，他们吃过不少亏。Park和Morgan正在说关于Lim和Melendez的事情。

C：『感谢上帝』Claire回复到，她在心里想着，该感谢的人是自己，如果不是她，不知道还要闹到什么时候。

M：『昨天肯定发生了什么不得了的事情;D』

P：『赌十美元不出两周他们俩就要宣布复合了』

Claire看着手机，不自觉地皱了一下眉头，心里隐隐觉得不痛快。

M：『我才不跟你赌，我猜也是这样。』

C：『我跟你赌。』以她对那两个人的了解，两周之内可能太牵强，再怎么也得拖一个月。

“你们是没事做吗？”Melendez叉着腰站在他们前面时，三个人都明显得浑身一震，他们都太沉迷与在手机上八卦，没发现他已经走了过来。

“三个人坐在同一间屋子玩手机？”Lim也跟过来了，她狐疑地打量着他们。

“我在订机票，周末要去看我儿子。”Park顺口撒谎道。

“给我看看。”Lim居高临下地向他伸出手去，示意他把亮着屏的手机给她。

“哈？”Park没想到她会这样做，立刻就慌了起来，心虚地按灭了屏幕，“医院没有这种规定吧？”

Lim嗤笑了一下，脸上露出不屑的表情，她收回了伸出的手，轻轻放在身旁的桌子上，四指交替敲击着桌面，“别是在说我坏话吧。” 她挑了挑眉毛，直直看向Park，他瞬间感觉被她看穿了。

“没有，我们在八卦医院的护士呢。”Morgan赶紧插话，虽然这是一个拙劣的谎言，但她也来不及多思考了。

Lim倒是没有再为难他们，让他们赶紧去工作，说完就离开了。

“明明面对面坐着还用手机聊天，啧。”Melendez咂了一下嘴，扫视过他们的脸，发现每个人都有一定程度的心虚，果然是在说他和Lim吧。他知道这段时间，这些实习生们并不好过，总是要夹在他和Lim之间，但是现在好了，他们已经不会再那样了。虽然如此，Melendez并不打算和他们解释什么，“你们还坐在这干什么？”

实习生们一溜烟跑得没影。

M：『他们绝对又搞在一起了。』

P：『同意』

Claire关上手机屏幕，没有回复消息。这么快吗？她心想着。

Andrews邀请他们来做采访，是为了扩大知名度，好在投资人那里多讨些钱。Melendez明白这一点，他作为外科主任，非常有前途的未来院长候选人，也不得不重视这样的活动。整洁的白大褂下穿着灰色的衬衣，头发一丝不苟地梳向脑后，深邃的眼睛里含着笑意，他微微撑开嘴角，露出一个标准的笑容，“欢迎来到外科，你们想要了解些什么呢？”他坐在宽敞的办公室里，沙发上坐着摄影师拿了很多的设备，还有两个设备组的，以及一个短头发的主持人。

“听说你们外科是故事最多的地方。”主持人没有正式地开始采访，只是在跟他闲聊。

“算是吧。”Melendez抱着胳膊，看到旁边的工作人员还没有进入工作状态，他也松懈了下来，靠在了椅背上。实际上他不是很喜欢让外人在他们这里瞎转悠，可这是Andrews千叮咛万嘱咐的，不能搞砸了。

“那次地震…”这位主持人真是一个精明的人，他不确定Melendez想不想谈论那次的事情，所以只是开了个头，并没有问具体的问题。

“说到那次，就不得不提我们外科著名的Dr.Audrey Lim了。”Melendez一点也不想和他说自己的经历，所以赶紧将话题岔开了。短发的男人也足够聪明，感受到了他的抵触，所以接着问了下去，“确实不太了解Dr.Lim呢，能给我们说说吗？”

Melendez大概捡了几件事讲了起来，当然都是她怎么救人的片段，他才不会和别人分享关于她个人的事情呢。

“听起来，你很欣赏Dr.Lim。”采访者在本子上写着，一边笑着说道。

“啊，这是当然。”Melendez心想着他说得不都是不偏不倚的事实么，怎么就能听出他喜欢她的意思，“我非常佩服她。”

“那Dr.Lim在哪呢？我们也想问她几个问题。”

Melendez想起她在急诊室，估计现在正在忙，更何况Lim最不喜欢别人看着她工作，“Dr.Lim正在急诊室，还是不要去打扰她了，那里可不是可以闲下来坐着的地方。”

“嗯，也是。”对面的男人打消了这个念头，“那我们就要开始正式拍摄了，Dr.Melendez。”

一切都在控制范围内，Melendez想着，他们刚从他的办公室开始一路沿着走廊拍摄到楼上病房，他一边简单地介绍着他们外科的职责，一边介绍了几位医生。

Melendez突然感到有一点不妙，他们正在朝手术室的方向走去，这可不是好兆头。

“前面就是手术室了，我们不能再往前走了。”Melendez叫住了一众人。

“没事，可以让他们在手术室上面看一看。”Andrews出现在他的身后。

他不动声色地把Andrews拉到了一边，“怎么能让他们看手术呢？你在开玩笑吗？”

“没打算让他们看全程，找一个正在准备手术的手术室，让他们看个大概就行，在手术开始前会让他们离开的。”Andrews拍了拍他的胳膊，不顾他充满质疑的眼神，主动上前去招呼那群人了。

Melendez为了确保正在手术室里准备的护士们不要被干扰到，赶紧往手术室的方向小跑了起来，他得提前通知一声。

他刚进入第一道门，就撞见了Lim，原来这场是她的手术。

“Andrews带着那群人，正在上面看呢。”他气都没来得及喘，赶紧告诉她，免得她毫无防备地撞见那群人在上面围观。

“手术室也来参观吗 ？Andrews真是疯了，饶了我吧。” 她一边准备刷手，一边大声地吐槽着。

“我这就去把他们赶走，放心吧，你正常准备你的。”他向她保证到，故意忽略了一个事实，Andrews本来就打算让那群人在手术前离开的，这点他没有告诉她。

Lim抬起头来看他，那双染着愠色地眼睛怔了一下，转而充满了含蓄的谢意。

他在接收到这个友好的信号时不自觉地还以微笑。他一边笑着，一边拉开门，快速走向楼上。

进入房间时，他听到Andrews介绍得差不多了。Melendez心想着，也许能在Lim进去之前就把这些人赶走，这样最好了。

“欸？这就是神秘的Dr.Lim吗？一天都没见到她。”眼尖的男人透过重重障碍，看到了正在准备的Lim。

“是她。”Andrews回答，“怎么？你们今天没有去急诊室看看？”他很显然是在问Melendez。

“今天急诊科特别忙，我就没带他们去。”Melendez赶紧回答。

“哦…”Andrews应了一声就没有说什么了。

Lim穿戴完毕，忍不住抬头看了一眼，头顶玻璃窗里的人正在往外走，她松了一口气。

“这群人真嚣张啊，都闯到手术室来了。”手术结束，Lim在休息室遇到了Melendez，她一边接过他递给她的水杯，一边抱怨。

“那还不是因为Andrews。”Melendez烦恼地揉了揉眉心。

“我都觉得奇怪，他们怎么没到急诊室转一圈？”

“要不是我拦着，他们早都冲过去了。那人一直缠着我，问我关于你的事情，还说想去采访你。”Melendez故意将事情说得很严重，“不过，我知道你不喜欢被人打扰工作，所以想尽办法阻止了他们。”

他突然止住了话头，才意识到自己做了什么。像这样的采访都是医生们为数不多可以扬名的机会，而他无形中将她的机会剥夺了。Melendez感觉额头上冒起了冷汗，“对不起。”他赶紧开始道歉，“我应该先问问你的。”

Lim的面部表情让他看不透她在想什么，如果她生气了那也是合情合理的。 他想着，又紧接着说，“我不该替你做决定，抱歉。”

“没事儿。”她盯着他看了好一阵儿，然后狭长的眼角露出了一丝笑意，“挺好的，我确实不想让他们打扰我。”说着她从自己带的水果中拿了一个苹果递给他。

Melendez愣住了，隔了两秒才伸手接过那个圆圆的苹果，她确实是那个苹果，而他也确实是那个asshat，他在心里想。

第二天一大早，所有和Alan手术相关的医生和实习生都凑在办公室里，进行最后一场会议。

Morgan抓紧为数不多的拍马屁机会，给所有人买了咖啡，她和Park，一人提了几袋子，用身体将门推开，挤进了办公室。

“今天是重要的日子，我们请大家喝咖啡，都打起精神来吧。”她说着将香喷喷的咖啡从袋子里掏出来，递给周围的人。

明显比实习生手中的杯子要大一号的杯子被递到了Melendez的面前，“这是给你和Dr.Lim的。”Morgan示意他将一杯分给Lim。

Lim刚想要拒绝，就听见旁边的人说道，“谢谢，但恐怕Dr.Lim不需要。”他非常确信地说着，好像听见了她的心声一般。

金发住院医师愣住了，搞不清楚是什么状况，因为Lim本人并没有开口拒绝。

Lim觉得自己有必要补充一下，“是的，我不需要，不过还是谢谢了。”

Morgan一脸狐疑地盯着她，虽然有些不礼貌，但是完全可以理解，毕竟这太诡异了。

“为什么？”坐在一边的Shaun问了起来，Morgan很感激他这样做了。

Lim的眼睛里突然闪过一丝怔忪之色，但她很快就收拾好了表情。说起来这是很多年前的事情了。那时候她还是刚转到圣文德的第二年住院医师，很少有机会做比较重要的手术。在她没日没夜地工作和任劳任怨地做了很多书面工作后，当时的主治医师终于同意让她做一场比较重要的手术。

手术前一天，她特别兴奋。23点的时候，脑子里一遍遍清晰地梳理着手术过程，她很高兴自己如此的清醒。0点的时候，她开始模拟明天的画面，要以什么样的姿势走进手术室，要和护士们说什么，要怎样开始，她舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，一遍遍排练着台词。1点的时候，她开始感到焦虑了，在床上翻来覆去怎样都睡不着。一会儿想要喝水，一会儿又想上厕所。2点的时候，她开始崩溃了，数绵羊这种老套的招术也被她用上了，可惜怎么都睡不着。

她并不是一个经常失眠的人，除了小时候去国外旅游的前一天，她狠狠地失眠了，第二天带着浓重的黑眼圈登上飞机，被家人嘲笑了一路。除去那次之外她从不记得自己有睡不着过，大多时候她躺下想一想自己明天的安排就睡着了。

第二天早上闹铃响的时候Lim感觉自己的脑袋要爆炸了，胃里也难受得像塞了十斤炸药。她最终是在三点的时候浑浑噩噩地昏了过去。六点半被闹铃吵醒的她大概睡了三个多小时。老天知道那是什么感觉，于是她在半路买了两倍浓缩的咖啡，一口气将它们吞了下去，希望今天的手术不会出任何错误。

一路上她都感到隐隐约约的头痛。上帝似乎在和她作对，当她进入办公室时突然开始出汗，是不正常的那种冷汗，她偷偷摸了自己的手腕，心跳快得不像样。

她的手在轻微的颤动，而她无法抑制这种反应，她拿起杯子，看着杯中破碎的水面，顿时慌了起来。她尽力地让自己放慢呼吸，调节身体，可还是没什么作用。她使劲掐住手掌，想从熟悉的疼痛中恢复正常，可惜也没能成功。

Lim感到自己额头划过汗滴，她从没有出现过这样的状况。

她该怎么办？向主治医生说明情况，然后让他来做手术。只有这个选择，但她不知道该如何解释自己的状况。如果他以为是她身体出现了不可逆转的病状怎么办？又或者他以为她的心理素质太差了。怎样看她都搞砸了，估计以后很久都不会交代给她重要的手术了。

这一秒钟Lim考虑了很多事情。突然间她感觉自己的胳膊被旁边人碰了碰。

“你还好吗？”Melendez出现在她旁边。

“嗯？我没事。”她下意识地将水杯放在桌子上，然后把双手揣进了裤子口袋里。

Melendez无奈地看着她，然后用手伸进她的口袋里把她的手拽了出来。他把她的手举在他们两之间，然后看着那只手在轻微的颤抖。

她迅速抽回手，脸色不是很好，“我早上咖啡喝多了，应该一会儿就好了。”

“谁也不知道一会儿能不能好。”他向后看了一圈，发现办公室并没有其他人，“我来做手术。”

“什么？”她不禁皱起了眉头，他就要这样抢走自己的机会吗？这可是她好不容易才得到的机会。

“别误会，我可是在帮你。”他把双手摊开在身前，“我去求Frank（主治医师）把手术的机会给我，我在这的时间比你长，他也很喜欢我，如果我好好求他，他说不定真能临时把这场手术给我。”

“你明明已经有这么多优势了，为什么还在意从我这抢走一场手术呢？”Lim用防备的眼神打量他，她是新来的第二年住院医师，而Melendez已经在圣文德呆了一年了，主治医生们都很欣赏他，他参与并主持过不少比较重要的手术。她不明白他这样做的意义是什么。

“我主动把手术要过来，就不会暴露你的状况了。”他笃定地向她说着，“总比你现在去找Frank然后告诉他你不能做手术了要好吧。”

Lim愣住了，她不知道他为什么要帮自己，但这确实是最好的一条路。

“谢谢，抱歉刚那样说你。”迟疑了一下，她向这个莫名其妙帮她的男实习生道谢，然后收到了对方一个毫不介意的笑。

从那以后，有重要的手术时，她都不会再喝咖啡了，这个习惯持续了很多年，而他也记了这么多年。

Lim回过神来，发现整个办公室里的实习生们都在等着她回答Shaun刚才的问题，然而她并不想要告诉他们实情。

“她已经喝过一杯了。”Melendez突然说话，“一大早就喝两杯咖啡似乎对身体不太好。”他不动声色地帮她解围，就像很多年前的那次一样。

“没错。”她应了一声，“多余出来这杯可以去给那个每天盯着你看，恨不得把你吃掉的内科实习生喝。”她向Morgan眨了眨一边眼睛，不怀好意地笑了起来。

被揶揄了的Morgan急忙辩解了起来，大家似乎很快就忘了刚才发生的事情。Lim松了一口气，看向旁边的Melendez，却猝不及防地撞在了他隐秘又热烈的视线上。

她压下心头微微的震颤，弯了弯眼角悄无声息地向他表达感谢。又过了两秒，他们默契地将纠缠在一起的视线移开了。

手术很顺利，但是接下来的两天周末还要观察。Lim叹了口气，美好的公路骑行，爽快的泰拳，她全都享受不了了，只能守在医院。像是看守病人这种事，不会是主任在做的，起码在她当主任的时候并没有那样做过。

她拿着之前手术整理的汇报，敲开了Melendez办公室的门。

他接过去，匆匆地扫了两眼，“很好，接下来你就可以去享受假期了。”

“我得留在这看着Alan，万一发生状况怎么办？”

“我在这就行了。”Melendez像是平常一样说着。

他刚才是说他，外科主任留在这看着病人，然后让她去休息？Lim在心里问了自己好几遍。她以前可从没听过这样的好事，“真的？”

“是啊，你最近很辛苦，好好享受周末吧。”

Melendez已经开始忙他手头的事情了，没有再看她。Lim离开了他的办公室，根本没必要问他为什么这样做，她知道他在干什么。她想着，忍不住翘起了嘴角，脚步也轻快了起来。

Lim过了一个完整的周末，周一时她带着干爽的公路空气能量满满地回到了医院。Alan已经度过了危险期，一切都很正常。他妈妈给他们俩递上了两盒自己做的便当，让他们中午热了吃。Lim看见透明盒子里的炒菜和炖肉后眼睛亮了亮，不是很认真地推拒了几下，就接了过来。

她和Melendez在休息室拿微波炉热了饭，面对面坐着吃。

打开盖子的一瞬间，香喷喷的家乡饭味蹿了出来，Lim发出了愉快的哼唧声，攥紧的拳头小幅度地在身前摆了摆。

她能感觉到Melendez正看着她，整个上午都是如此，她总感觉身后有一道热切的目光，不用回头她也知道是谁，她无暇顾及别的，大口地吃了起来。

她立刻被烫到叫出声，果然吃饭不能心急，Lim一边用手向嘴里扇着风，一边忍不住在心里骂自己不长记性。

Melendez随手拿起旁边的水瓶拧开，递给她，“快喝点水。”

她猛灌了两口水，“老天，烫死我了。”她把水放回桌面才发现不对劲，“这是谁的水？”能肯定的是，这不是她的水。

“我吃饭前去买的。”Melendez用筷子搅拌着米饭和菜，头也不抬地回答道。

Lim注意到桌子上有两瓶苏打水，他提前准备的。她在心里轻蔑地笑了一下，这种高中生用的小手段，真是幼稚。“谢了。”虽说如此，她还是表达了自己的谢意。

接下来的一整个星期，Lim都过得异常顺利，这倒不是什么意外的事情，毕竟所有可能发生的糟糕事情都被Melendez提前处理好了，他这周可算是忙坏了，不停地在向她献殷勤。Lim对他的好意全盘接受，可却没打算有什么回馈，只是享受着惬意的日子。难道这就是他能做的最好的程度了吗？她好奇。

“那篇报道已经出来。”Morgan抱着平板，在办公室里大声说道，一瞬间所有人都凑了过去，“是上次那个吗？”Park问，“只接受过一次采访，可以肯定是上次的。”Shaun认真回答道。

“快看这！”Morgan的手指在一段文字下面，“外科主任Dr.Melendez说他最信任的医生是Dr.Lim，他愿意把生命托付给她，哇哦。”她发出揶揄的笑声。Park凑得更近了，也看到了那行字，“我说过吧，他们绝对…”

“你们在干什么？”当事人之一，Lim突然出现在了他们背后，将一行人吓得够呛。不过这次Morgan几乎可以肯定她和Melendez肯定和好了，所以没有遮掩他们的聊天内容。

“我们在看Melendez赞美你。”她晃了晃手中的平板。

“什么？”Lim一脸费解的表情，很显然是还不知道报道的事情。

“等等…”Morgan说着，手上不停地操作着，“好了，我把那篇报道发给你了。”

Lim的手机响了一下，她拿出来打开Morgan发给她的链接。

『Dr.Melendez：Dr.Lim是我最信任的医生，我愿意把性命托付给她。』另外还有两行赞美她技术高超的话，但只有这句话完整地映在了她的脑海里。她仿佛是被这行字烫伤了一样，读完迅速挪开了眼睛。

“Melendez还真是浪漫啊。”Morgan大胆地补充了一句。

“说什么呢，同事之间的恭维罢了。”Lim假装无奈地翻了个白眼。

回到家里，Lim迅速地洗完澡，舒服地窝进被子里。她用手将刚吹干的蓬松头发拨到了一边，百无聊赖地打开手机刷了起来，页面停留在Morgan发给她的消息那里，像是魔怔了一样，又点开了那个链接，反反复复地把那段话看了好几遍。虽说讲她的片段在整个篇幅里只占了一点点，但分量却太重了。

信任，生命。如果说这段时间那些不痛不痒的讨好让她心情舒爽，那么这些能勾起痛苦回忆的词汇，才让她开始认真思考他们之间的关系。他不仅爱她，最重要的是他信任她，愿意把一切都交给她，这是她最想要知道的事情。

而他现在明晃晃地向所有人宣布着这则消息。他是重视她的，相信她的，甚至像个盲目追随神明的信徒，愿意把生命托付给她。

这个傻瓜在说什么啊，她再也不想回到拯救他生命的时刻了，这辈子都不想要，说什么托付性命。她心里觉得别扭，将手指放在了微微翘起的嘴唇上，似乎想要将那个弧度抹杀。

手机屏幕暗了，昏暗的夜里，那些文字萦绕在她脑海中，像轻飘飘的羽毛，挠着她的心脏，隐秘的笑声打着滚儿从胸腔里滑了出来。反正也没有人知道，她想着，扯起嘴角露出满足的笑容。

“叮咚”Lim被静谧的夜晚突兀的门铃声吓了一跳，她没想到在这个时候，还会有人来找她，连忙从被窝里爬出来，套上了一件长的休闲T恤，光着脚摸黑到了客厅，打开了门厅的灯。

“谁？”她问。

“是我。”Melendez的声音从门的另一边传来。

她的心跳突然加快，躺在床上正想着的那个人出现在了她家门口，就好像冥冥之中他听见了她的召唤一样。

Lim打开门，看见Melendez正抱着她的头盔站在门口。

“那次去吃烤鹅，你把多余的那个头盔放我车上了，我一直都忘记给你还回来了。”他说着伸手递过来。

Lim接过头盔仿佛是在做梦。他站在门口，穿着牛仔裤和卫衣，像个夜半等在自己心爱姑娘的窗下的毛头小伙子一样，踱着步子，两手缩在口袋。

两个人都没说话，“那我走了？”过了一会儿Melendez说道。

她看着他离开时那不情愿的脚步，像被赶出家门的流浪狗，她似乎都能看到他头顶上不存在的两只耷拉着的耳朵了。他明明有话要说，都到这个时候了，还是张不开口？唉……算了，她无奈地轻叹了一声，“你只是为了来还头盔吗？”她用有些沙哑的嗓音叫住了他。

别再说她没给机会了。


	16. Chapter 16

Melendez听见Lim的声音从后面传来“难道你只是来还头盔的吗？”他停住了脚步，心脏在胸腔里猛烈地挣扎了起来。

他转身回到Lim的家门口，看见她只穿着一件宽松的长T恤，露着好大一截腿看起来凉飕飕的，头发松散地搭在双肩上，脸上带着一丝倦意，抱着头盔靠在了门框上等着他的答复。

他不是不想张口告诉她自己的心意，不是不想将她拥入怀里。只是时间太短了，还不够，不够让她知道，他爱她绝不是一时兴起，他的决心不会随着时间而消退。近期的小伎俩像是为了达到目的不择手段的行为，但他并不是为了得到她才这样做，而是发自内心地想要这样做，就算她不回应他，他也会忍不住想要从各个角度注意她，帮助她，对她好。

想要去爱Lim这样的人，必须得非常谨慎。不能逼得太紧，她会嫌烦。她不是什么需要人保护的十四岁小姑娘，她需要的是他的尊重和信任。当然这一切的前提是她也中意他，而Melendez很幸运的已经拥有了这个前提。

他深知她的性格，像一只脾气古怪的小猫，如果他只是简单地告白，虽说他很确定他们会在一起，但她会在潜意识里患得患失，将心思隐藏在层层叠叠的壁垒里，也许连她本人都不知道，就像上一次他们分手一样，他以为他们已经走上了光明大道，谁知道她却擅自决定分开。

只有经过一长串的确认之后，她才能完全卸下防御，露出最柔软的一面来。他很了解这一点，他想知道这次她是不是完全地向他袒露自己，是不是不再会有后顾之忧，他想掏出自己的感情，明明白白地给她看，但他不想逼迫她。他想让她知道自己不止是在讨好她，他可以等下去，等到她完全放下顾虑的那一天。

“我…”他张口，却不知道该从何说起，“我能进去吗？”

Lim直起身子闪到了一边，给他让出路来。

他们坐在了沙发上，Lim蜷缩着腿抱着一个松软的枕头靠在扶手上。说实话她现在感觉有些忐忑，不知道自己会不会因为期望过高而感到失望。现在她完全把主动权交给他了，接下来全都要看他怎么做了。她为此而感到兴奋又感到害怕，不知道他今晚走出这间屋子的时候会是什么样的心情。

“我有好多话想和你说，甚至都不知道该从哪说起了。”Melendez暗自笑了一声。

Lim愣了一下，她从沙发上站了起来，“我去拿水。”看他一副要说很多话的样子，她去准备了两杯水，这期间她故意放慢速度，顺便也给他一点思考的时间。

她将两杯水放在茶几上，没有缩回角落里，而是端着水杯坐在了他旁边。如果换做平常，那两杯液体怎么也不会是平平无奇的纯净水，不是红酒就是威士忌，可是现在她需要他们头脑清醒，所以只是单纯地接了两杯水。

他将水杯端起，喝了一大口，又放回了桌面，“Audrey”他突然开口，深情款款地叫她的名字，让她一时间失了神，“我想跟你讲讲你离开的那一年的事情。”

真是一个糟糕的开头，她在心里想，他要说和Claire的事情吗？那是她最不稀罕听的。

“那场手术以后，我真是糟糕透了。”他没再看她，而是垂下了头，“我的身体非常虚弱，而且十分孤独。我很怕自己的身体以后都不能恢复了，怕我会丢掉事业，更怕我无法照顾我的家人。”

Lim听着他平静的语气，像是被锥子扎在心头上一般，眼睛顿时湿润了起来，无论如何，她都不该抛下他的，在这一点上她永远都亏欠他。

“在我孤立无援的时候，Claire她帮助了我，关心我。我以为她能弥补我生活中缺失的那块黑洞，那样我就不会再被黑暗笼罩，不再孤单，不再害怕了，所以我回应了她。这确实使我很快就平静下来了，觉得一切都回归正常了，有个人陪在身边，好像也没有那么孤独了。”

“很长一段时间，我都在试图恢复往常的生活，我去打保龄球，去健身，去找以前的那些朋友喝酒聊天，去照看那些孩子们。我想着，我的生活终于回归正常了。我被这种普通的生活麻痹着，以为那就是正常，以为那就是幸福。”

“我本以为就可以一直这样下去，直到，直到你回来了。”他抬起头来，直直望进她的眼睛里，“我才发现自己真是错得太离谱。我像一只生活在鱼缸里的热带鱼，四平八稳地活着，什么都不愁。可你不听解释地将我扔回了大海，我才想起我那充满了活力和无限可能的生活，原来是这样。老天，你像颗带着生命种子的流星砸在我这颗死气沉沉的星球上，一下让我活了过来。”

“很多人都难以寻找到他们一生的幸福到底在哪里。可我不一样，我明明有机会的。可我一次次让机会流失，在该抓紧的时候发呆，在该挽回的时候犹豫。真是个傻子啊。” 他说着挤出了两声干涩的笑声。

“我曾经在手术过后一直反复梦见自己被黑暗包裹，寒冷的夜即将把我吞噬。这时候有人站在我儿时的屋子里，点着灯，将我召唤进了光明之中。我就是在一片乳白色中醒了过来，我从来看不清那人的脸。有一段日子，我以为那人是Claire，我以为是热心肠的她试图将我从濒临崩溃的生活中拯救过来。后来我想起来了，那根本就是你。是我手术完还没醒来时，你在我耳边求我不要死去的声音。”

“不是谁都可以的。”他的脸色变得坚决，盯着她，一字一句地说道。“不是说和谁在一起，只要不是独身一人就都可以。我爱你，我无法失去你，必须是你，换做另外的别人我都无法再忍受了。”

“我想要你在我身边，不是为了疗伤，我的伤口已经愈合了，我不需要拯救，我需要的是你，是我们。”他的眼睛里只有她，仿佛世界上其他东西都不存在了，“我爱你，Audrey，能再给我一次机会吗？”

他已经竭尽全力去表达自己的真心，现在只能等着她的宣判。

“你知道我前段时间为什么生气吗？”Lim沉默了好一阵才开口说话，他这番长篇大论几乎要感动自己了，可不知为何她的声音听起来却有些过于冷清。

他怔在了原地，不知道该如何回答，这个问题他一直都没有想清楚。

“你个混蛋。”她突然骂了出来，Melendez震惊地绷大了眼睛，他怎么也没想到事情会变成这样，“你知道吗？你一度让我以为，我们之间的关系只是变了质的友谊，只是一次失败的尝试。”说着说着她的声音轻微的有些颤抖，如果不注意很容易就忽略掉了那微乎其微的变调，但Melendez注意到了，她没有看起来的那样坚定。

“每一次，每一次！”她提高了声音，于是颤抖也变得明显了起来，“几乎是每一次，你都要让我来做那个先行动的人。我要求去你家，我主动亲吻你，我提出在一起，我提出去公开。”她薄如蝉翼的眼皮轻轻地颤动着，他听到了砖头落地的声音，她的围墙开始一点点剥落。

“分手后我告诉你了我有后悔，你做了什么呢？我回到圣文德多久了，你一边糊弄Claire，一边在我这边吃醋，这算什么？一边跟她说都是朋友，一边跟我在这搞暧昧。花了你多久的时间才去提分手？又花了你多久的时间才想了这么长一段说辞？”她的声音渐渐平静下来，说的内容却可怕得让他屏住了呼吸。

“如果，如果你爱我，你就在心里记牢了！光明正大地告诉我，别等着我去提醒你，别消耗我的耐心，别想着让全世界的人都等你！”她的指头像一颗钉子般钉在了他的胸口，壁垒已经完全坍塌。她的话没有说完，眼泪就争着抢着挤出了眼眶，大颗大颗的泪滴悄无声息地砸在了地毯上。

Melendez想要冲上去将她揉进怀里，于是他那么做了，他再也不会错过任何一个时机了。他半跪在地上，将她揽入了宽厚的臂膀之中。“对不起，我是个混蛋，再也不会那样了，我发誓。”他一遍遍在她的耳边立下誓言，感觉怀里的人没有一点挣扎的意思，但也没有给他回应，这让他很担心。他松开了手臂，朝后倾斜了一些，看向她的脸。

“如果我以后再那么混蛋，就别再救我了，让我死掉吧 。”他作弊，他知道她不能接受那样的结局，他明知道如此，却还是恶劣地要挟她，固执地想要听见她的回应，真是太狡猾了。

“不要。”果然她皱了皱眉头，用两只手指钳住了他的下巴，“永远也别跟我提死。”她像是要让他记牢，于是两根手指用力地捏得更紧了，低声威胁着“你给我记住了。”她将一条腿跪在了沙发上，支起身子，居高临下地眯着眼睛看他，她的目光顺着他的眼睛铺开在面颊上，最终滑落到他干涸的嘴唇上。

为什么不喝水，她脱线般地想到，她明明接了一杯水给他。真是烦透了，她想着，仿佛自己可以感受到同样的干渴，于是用力将他拽了过来。

当她湿润的嘴唇挨在他的嘴唇时，她的舌头舔过他的下唇，Melendez清晰地听见自己胸腔里轰隆隆的喜悦的春雷炸响，下一秒他就抬起了身子，将她压在了沙发上，发了狠地亲吻她。

Lim的手移到了他的脑后轻轻抓着他的头发，她已经有些缺氧了，可还是没有扯开他。可是他却突然拉开了他们之间的距离。她气喘吁吁地擦了擦自己湿淋淋的嘴角，不满地挑了挑眉头。

“我爱你。”他牵起她的手，放在了他的心脏处。富有节奏的心跳像电报一般给她传递着赤裸热烈的爱意，这让她下意识想要缩回手，然而他的手紧紧地按在她的手上面，没有给她丝毫躲避的空间。过了半分钟，她浑身强势的态度都消失了，每根骨头都软了下来，像是再也没有力气从他的怀抱中挣脱一样。

“我也是。”她闭上眼睛，认命般地将自己的额头抵在他的额头上，两人就这样静静地感受着对方的气息，“你可真是个傻瓜。”她小声骂了一句，然后低声笑了起来。

“以为你那些小伎俩就能收买我吗？”她极为缓慢地挪动，蹭在他的侧脸边，在他耳边小声说道。

“当然不了。”他扭动脑袋在她耳旁蜻蜓点水般落下一个吻，“你可比那聪明多了。”说完他变本加厉地啃咬起布满血管的那片皮肤，手指缠绕着她的头发。

“停下”她被他弄得很痒，笑着推开他，他们的手指还依依不舍地缠绕着。

Melendez这才发现平日不管经历什么都面不改色的她，现在脸上竟带着一丝羞赧的红晕，哭得通红的眼角和鼻尖让她看起来像个不谙世事的少女一般，这倒是他从没见过的景色。于是他怜惜地凑上去吻她，“别再离开我了。”他低声祈求道。

她一会儿向后撤回脑袋，一会儿又随着他的亲吻向前倾，“不会再那样了。”和他们之间若即若离的吻不同的是，她回应的语气相当确定。

他感觉自己就算现在就去世，也毫无遗憾了。但他不敢说，怕惹她生气，只能一遍遍虔诚地亲吻她。

“好了。”Lim从他怀里脱身而出，她用手将散落的头发别在耳后，“快回去吧，很晚了。”

Melendez本来还在对今晚可能发生的事情暗中期待呢，现在看来她不肯再让他尝到一点甜头。但是他并不失望，实际上他高兴得快要昏过去了，满脑子都是粉红色的泡泡，“我不能留下吗？”他还是厚着脸皮问道。

“你明天能好好地休息了，我可是要值班的。”她斜着眼打量了他一下，然后安抚性地在他脸颊留下一个响亮又可爱的亲吻。

“我替你去。”他假装耍无赖道。

“不开玩笑了。”她把手从他手掌里抽出来，一副要把他赶出去的样子。

“我是说真的，你要是累了，我随时都可以替你。”他眨巴着大大的眼睛，真诚地提议道。

她发出了愉悦的笑声，“别这样，你把我惯坏了，以后可是会很累的。”丝毫也不介意他无意识的拖延。

他在拖延，一点也不想离开。

“好吧好吧，看出来你今天一定要我离开，我走就是了。”Melendez站起身来，Lim同他一起站起来走到了门口。就在今夜，刚才，他们也是这样站在门口，可是气氛完全变了。

“我走了。”他说着依依不舍地松开了她的手指，一步三回头地离开。

Lim看着他的身影消失，关上门，她的眼睛挤在了一起，嘴角却大大地咧开，她很少会高兴得像个小孩。靠在门上回想着刚才所发生的一切，她只觉得不可思议。真的有命运这回事吗？他们兜兜转转那么多圈，最终还是回到了一起。也许吧，谁也逃不了命运。

“Dr.Lim，中午了，我们准备去吃午饭，你一起吗？”两个值班的护士问她。

“哦哦，我就不了，你们先去吧，我还有点事。”她感谢了她们的好意，然后视线继续回到了手机上。

她和Melendez的聊天框内显示着五分钟前他给她发的一条消息『来我办公室』，再往上是『晚安，快睡吧，爱你』和『早安，睡得好吗？』

她不自觉地翘起了嘴角，拿起手机，心虚地朝四周看了看，然后走向了Melendez的办公室，他今天明明不用上班，不知道在搞什么鬼。

她敲开门后发现他的桌子上正摆着大大小小好几个塑料袋，里面装着满满的食物，“既然你没有功夫去吃，我就把饭店给你搬来啦。”他用手指了指面前香喷喷的食物，示意她坐在对面。

“哇，够丰盛的。”她先是赞叹了一下，然后盯着他，稍稍摆出认真的姿态，“说真的，你不用再继续这样做了，很辛苦的。我又不会因为你不来给我送饭就少爱你一点。”

Melendez很显然忽略了别的部分，只听见她说爱他，于是他绽开了一个灿烂的笑容，没有比这更好的赞赏了，“说什么呢，是我想要和你一起吃饭的，为了开心罢了。”

从早上睁开眼以后他就发现自己无法安心做任何事情，昨天发生的一切都像是梦一般，他需要立刻见到她，确认一切不是他的幻想。在健身时第无数次跑神后，他果断地放弃了健身计划，转而去找好吃的中餐馆了。

“好吧。”她语调轻快地回复道，然后面对着一桌子的美食搓了搓手，“不错嘛。”

Park一边退出Melendez的办公室，一边用手捂住下半张脸。刚转身他就掏出了手机，『掏钱吧Claire』他激动地先发了一条，并没有做过多的解释。然后忍俊不禁起来，『我刚看到Lim和Melendez在他的办公室吃饭，满满一桌子的中餐。』

过了两分钟，Claire那边回复『朋友之间也会这样做，这不能算』

不可能，Park心想，他看得出他们不仅是朋友的关系。但他并没有反驳，因为他很确信等周一Claire来上班，一定能亲眼确认，那十美元已经是他的了，只不过再等两天罢了，他对着空气乐了几下。

吃得差不多了，两个人磨磨蹭蹭地收拾着残余的垃圾。

“Park知道了吧。”Lim先提出这个事情，刚才他们正在吃饭途中，Park闯了进来，她注意到了他眼底的揶揄之色。

“不会吧，难道朋友之间不能一起吃饭吗？”Melendez并不在意别人是否知道他们的恋情，所以他只是随口说着，并没有真的思考这个问题。

“我觉得太快了，不想让他们知道。”

他接过她手中的垃圾袋，“什么太快了？我们吗？”然后继续着手中的动作，“我们花了十几年的时间呢，一点也不快。”

她的脑袋耷拉着，“我不是说我们，我是说…”这很奇怪，Lim很少会欲言又止。

他一下就明白过来了，她是在顾及Claire的感受。他放下手中的东西，隔着桌子拉起她的手，“她迟早都会发现的，我相信她肯定不在乎的。”他捏了捏她的手。Lim迟疑了一下，点了点头，她想起了和Claire在天台上的那番对话。她觉得自己这样扭扭捏捏挺没意思的，干脆就大方地承认好了，遮遮掩掩反倒会看起来像是心里有鬼的样子。

“你回家吗？”她问道。

“不了，我在这把能提前处理的事都先处理掉，顺便等你下班。”他露出一个乖巧的笑容。她凑过去亲了一下他，“那我先走了。”

晚上他们一起去看了一场话剧，故事里男主人公和女主人公轰轰烈烈地爱过，可他们不断地错过彼此，总是没有好的时机。这让Lim很容易就映射到他们的身上。他们已经认识了十多年了，这其中，她结束了一次糟糕的婚姻，而他经历了一段长达六七年的恋爱，她会和陌生人上床，而他和错误的人恋爱。他们都过得不怎么样，都从生死门前走过一遭，曾经爱过彼此，也怨恨过彼此。要说这么多年里，最快乐的时光，就是他们在一起的那段时间。

其实那并不轻松，他们为医院的事多多少少吵过好几次，但每次都能理解对方的用心。但她很爱那种感觉，像是一步步地走近他的内心，他们一起努力，一点点地解决着生活中的障碍。

眼前闪过的黑影吓了她一跳，随即他的体温顺着手指传到了她的脸上，他用食指背轻轻地为她揩掉了泪水。可是她什么时候哭了？

她感到一阵剧烈的庆幸，幸亏他们抓住了机会，不然即将错过一生，她不敢想象那会有多可怕。她紧紧地攥住了他的手，一点也不想松开。

周天也是如此，Melendez还是出现在了医院，护士和实习生们都在吐槽他突然化身工作狂人的事情，毕竟谁也不喜欢一直被领导监督着。

“别再盯着我看了。”Lim头也不抬地说道，她知道他一直站在护士站那里心不在焉地翻着一堆表格，实际上他的目光总是黏在她身后。她拿着一份病例，站在了他的旁边，嫌弃地说道。

“我没有。”他抬了抬眉头，不认真地否认道。

“没有的话，就赶紧回你办公室去吧，没人喜欢被盯着做事。”她依旧不看他。

他打量了一下四周，将头稍微凑近了她的脸，Lim吓了一跳。“好吧。”他只是这样说了一句，就撤开了身子。她摇着头笑了起来，他总是像个撒娇的小孩一般，需要得到她的注意。

Morgan终于下班了，她坐在车上，系好安全带，考虑着今天回到家准备打开哪一部电视剧来放松。提到电视剧，她前段时间在ipad上下载了好几个热门的电视剧，还没来得及看。想到平板，她突然意识到自己好像把平板落在了办公室。

她一边嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着，一边松开安全带，跳下车去，走向停车场边上的电梯。

电梯门打开的瞬间，她忽然止住了前进的脚步。因为面对着，走出了两个人，准确地来说，是Lim和Melendez，两人正不知道因为什么而笑作一团，Lim用力地在他胸前拍了两下。

“Dr.Melendez， Dr.Lim”她压住自己的惊讶和好奇，先向他们打了招呼。Morgan不知道此刻她脸上的表情有多么精彩，有一丝地想笑，又有一丝忌惮，更多的是得意。她是对的，他们果然又在一起了。

看见Morgan以后，他们收敛了笑容，也向她打了招呼，然后两人朝Melendez的停车位走去了。Morgan偷偷笑了起来，立刻掏出手机。

M：『Claire付钱吧。我看见他们上了Melendez的车。』

Claire那边没动静，而Park很快回复。

P：『我就说…』

过了快有十分钟，Morgan的手机才又一次震动。

C：『我怎么总觉得是你们俩合起伙来骗我？？？反正这种事你们以前干过，也绝对干得出。是我付钱，得我确认才行。：I』

P：『好吧好吧，反正也不差这一天』

M：『你说了算』

Claire按灭手机屏幕，她不是不相信，只是潜意识在拒绝相信罢了，她也不知道自己怎么如此输不起。

周一早上，Claire怀着忐忑的心情走进医院，她怕自己一进门就会看到Lim和Melendez在急诊室里拥吻的画面。不过还好，一切都和平常一样正常，Melendez给外科的医生们开会，然后大家就散开了。她跟着Lim去了急诊科，周一似乎是非常容易倒霉的日子，一会儿有上班族被车撞了，一会儿有学生食物中毒，他们忙忙碌碌地一整天都没能休息。Lim更是如此，连着进了两次手术室。

Claire在心中感谢着繁忙的工作，这样她就不用撞见他们卿卿我我的样子，可以在朋友们的面前一直嘴硬下去。

现在已经六点了，再过一会儿她就解放了，她打了个哈欠，看了看手表。

不巧的是Melendez还是来了，她再看见他身影出现在急诊室的那一瞬间心里一沉。

“今天很忙吧，中午没吃饭吗？”她听见他问。

“我快要累死了，现在就想昏睡。”Lim用极其疲倦的声音答道。

“我一会儿送你回去，顺便在路上买点吃的，再怎么想睡觉也得先吃点东西。”他低声说着。可是每个字都像被放大了很多倍一样落在Claire耳朵里，即使她并不想听。

Melendez离开的时候，从她的身后经过，她能感觉到他走过时带起的一阵风。她拿出手机，想要和她的朋友们认输，打开群聊，却又犹豫了，将手机装回了兜里，她想再等等。

第二天， Park问她有没有看见他们在开会的时候盯着对方看，她说没有。第三天，Morgan问她有没有看见Lim的摩托车已经停在医院好几天没有动过了，她说没注意。

不知道是她在躲着他们，还是他们在躲着她。她几乎没有怎么遇见Lim和Melendez。

直到这天，她挎着包来上班，直直地撞见两个人牵着手从另一辆车的后面闪了出来。看到她的一瞬间，Lim迅速地丢掉了Melendez的手，然后不自然地向她打招呼。

“早上好。”她平心静气地向他们打招呼，她认输了。

C：『好吧，我认输。』

P：『早点认输不好吗？』

M：『你撞见他们干什么了？;D』

Claire用力眨了一下眼睛，想把刚才的画面挤出脑袋，然后开始嘲笑自己不敢面对现实。

C：『我刚看见他们拉着手走过来。』

M：『对单身人士的迫害。』 她一直不懂Morgan怎么做到那么快回复消息的，每次她发出消息后，金发女人总是立刻就回复。

P：『看来我也得努力努力了，不想吃别人的狗粮吃到饱。』

“十美元。”她将一张崭新的美元递到Park的面前。

“谢了。”他不客气地收进口袋。

看来还是她不够了解他们，她以为他们早都过了那个被爱情冲昏头脑的年纪，她以为他们会低调很长时间，她以为他们会顾忌她。

“我其实挺开心他们在一起的。”她耸耸肩，表示不在意。

“为什么？”

“因为很般配。”她释然了，心平气和地回复道。那两个人，什么都不能阻止他们在一起的吧，她想着，觉得身上的负担突然轻了很多。


	17. Chapter 17

“嘿，我想问你一些事情。”Lim放下手中的酒杯，她的脸上已经浮现出一丝醉意，每次酒精上头的时候她就开始变得话多起来。

“随便问，问什么都行，连我大学喝多了不小心吐在舍友的靴子里的事我都会告诉你。”Melendez心情好得很，他用手肘支在吧台上，侧过身子去面对着她。

“Ewwwww”她嫌弃地抬起胳膊，假装逃离他的身边，“我一点也不想知道这些恶心事。”

“那是想听我妈妈和妹妹的事情吗？”

“不，Neil，那些事太重要了，不适合在这里说。”她确信那些内容会在一个安静的，私密的场合提出，“实际上，我想问问你，当初我们分手以后，你到底在想些什么？”

她说着慵懒地抬起眼皮，轻飘飘地望了他一眼“我当时可是告诉你了，我对分手的事情没那么确定，你这家伙到底在想什么啊？我可真想把你的脑壳敲开看看。”

Melendez立刻被她生动的描述吓到了，原本惬意的微笑立刻僵硬住，“那阵儿…我确实有点儿…”他挠了挠头，找不到一个合适的词来形容自己。

“欠揍。”她利索地喝干净杯中的酒，帮他补充道。

“是。”他痛快地承认了下来，“我总觉得，你像是我生活中的默认配置，永远都在那里，不论发生了什么，你都不会消失。你就是我故事里那个永远都存在的角色。”他自知理亏，不敢看她，“所以我们分手以后，即使我真的特别心痛，也没有立刻去找你。因为我觉得你永远都在，我们的事情不用着急。老实说，我当时真的非常受伤，我本以为我们之间的矛盾终于解开了，那天我特别高兴，因为机械臂的事情，也因为我下定决心要永远信任你，我的主任，我的爱人。可是那天晚上…”他垂着头，像是想到了什么可怕的事一般，脸色都变得苍白起来。

Lim的表情随着他的这段话而发生变化，她先是不解地皱起了眉头，然后又用怜悯的目光打量他。

“分手后你告诉我你在犹豫。我…我其实心里高兴得要命。可是当时我并没有对此作出回应，因为想要报复你吧，报复你就这样抛下我的决定。”他合上那双小鹿一般的大眼睛，无奈地摇了摇头，“虽然现在说起来很幼稚，可是当时我真的无法很快就原谅你。”

她的手覆在了他的手上面，捏了捏，“好吧，这样说我确实能理解一些。”

“不过，我在台湾的时候真应该找个人结婚，然后再回来。”话锋一转，她语气顽皮又恶劣地说道，脸上露出一个阴险的笑容。

Melendez大吃一惊，不知道这突如其来的转折是从何而来，“为什么？”他瞪着无辜的水汪汪的眼睛看着她。

她非常可爱地撇了撇嘴巴，“就因为你这点小脾气，害得我等了这么久。”她摊开手，“我可真傻啊，还为了躲你，跑回台湾去了。哼，这么看完全不…”值得。

她的话还没说完，全都被他堵了回去。她借着酒劲声情并茂手舞足蹈地她喝说着危险的话，如果她是一只章鱼，那么现在她的八只爪子都会在空中飞舞着。她这些可爱的小动作，让他完全入了迷，于是他干脆倾身过去吻住了她。

她被吻住还不老实，哼哼唧唧地向后躲着，可是他的手早都拦在她腰后了，让她无处可躲。

“我们一起去台湾旅游吧。”当他们终于分开的时候，他说道，脸上写满了期待。

Lim不知道他的脑子哪根弦搭错了位置，突然提出这个要求，以为他只是开玩笑的，在这种不严肃的场合下说的话，很难被认真对待，所以她也敷衍地回答，“好啊”

他们都是医生，还是同一家医院，同一个科室下的医生。光是这个前提条件，就让这个计划变得遥不可期起来，但她不愿意破坏了气氛，于是顺着他的话应了下来。

她被吻得没了脾气，也觉得自己不该再喝酒了，她已经到了醉酒的边界了，于是便一下下地转动着面前的空杯子。

“回家吧。”他牵住她的手。

“回谁家？”她舔舔嘴唇问道，隐隐有些期待。

他们在一起以后还没有一起过夜，不是她值班就是他加班，但是明天他们都休息，这就意味着…

钥匙在匆忙之间掉落在了地砖上，但是没人在乎，衣服，鞋子，散落得满地都是，可是看起来总是过分整洁的房屋主人并没有关心那些。低笑声，喘息声，一路从门厅传到了卧室。他们热烈地亲吻着，抚摸着对方的身体，像是今天就是末日一般地拥有着对方。

他们都渴望对方太久了，双方都无比地投入。她在他的身上起伏着，以她独特的方式和频率，然后松开了紧咬的下唇，俯下身去亲吻他，两人口中酒精的味道似乎更浓了。

节奏终于开始慢了下来，一起一伏极尽缠绵。

“为什么你总要在上面？”他的双手托在她的腰后，忍不住好奇，问了起来。这么长时间，他几乎没有处于上位过，每次不管开始的时候他们是什么样的位置，最终她总能成功地把自己翻到上面去。

她突然笑了起来，“上帝，说起来，这可真够丢脸的。”说着用一只手捂住了脸。

他们之间的动作没有停，他拉开了她捂在脸上的那只手，打开她的手心，然后一根一根指头缠绕了上去，“告诉我吧，我不会笑话你的。”他的眼睛在黑暗中也熠熠发光。

“我第一次做的时候，对方是个耐不住性子的小青年，他太着急了，我的头撞到了床板上。”她说着忍不住咯咯地笑了起来，“那一下撞得可真狠啊，我当时一定是脑震荡了，因为过了不久我难受得想吐，当然之后的事情也没有发生。”

Melendez在听完这番话以后突然没有了动作。

“很傻吧”她空闲的那只手抚在他的胸前不轻不重地挠着像一只心不在焉的小猫咪，“就因为这个，我对下方产生了阴影。”

他拉起她的手，在上面落下一个轻柔的吻，“一点都不傻。”他没有笑，而是直起了身子，拉着她靠向自己，“过来。”他将她拥入怀里，“是那个混蛋太不小心了，根本不懂得尊重你爱护你。”他充满怨气地吻她，似乎是在抱怨她会考虑那样的混蛋。

“你相信我吗？”他揽住她的腰问道。

她犹豫了一下，点了点头，看起来还是有些不太确定。

突然间整个世界都翻转了过来，她第一次老老实实地躺在他的身下，软绵绵的枕头让本来就有些醉了的她更加晕乎乎的。

感觉还不错，她想到，从全新的视角望着他。他的手护在她的头顶，她感觉被圈在了他的身下，完全被爱包裹着，全世界都不能够伤到她。Lim发出了两声餍足的呻吟作为对他的肯定和赞赏。

终于结束后，两个人懒懒地抱在一起，缩在被子里。

“我能问你一件事吗？”这回换Melendez提问，他把下巴埋在她的头顶，闻着橙花的香味，突然想起了一个困扰他很久的事情。

“什么？”Lim的声音听起来像是快要睡着了，这场疯狂又漫长的缠绵让她筋疲力尽。

“关于你和Pratt，你们…”他不知道该怎么问，于是停在了一半。

“你确定真的想知道吗？”她抬起身子，半趴在他的胸前，眨着眼睛问他。

“嗯”

“我们亲吻了，但是也就到这了。我从没有回应过他的感情。”她像是紧张他的反应一般，一动不动地趴在他身上，紧紧地盯着他。

Melendez似乎松了一口气，“我还以为…”

“你还以为什么？”她危险地眯起了眼睛，“你还以为我们睡过了？”她听起来有点生气。

他傻笑了起来，随后倒吸了一口冷气“嘶，轻点。”她咬了他一口。

“原来在你眼里，我的形象这么差劲。”她开玩笑地说道。

“本来就很容易联想到啊，毕竟当时他缠你缠得那么紧…再加上，我也挑不出那小子的毛病来，我很不愿意看你们在一起，但又觉得他哪方面都很好，又很会照顾你。”当然，还有她在找人过夜这方面本来就不怎么严谨，但他没敢说。

“那如果他没有走，你就打算看着我们继续发展下去吗？”她追问道。

“不知道，我觉得自己好像没有和他争的资格。但是我肯定会不甘心。”他怅然若失地望着天花板，思考着完全不同的另一种结局，“也许会一直和你们闹别扭，最终大爆发一场。”

“Neil”她叫他，“看着我”她凑到了他的面前，“我爱你，我很爱你，即使我和他天天在一起的那段时间我也没能忘记你。要不是因为忘不了你，我也许早就放任自己了，可我一想到你，就无法再和他继续下去。”

他抬起脖子，吻住她，然后闭着眼睛贴着她的额头，“我也爱你”

“我们一起去台湾吧。”他又一次提到。

难道他是认真的吗？她想，可是现实就是无论如何，他们都无法同时从医院脱身，除非不想要工作了。

可是她太疲倦了，没有力气再思考这个问题，于是又一次答应了下来。

Melendez又一次加班了，要不是因为他们刚刚复合在一起还不到半个月，Lim几乎都要怀疑他是不是对她感到疲倦了。

“你怎么这么拼命？”她抱着头盔，站在他的办公桌前，看着他那一桌子的报告和资料，睁大了眼睛，不可置信地问道。

“毕竟想要去旅游啊，不得提前多赶一赶进度吗？话说你也应该多加加班，这样Andrews才好给我们放行。”他头也不抬地说着。

她愣住了，她以为他只是随便说说的，从没想过他是认真的，“那你打算什么时候去呢？”

“如果你没有事的话，那我想这个月底去。”他现在抬起脸来了。

“我以为你只是说说。”她走到桌子跟前，将头盔放在一边，靠坐在桌子的边缘。

“没有，我是认真的。”他眨了眨清澈的眼睛。

“可是…你知道的吧，我们不可能同时请假去旅游。这个想法…”很不切实际，她想这样说，却没忍心说出来。

“放心吧，我自有办法。”他露出狡黠的笑容，“你就提前安排好自己的事情就好了，别的不用担心。”

Lim又一次愣住了，他看起来一副胸有成竹的样子，可她还是不能确定他们的计划到底可不可行。

“不过，老实告诉我，你想不想和我一起去，还是说你只是在迁就我？”他歪着脑袋问她。

“当然想了。”她点了点头，她也想带他去小时候的故乡转一转，只不过不确定现在是好的时机。

“那就行。”他伸了个懒腰，又看起了手中的报告。

“那么——”她故意拖长了音调，“看来我今天又要一个人回家去啦。”每一个音节都充满了挑逗的意味，她真的不想再回到空荡荡的家中，独自熬过每一个夜晚，天知道之前她都是怎么消遣时间的，总之现在，没有他的气息，她会感觉到一丝失落。

“嗯，你先回去吧。相信我，现在的短暂牺牲是值得的。”他冲她笑了笑。

不知道他什么时候变得如此不解风情，Lim撇了撇嘴，不想自讨没趣，于是便离开了。

之后的一个星期都是如此，无论她怎么诱惑他，让他早点回家，都不起作用。Lim为此感到十分挫败，好像自己的魅力已经用尽了一般。

另一面，她又在担心他的计划无法实现。“你确定你的计划可行吗？Andrews看起来像那种好心肠的人嘛?”她从他的碗里挑走了黄桃。

“Audrey，求你了，这次就交给我吧。”他求饶道，“我一定会成功的。”

她想说什么，又没说出口。确实是这样，她有些过分操心了，也该放手让他去自由发挥了，“好吧。我发誓不再问了。”说着又将无糖酸奶推到了他的面前，而他接过去，几口就吞掉了，自然地像排练过千百遍一样。她喜欢吃酸酸甜甜口感又很好的黄桃，所以他默认自己碗里的也属于她。她不喜欢喝那个没有味道的如同面糊一般的无糖酸奶，所以他来替她解决。他们像一台合作巧妙的机器，一点也不浪费 。

离月底就剩下几天了，Lim的心里越来越不安，不知道Melendez的计划怎么样了。可她发誓不再问的，所以只能憋在心里。她一边烦恼地想着，一边熟练地处理着手臂骨折的小学生。

“嘿”正想着，Melendez的声音从身后传来。

“怎么了？”她以为是工作上的事情。

“我现在打算去向Andrews请假了。”

“现在吗？”她已经完成了手中的工作，“等下，我和你一起去。”再怎么说也是他们两个人的假，不可能让他一个人去。

“不用，你忙你的，我去就可以了。”他充满信心地笑了一下，“你在这等我，一会儿应该就会回来了。”

Lim疑惑地看着他，不是她不想相信他，但是请假这种事真的不需要本人去吗？“你确定？”

“恩，等着我吧。”他说着挥了挥手，离开了急诊室。

Lim暂时收回心思，开始嘱咐小孩的家长，最近要注意的事项。她一边说着，心里还是乱七八糟的，这事情怎么看都有一些诡异。

送走了这对母女，她没有心思再治疗下一位患者了，反正现在急诊室也不忙，于是便靠在了一边的墙上，抬起手腕，看了看时间。Melendez已经离开了半个小时了，丝毫没有回来的迹象。她不自觉地皱起了眉头，看起来事情不妙。也是，Andrews除非是昏了头了才可能同意这样过分的要求。

周三的下午，急诊室里充斥着让人昏昏欲睡的气息，她不耐烦地翻着手机，指头将屏幕戳得嘭嘭直响，不安的牙齿咬着口腔里的软肉。终于在第无数次叹气后，看到了他的身影出现在急诊室门口。

她不想表现得过于急切，因为不想要给他过多压力，万一他没有成功，她不想让他感到过于挫败。

她只是慢慢地转向他走来的方向，等着他走到自己面前。

“怎么样？”她小心翼翼地问，他展开的一个熟悉的笑容，难道他成功了？Lim不敢相信。

他走过来没有立刻回答，而是亲了她一下，将她环在怀抱里。他在这样近的距离下仔细地盯着她的眼睛，“现在还有最后一个步骤，我们的假期就可以正式确定了。”他轻声说道，声音轻快的像迎着风飞舞的彩旗。

“什么？”她说不上来自己的心情，没想到他真的能办到，心中一半的惊喜掺和着一半的宽慰。

他松开她，后退了半步，拉起了她的手，屈起一条腿，半跪在她的面前，没有丝毫的难为情，而是像一个为君主献上生命的骑士一般，他带着荣耀虔诚地跪在她面前，拉着她的手在上面落下一个吻。

她浑身的血液都停止了流动，大脑顿时无法思考，只能听到嗡嗡的蜂鸣声。

这里似乎不再是一个充满了药水味和血腥味的急诊室，而是一个神圣又光洁的礼堂，而他们则是舞台的正中央。所有嘈杂的声音为了这个时刻，都停了下来，不管是医生护士还是病人或家属，全都盯着他们。

“Audrey。”他脸上的表情温柔得不像话，全神贯注地看着她，仿佛房间里的其他人都消失了，“我知道这非常突然。但是爱你这件事情我不能再掩藏了，我想要告诉所有人。我真的很怕你再次逃走，所以，请允许我，自私地决定在这个时候提出请求，请和我永远的捆绑在一起，一起上班，一起喝酒，一起旅游。我非常爱你，你愿意和我结婚吗？”他从西装外套里掏出了一个钻戒，像手术刀一般的铂金尖尖的两端巧妙地夹住那颗无比闪耀的钻石，将它包裹在平面中间。

在这个对Lim来说意义重大的急诊室，在这个嘈杂，拥挤，充满了紧张气氛的房间里，他郑重地向她求婚。没有背景乐，没有粉红色的气球，没有摆成心的蜡烛，那些对于她来说都只是累赘罢了，他完全懂得她的内心。她曾在这里战斗，在这里差点死去，在这里和他亲吻。这里完全配得上这个重要的时刻，因为，这里是她的天堂。

从他拉着她的手跪下的那一刻起，她的手就在不停地出汗，她甚至觉得自己的手能像条小鱼一样从他的手里滑出去。虽然她从前想过会有这样的一天，可她万万没想到这一天竟然来得如此之快。最近她只顾着担忧旅行的事情，完全没有预见到他的行动。她被打了个措手不及，像被冰冻在了原地一般，挪动不了一根手指，也发不出一点声音。

她能感觉到全部人的视线都落在了他们的身上。他好像是在绑架她，她觉得有点生气。他竟然私自做这样的决定，为什么不和她提前商量？他明明可以找一个更加私人的时间和地点，那样的话她可以完全不用顾忌别人。她现在就可以说不同意，可以让他难堪，让他们再等下去。那样他就会长记性了，不会再在众目睽睽之下做这种充满戏剧性的事情了。

可是…为什么要那样做呢？她爱他，她不舍得那样做。所以即使他故意利用了她的心理，那她也认了。她会同意的，她会微笑着着答应他，让周围的人羡慕地发出呼声，让他做那个世界上最幸福的傻瓜，她会嫁给他的，她会满足他的所有心愿，因为那也是她的心愿。

她感觉自己停顿的时间太长了，周围的人群中已经有了唏嘘的声音。

她望向他帅气的脸庞，他一点也没有表现出着急或者担心，而是无限温柔地注视着她，像时间静止了一般地耐心等待着。那么，就如他所愿吧。

“当然了。”她没想到自己的声音竟然颤抖成这样，眼泪不知道什么时候偷偷从眼眶滑落。

周围立刻响起了欢呼声和口哨声。

她看着他脸被惊喜占据，露出洁白的牙齿，他笑得太用力，在脸上刻出两道痕迹，她的手指感觉到一阵冰凉划过，那个小小的圈已经像个有生命的小蛇一样紧紧地缠绕在她的无名指上，他站了起来，将她搂进怀里，像在用嘴唇擦拭神像一般温柔又纯洁地吻她。

“再也不要离开我了好不好？”

“好。”她难得温顺地点了点头。

“我们私奔吧？”

她破涕为笑，又跌下更多的泪珠，“好”

“明天就去结婚好吗？”

她睁大了眼睛，有些惊讶地看着他，半晌小声地答应了下来，“嗯”

晶莹剔透的泪珠颤颤巍巍地掉落，打湿了她自己和他的脸。这和她想的不太一样，她以为自己会很从容，但她脸上露出极其扭曲的表情，一边哭着，一边笑着，一边亲吻他，对身边的欢呼声置若罔闻，完全成了她以前嗤之以鼻的那副傻女人样子。

气息终于完全用尽，他们分开了，两个人额头抵着额头，笑了起来，这才想到周围的人。

“好样的！”“恭喜主任，恭喜林医生！”“哇！！！终于要结婚了！”

不同的声音传进他们的耳朵，Lim这才感觉到不好意思，她算得上腼腆地笑了笑，感谢大家的好意。

“谢谢了大家。”Melendez抿着嘴笑了起来，偷偷勾住了Lim的手，不动声色地将她拉到了自己身边。

“我们下周就能去台湾旅行了。”他补充道，“作为蜜月旅行，Andrews不能拒绝我们。”他冲她眨了眨眼睛。

Lim这才反应过来，“所以你是拿结婚在当筹码吗？万一我不同意呢？那不就去不了了。”说完她才意识到自己说了什么蠢话，她怎么可能不同意？

“不同意的话，我就只能一个人去了。”他露出惨兮兮的表情。

“嘁”她提起膝盖，轻轻踢了他一下。

“我的天哪，你们怎么能不提前通知我呢？”Morgan大喊着，冲进了急诊室，扒开了围绕着他们的人，挤到了中心，“我竟然错过了这个场面，可恶！要不是Nancy（某个在场的护士）通知我，我都不知道。”

她急得面颊通红，看起来像是一路从很远的地方跑过来的，“恭喜你们！”她看起来比他们本人还要激动一些，眼泪险些落了下来，说着她上前去拥抱他们，“你们两个终于要结婚了。”

“是啊”Melendez回应着，眼神又落在了身边人的身上，说来也奇怪，他们明明天天都会见面，可他还是像看不够一样总是想要用目光做一个小小的囚笼将她关在里面。

“这件事要赶紧告诉所有实习生们。”她立刻掏出了手机，“我们可是关心你们的终身大事很久了，这下终于有结果了。”她快速地说着，全然不顾自己的话里暴露了多少实习生们的八卦日常。

“这下你们以后可没得八卦了吧。”Lim好笑地吐槽着，因为刚才的情绪爆发，她的声音听起来闷闷的，糯糯的。

“怎么没有，婚后生活能八卦的点也很多啊。”Morgan的手指在屏幕上快速地移动，她确定他们的心情很好，不会责怪实习生们的小小恶习。

“我们可不打算站在这等着你们像参观动物园的猩猩一样围观我们。”Melendez说着拉起Lim，朝急诊室的门口走去。

“你怎么跟Andrews说的？”Lim突然问道。

他不好意思地笑了起来，“我告诉他，我们要结婚了，向他请婚假。”

“那他怎么说？”

“他惊讶了整整一分钟，什么话都没能说出来。然后他恭喜我们，最后安排了一下我们离开以后的工作。”他站住了脚步。

“也就幸亏我答应你了，不然看你怎么下得来台。”

“嗯”他轻笑着，又忍不住吻她，“明天咱们就去结婚。”他又一遍地向她确认着。

“好吧。”她听起来有些不情愿，“不然能怎么办呢？你都跟Andrews那么说了。”她是故意的，因为说着这样的便宜话同时她那双像小狐狸一般狡黠的眼睛不自觉地弯了起来，眼神里盛不下的喜悦顺着她狭长的眼角往外延伸着。

“谢谢，多亏了你。”他毫不在意地顺着她的话夸奖了起来。

“你告诉你妈妈了吗？”她突然想起这件事。

“当然说了。”

“那她怎么说？”她非常想得到老人家的认可和祝福。

“她说，她一直都很喜欢你。”他拉着她的手揣进自己的外套口袋里，“你的名字已经被我反反复复提过太多遍了，她几乎知道你的所有事情。”

Lim愣住了，她只见过他妈妈一面，那时候她来医院找他，正巧碰见了刚下手术的她。当时老人家十分热情地拉着她说了很多，拜托她照顾Neil。当时她不明白，现在她觉得很幸运，原来他妈妈早都把他托付给自己了。

“你呢？”他问。

“我一会儿给妈妈打个电话，通知她一声。”她不容置疑地说道，完全没有商量的意思。从来都是如此，她决定好的事情，谁也不能让她改变想法，即使是她妈妈也不可以。

“我得尽快去拜访他们。”他指她的父母。

“还记得上次去我家吗？”她扑哧一下笑了出来。

上一次Neil在春节的时候去她家拜访，当时她的很多亲戚也在那里。而她的父母完全没有注意到他看她的眼神，转而把Audrey的表妹介绍给他，想要让他们出去约会。

那一天在她说不清原因的郁郁寡欢和他心不在焉的强颜欢笑中度过。真是个灾难，在那之后他再也没有去过她家，完全被那阵势吓到。

“这下你的父母不会再搞错了吧。”他心有余悸地摇摇头，“不知道他们怎么想的，会把你那个还在念书的表妹介绍给我。也怪我，意图不够明显。”

“什么意图？”她饶有兴趣地问。

“当然是要拐走你的意图。”

“哈，原来那时候就…”果然他们从很早以前就互相有感觉。

“你那时候表现地那么混蛋是因为你父母想把我介绍给你表妹吗？”他拽拽她的胳膊，期待地问道。

“啊…”她不情愿地耸耸肩膀回答道，“可能是吧，当时我也不清楚自己怎么想的，只是暗中不爽。”她在那一天讽刺了她那可怜的表妹好几回，还不小心踩到了她的脚，不小心把茶水洒在她的身上。她身上隐藏着的恶毒基因完全被激发了出来，“这么一想，我可真是对不起她啊。不过还好，后来我都弥补上了。”她扬起脸，把那些不愉快都甩到了脑后。

“我又要结婚了呐…”她轻声说着，像是在自言自语。

“不一样。”他撞了她一下，然后又收紧手臂，把她拉了回来，“你是第一次和我结婚。”

“嗯”她扭过过头看着他，点了点头。

“恭喜恭喜！”“我赢了，你们每人欠我20美元”Park和Shaun突然从拐角处闪了出来。

“你们又拿我们打赌？”Melendez问起来，却没打算责怪他们。

“通过观察，我得出你们马上就会结婚的结论。他们都不相信，所以我们打了赌。”Shaun难得高兴地微笑着回答，不知道是因为他们的结合还是因为他赢了很多美金。

Melendez注意到现在，只有Claire没有出现过。

“Claire让我祝福你们，她正准备进手术室，不能亲自过来恭喜你们。”Park晃了晃手中的手机。

他们点点头，表示感谢。她抬眼看了他一下，他明白她是什么意思，从身后抓住她的手，示意她没关系。

接下来的一整天，Lim的心脏都像一匹欢快的小马驹，在胸腔里横冲直撞，她没有任何心思工作，只是竭尽全力让自己不要露出傻兮兮的表情。

第二天，黑色的机车停在特斯拉的旁边，两个人停好了车，带着双方父母的肯定和祝福拉着手一起走向了市政厅。

Lim的心情复杂极了，一方面她十分的期待，另一方面她想起了自己上一段失败的婚姻，当然这个灰暗的心思只占了一点点位置，因为她很清楚Melendez和kashal不一样，他们两毫无可比性。

他是她命中注定的，他们花了十几年的时候相互撕扯，试图撇清关系，到头来还是放弃了抵抗，她非常地需要他，这不代表她很脆弱，反而让她变得更加完整了起来。之前她总是对自己的感情需求感到害怕，她总是抱着最坏的打算去看待每一段关系。

如果说上一次失败是因为她无法完全地投入进去，那么这次她确信自己完全做好准备了。这次她会毫无保留地将自己交给他，不论遇到什么她也不会再后退了。

而他似乎是察觉到了她心里的不安，于是一下一下地用手指抚摸着她的手背安抚着她。但他好像也在紧张，所以一个字也没有说，手上的动作似乎不仅仅是为了安抚她，更像是在缓解他自己的压力。

很快就到他们了。

一切都进行地非常顺利，非常迅速。等到他们已经办完手续出来后，Melendez还不敢相信已经完成了，像做了一场梦。

“所以…现在，你，Audrey Lim，已经是我的妻子了？”他不可思议地说道，大口地喘着气。他们最终还是决定不改她的姓，因为那代表了太多，那个汉字，他觉得很好听也很好看，不舍得把它剥夺走。

她看见他那副模样忍俊不禁起来，“是啊是啊。那么你，Neil Melendez就是我的丈夫了。”她举起手臂，将手指舒展开来，亮晃晃的戒指验证着她的话，“我们结婚了。”她小声地在他耳边说着，然后露出一个甜蜜的笑容。

“上帝啊，我们真的结婚了。”

“接下来怎么安排呢？”

“放心吧，机票酒店我都订好了，只不过等我们到了台湾，路线还得你来定。”他侧过头去亲了亲她的头发。

“好。”她攀着他的胳膊，像是没长骨头一样依附在他身侧。

“等到了台湾，我要请你吃能逛三个多小时的夜市！emm…我们还要去看熊猫，嗷嗷还要去台北故宫……”她喋喋不休地提前计划了起来。

“好啊，我还没吃过正宗的呢”“哇！熊猫，我没见过。”“故宫吗？你给我讲解讲解？”他一点也没有不耐烦，一一回应着。

这样一个和煦的干爽的秋日，他们决定顺着人行道散散步。她像小时候出门旅行之前那样激动，叽叽喳喳地说个不停。而他，耐心地回应着，仔细地记下她说的那些地方。

他们一定要都去一遍啊，他在心里想着。

“等等”他突然叫住她，“你是不是说太多了，我都记不住了。”他敲了敲自己的脑袋。

“哈哈，对不起。”她笑得膝盖都打弯了，“我太激动了。没事，我会安排的。”

他们又顺着人行道继续走了下去。

“Audrey。”他突然叫她，没有任何理由。

她扭过头看着他，打着卷儿的头发被微风和她自己弄得散乱地披在肩上，因为激动的情绪，鼻尖变得红通通的，她笑盈盈的眼里只有他的身影，她仿佛是知道他心里在想什么，紧紧地靠回了他身边，“我在。”

她其实一直都在。

在Melendez进入医院的那一天算起，之后每一次他人生的大事件发生时，都能找到她的身影。即使在她离开美国的那段日子，她的黑豹吊坠，她不小心遗落在他衣柜角落的漫画T，她为了满足他而输给他的一美元，它们都时刻地围绕在他的身边。她从未远去，未来也不会再离开。

即使是他们分开的时候，他们之间的羁绊也并未消失。

前头的路还长，他们的故事远远没有结束。

但是今天，他们什么都不想做了，就想在这条没有尽头的路上不停地走下去。

“要给你买一个画着圆滚滚熊猫的T恤，让你看起来像每一个去旅游的傻老外一样。”

“这太不公平了吧。”

“放我下来！”

“不要”

“那就永远都不要放开。”

“好”


	18. Chapter 18

# Never Really Over 番外1

他们说好了，谁都不准带戒指。第一，因为旅游的时候怕丢，至于第二个原因，Lim在说的时候狠狠瞪了他一眼，因为她只做过一天的未婚妻，从女朋友到妻子几乎没有过度，他根本没有给她选择的余地，她想要多体验一会儿未婚生活。于是他们来台湾旅游的时候，两人都将戒指放在家，手指上空荡荡的。

Lim现在突然后悔起自己当初的决定。因为她那亲爱的丈夫此刻正在被当作上等的猎物狩猎。

昨天他们刚到达台北，打算在这里停留两天，她提议去体验一下当地的酒吧，品尝一些特色酒水，她打赌他没有尝过白酒。于是他们趁着黑夜摸到了一家著名的中西混合的酒馆。还没走进门口，Lim就像见了鬼一样突然停住了脚步。

她神色慌张地躲到了Melendez的身后，“太扯了吧，我怎么会遇到她啊。”她的手紧紧攥住他的衣袖，整个人都隐没在他身后的阴影里。

“谁?”他想要扭过头去看她，但她死死地牵制住他，不让他有机会转身。

“我在台北医院的上司。”她在他背后小声地解释，Lim很少会怕任何人，这不禁让他的好奇心爆棚，想知道她们之间到底发生了什么，她竟然还会害怕别人？

“你们到底怎么？你为什么要躲着她？”他任由她拽着自己，躲在了墙边上，他眯着眼睛，想要看清门口站着的那几个人都是什么模样，想猜测一下哪一个是她躲着的人，。

“这事说来话长，我看她站在门口应该是要离开的样子，等我们进去了再和你慢慢说。”她一边说着，一边小心地朝那个方向探望。“可恶，她们怎么还说得没完了？”

他的目光停留在一个留着短发个头不高的中年妇女身上。一定是那个人，因为那人浑身都非常的简洁利索，气息十分干净，像手术刀一般立在那里。如果谁能让Audrey Lim害怕，一定是这个人。

“你先进去吧，我们不能一直等在这里，这家店太火爆了，再晚点恐怕连座位都没有了。”就在他们躲着的这点时间里，已经陆陆续续进去了好几拨人，她向前推了推他的身体，“我去旁边躲会儿，你先进去。”

Melendez被她推着向前走了两步，“好吧，那我先进去。”他顺从道，实际上他想要走近，近距离地观察那个人。

他慢步走着，眼睛一直盯在那位女士的身上，虽然有点不礼貌，可他实在太好奇了。是什么样的人，会让Lim如此失魂落魄。

她穿着简单的衬衫，身材并不臃肿但也不消瘦，圆圆的眼睛让她看起来比实际年龄要小一些，白嫩的皮肤上撒着一些褐色的雀斑。实在是平平无奇。他在心里评价道。除了她身上利落的气场以外，他什么也看不出来。

他一边想着，一边走进了酒馆。他向门口的接待人员表示2位，可对方露出抱歉的微笑，告诉他现在只剩下吧台的座位了。

这里还真是爆满啊，他无奈地表示吧台也行。跟着侍者一路走到了长长的吧台前面，还好这里的装修风格的环境比较符合他的心意，没有闹人的音乐，也没有晃眼的灯光。

他挑了两个靠边的座位坐了下来，安心地等着她。他不确定她会想要点什么特色酒精饮料，所以不能提前为她决定，但是他也不可能就这样干坐在这，于是先要了一杯酒。

Lim躲在一棵比较粗壮的大树后面，幸亏现在天色已晚，她几乎融入了黑暗当中。开始的两分钟，她一直盯着门口正在聊天的那群人，后来她发现她们的聊天并不会很快结束，于是拿出了手机，翻起了消息。这些天她都没怎么看短信和邮件，她是第一次完全把工作扔在了一边，连同医院的那些人。

她无聊地翻着，前些天有很多人发消息恭喜她，但这两天已经消停下来了。大家似乎是说好了不打扰他们一般，都没再给她发消息。除了Morgan。

实习期马上就要结束了，她的胆子也越来越大了起来。她先是问了他们旅途是否顺利，又问他们玩得是否开心，不仅如此她竟然还要求他们给她带纪念品回去。最过分的是昨天，她让Lim给她拍一些没见过的小吃。她只好无奈地对着他们手中的食物一顿拍照，不小心连正在品尝臭豆腐，五官都缩在一起的Melendez也照了进去。

Lim手一点开聊天界面，果然Morgan又发了新的消息。不过这回她没有要求他们再做什么了，而是发了一张实习生们在办公室的照片给她，还留言道“大家都很想你们”

搞什么？Lim忍不住笑了起来，他们才离开了一个星期而已。“知道了，我们也想你们。”虽然这么说，她还是回复了。

她从手机屏幕中抬起头，发现那伙人竟然还站在门边上说话。她有点沉不住气了，她不能一直这样等着，万一她们要再说上半个小时呢？她想着，用手将自己的头发拨到脸边，试图挡住自己的脸。

她打算迅速地闪进酒馆里，希望不会被那人认出来。

Lim低着头快步地走了起来，她经过那伙人身边，很好，她马上就可以进去了。

“Lim？”她身后突然响起了一个声音。天呐，她暗中叫苦，还是被认出来了吗？她在考虑是假装没听见直接走进去，还是硬着头皮承认。可是她的脚步已经停下了，这让第一个选项不复存在。

“啊，是你啊。”她缓慢地转过身去，假装惊讶的样子，手揣在口袋里，指甲用力地扣着手掌。

Melendez坐在座位上小口地啜饮着威士忌，隔一会儿就朝门口望一望，他不知道Lim为什么会耽误这么久，从他进来到现在至少过了十分钟了，她还是没有进来。

他不由地担心了起来，在这个人生地不熟的地方，他不该把她一个人抛下。但转念一想，她又不是一个没有警惕心的小孩子，更何况，这是一个繁华的街区，能出什么事呢？

于是他劝自己再等等。

“你好”一个女声从他身侧出现。

他立刻转过头去，看见一个留着金色直发的蓝眼睛女人正站在他旁边的位置，手里端了一杯酒。

“你好”他出于礼貌，向那人打招呼，完全没想通这人来问好的原因是什么。

“我很少在这家酒馆看到外国人来喝酒的。”她将酒杯放在桌子上。“所以想来打个招呼。”她友好地微笑了一下。

“这样啊。”他并不擅长这样与陌生人闲聊，但在这异乡能遇到说同样语言的人，也让他无法拒绝她的聊天请求，“听起来你常来这里？”

“嗯。”她不好意思地承认了，然后问他“我可以坐在这吗？”她指了指面前的座位，并不是他给Audrey留那一边。

“当然了。”他心想着，反正Audrey还没来，再说他也找不出什么拒绝的理由。

“Sarah Hansen.”她向他伸出纤细手。

“Neil Melendez”他握了握她的手，立刻又松开了。

“你是从哪里来的呢？”她双手放在腿上靠在椅背上问他。

“美国，加州，圣何塞。你呢？”

“堪培拉，澳大利亚。”

其实他早都从她的口音听出来了。

“你是在这工作，还是来旅游？”金发女士绷大了眼睛问，一副很感兴趣的样子。

“旅游，你呢？”他只管回答问题，然后再将对方的问题抛回去，这样一点也不费脑子。

“我在这里工作。”她说着，然后苦笑了一下，“虽然也不是很想呆在这里，但是我也不知道去哪里好，总之一点也不想回家。”她似乎对陌生人完全不设防线，一下说了很多私人的事情。

Melendez心里想着Audrey为什么还不回来，要不要给她打电话，但他表面还装作在认真听的样子。

“你是做什么的呢？”好不容易讲完了她所面对的困境，她又问起了Melendez。

“我是个医生。”他如实回答。

女人的眼神随着他的答案变得难以捉摸起来，她抿着嘴笑了笑，“我最崇拜医生了。”

这反倒让他不好意思了起来，“没什么，只是一份工作而已。”

“不过，你为什么会一个人在这旅游啊？”她抱着双臂扬着脸望向他。

他刚想要回答，余光瞟见了一个迅速接近的身影。

Audrey的手臂像一条小蛇一般缠绕上他的胳膊，她将身子的重心放在了他身上，凑过来在他脸上轻轻地啄了一下，然后极为自然地靠在他的肩膀上，整个人完美地嵌合在他身边，似乎她就该在这里，他能感觉到她身体炽热的温度，她的呼吸喷洒在他耳朵下方的位置，“对不起，耽误了这么久。”她声音轻快地向他说道。

“这是？”她这才注意到另一边坐着的女人。

“这是我刚认识的朋友。”糟了，他忘记这位女士刚说她的名字是什么了，他刚一门心思在想酒馆门口的事情，完全没有对他们的对话用心。

“Hansen”女人不介意地自报家门，然后并没有向Lim伸出手去，不知道是因为Melendez挡在她们中间，还是因为些别的。

Melendez的左边是画着精致妆容，穿着贴身又露骨裙装的金发女士，她紧绷的裙子让她不得不直立着身子，看起来随时有可能喘不过气来，她穿着高跟鞋的脚落不到地上，只能扭曲地蜷缩着踩在椅子的脚蹬上，从她紧绷的小腿还有突兀的脚踝骨可以看出她坐得很勉强，很不舒服。而他的右边是穿着浅蓝色衬衫和卡其色七分裤的Audrey，她的衬衫开到第三颗扣，露出锁骨和一片蜜色的皮肤，手脚修长的她轻松地将脚放在地面上。两个人的画风差异巨大，他像一个分水岭一般将她们隔开。

气氛突然变得微妙起来，他能感觉到两边的压强完全不一样。

蓝眼睛女人喷了太多迷迭香味的香水，他几乎要被熏得昏过去了，所以无意间朝右边挪了挪身子，鼻腔里融入了一丝独特的属于Audrey的味道，他感觉好多了。

“所以你是…”Hansen冲Lim问道，不知道她想问什么，因为她的话还没说完，Lim就已经回答了。

“对，我也是个医生。”她坐直了身体，但是手还和他的手紧紧纠缠在一起。

“我是想说你是他女朋友吗？”Hansen尴尬地笑了起来。

“啊”她拖长了音调，“那个也是。”

“你在说什么啊。”Melendez无奈又宠溺地瞪了她一眼，“她是我妻子。”他向Hansen纠正道，“我们刚结婚。”不知为何，说起她，他的话又变多了一些，眼神也变得温柔起来。

“这样啊”不知为何，蓝眼睛的女士眼睛里的光似乎暗下去了一些。随后她怕自己语气里的失望太明显，所以补充道，“一下就看出来了，你们真的很般配呢。”

“谢谢，大家都这样说。”他控制不住心中的得意，翘起了嘴角，语气愉悦地回答。而Lim像一只安静的要睡着的小猫咪般趴在他肩膀上，眯着眼摆出微笑，什么也没说。

“那我就不打扰你们啦，我那边还有朋友。”Hansen终于站起来，向他们道别。

“好的，再见。”他向她点点头，知道他们无论如何都不可能再见的。

等到她走远了，Melendez感觉自己右侧身体上另一个人的温度正在消失，Lim完全撤开了身子。

“来两杯乌龙威士忌。”她抬手叫了两杯特色酒饮。

“怎么耽误了那么久？”他问。

“先不说我的事情。”她冲递过酒的侍者感谢地笑了笑，然后扭过头去看他，眼底是一分意味不明的笑。

刚才Lim从酒馆门口进来的时候就看见他们了。她看见Melendez坐在吧台那里，英俊挺拔的身躯被吧台暖黄色的灯光镀上了一层金边，他休闲地坐在那里，却像一只休憩的雄狮似的，浑身都散发着不可打扰的气息。

而他身边坐着的那个女人，兴高采烈眉飞色舞地说着什么，身子都快要贴到他身上了。真碍眼，她心情烦躁地想着。要是换做以前，她会躲在暗中等待，等着他将那些不知好歹前来骚扰的人赶走。但是现在不同了，她完全有正当的理由去将金头发驱逐出她的领地。

她不是一个容易感到嫉妒的人，实际上除去她父母想把Melendez介绍给她表妹那次，她几乎是没有像这样强烈地想要将他占为己有。

她不能表现地太过分，毕竟这不是任何人的错。是她说不带婚戒的，不能责怪金发女人会错意，他看上去像是个形单影只等着被搭讪的单身人士。而她更不能责怪他和陌生人聊天。她得悄无声息地宣示自己的主权，暗示这个猎物已经是她的了。

于是后来她若无其事地加入他们，成功地让另一边的女士意识到了自己的错误判断。

“没想到你在这也这么受欢迎。”她挑起一边细长的眉毛揶揄道。

“说什么呢？”他摆了摆手，“只是遇到很爱和陌生人闲聊的人而已。”

“是吗？”她浅浅地笑了两声，“人家就差把意图写在脸上了。”

“哪有。”他刚想要反驳，然后又突然意识到了什么，停顿了一下，他笑了起来，蜜色的眼睛里镀上了一层酒吧暧昧的颜色，“你不是在吃醋吧？”

“想得美。”她抬起眼皮，翻了他一眼。

他几乎没有见过她吃醋的样子，这让眼前的画面变得弥足珍贵了起来，他一定会把这段录影好好地保存在大脑里，时不时拿出来品尝一下。他抿紧了嘴唇，不想暴露出得意的笑容，那样难免太过分了。她根本不是一个敏感的人，这一点他早都知道，可谁知道她也会有这样理智不占上风的时刻。

他想到刚才她的示威行为，像是小猫咪在不动声色地宣示自己的领土主权一般。可是对手根本不值得她亮出爪子，发出威胁的咆哮声，于是她只是露出轻蔑的眼神，将自己的猎物抱紧了些。

真是太可爱了，他想着笑意还是不自觉爬上了面颊。

“别再那样笑了。”她恼怒地推了他一下。

“嗯！这个味道真的好奇怪。”他嘬了一口乌龙威士忌，深咖色的液体又苦又辣。

“给它一点时间。”

过了几秒，他才尝到藏在酒精味下面隐秘的茶香味。那不是可以用舌头品尝出的味道，而是蔓延整个口腔甚至鼻腔的清香气味，他顿时觉得一阵清爽感冲进了大脑中，“回味好棒。”他不由地赞赏起来。

“我说过的吧。”她也小口喝了起来。

“话说你和以前的上司到底发生什么事情了？”等茶香味和酒精味混合在一起的时候，他又想起了这件事。

“她啊…她姓安。”她的声音没精打采的低沉着，“我给你讲过吧，他们这里的医院很少让实习生去参与大手术。”

“嗯。”他记得这件事。

“有一个学生，我很喜欢她，因为她特别的聪明很能干，我好像看到了当年的自己。”她用手撑住了额头，像在回忆痛苦的事情，“我真的很想让她多学一点，于是私自决定把一场手术给她。这件事我提前给安说过，她不同意。但我最后还是执意让学生去做，我知道她能做好，她已经准备好了。”

“手术很成功，但是高层还是不乐意。他们要处罚我，不过我倒是没在意，我就是那个时候准备逃回圣何塞的。可是他们不仅处罚了我，还处罚了安。”她无奈地叹了一口气，稍微有些泛红的眼皮悲伤地陷入眼眶之中，“她什么都没做错，竟然被降职了。是我太任性了，牵连到了她，我几乎是狼狈着逃走的，因为无法面对她，连抱歉都没有跟她说。”

他不忍心看她那张失落的面孔，“那你刚才在外面等了那么久，是终于等到她离开了吗？”

“没有。”她摇摇头，“我想要趁她不注意溜进来，结果失败了。”她的眼神放空，陷入了回忆之中。

Lim想要逃进酒馆里的时候被安叫住，她转过身去硬着头皮回应，“是你啊”她假装惊讶道，心脏却不停地颤抖。

“你怎么在这？我以为你回美国了。”对面的小个子女人抬起脸来和她说话。

“嗯，我是来这里旅游的。”她虽然视线向下，可是气势全无。

随便打发了她同行的人，安拉着Lim聊了起来。

先是说了一些日常的事情，比如她在美国过得怎么样，比如她这次都去了哪些地方玩，比如她的同伴是谁。

Lim一边回答着问题，另一边心虚地想要拔腿就跑。可是她知道自己，愧疚终究是装不下的，“你呢？你现在…工作怎么样了？”她折中了一下，问道。

“还好吧。”她大方地回答，“你走了以后他们倒也没有再纠结那件事了。”

Lim的心脏简直像被一个越来越短的绳子捆了起来，勒得生疼。她愧疚得说不出话来，“对不起。”半天憋出了三个字。

“这没什么的。”安毫不介意地笑了一下，“其实我很认同你的观点，我们确实应该给那些孩子们多一些的机会，而不是把他们的手脚都捆起来，如果不经常实践，又怎么能学到呢？”

Lim怔在原地，她没想到一直以来安都是支持她的，“你也这样认为吗？”

“是啊，只不过之前一直担心自己的事业受到影响，不过你那样做了以后，我觉得你才是真的为他们好，为了给小张（实习生）机会，你都没有考虑你自己。”

Lim惭愧地低下头，心想着她不在乎是因为她随时可以逃回美国去，逃回圣何塞，她永远都有退路，而安并没有，“不是那样的…”她艰难地说着。

“我那样做是因为我不在乎在这里的事业，我随时都可以回美国去。”她的喉咙像被残酷的真言烫伤一般烧了起来。

“别这样说，你很勇敢，我真希望我能像你这样勇敢。”安竟然还在安慰她。

“对不起，我真的非常抱歉，是我考虑地不周全才把牵扯到你。”她拉住安的手，“如果我知道结果会是那样…”

“我都说了，真的没什么。”安笑着摇了摇头，让她别再说下去了。

Lim不知道她怎么可以那样的宽容，她没见过心地如此善良的人，“你没想过去别的地方吗？”逃，像她从美国逃到这里一样。

“不了，我想留在这里，继续帮助那些实习生们。”她淡淡地笑着，“反倒是你，已经解决好当时扔在美国的那些烂摊子了吗？”她知道Lim是因为想要逃避一些事才离开的。

“嗯。”她点了点头，“解决了。”但她没有说Melendez的事情。

安并没有问地那么仔细，她点点头，“那快进去吧，别让你的朋友再等了。”她拍了拍Lim的肩膀，“有空常联系。”

Lim诚恳地答应着，她感觉自己身上的负担一下轻了好多，安没有怪罪她，安帮她丢掉了这么长时间以来一直在折磨她的愧疚。

她给Melendez讲完这一大串故事，他的面色变得平淡，让她看不出他在想什么。

“你看不出你的毛病是什么吗？”他问。

她皱了一下眉头，不知道他指什么。

“你一直都在逃，Audrey，你遇到问题的解决方式就是逃避。”他直接地指明了问题的关键，“从一开始就是这样，不管是对我，还是对别人。”

她没有在意他那说教般的语气，因为她确实是这样，“我知道。”她被迫面对起自己最大的问题，“我知道，我像个混蛋一样，但是这真的很难改。”

“没事，我以后会看牢你的，不会再让你有机会逃了。”他的语气放松了些，“今天也算是有收获，至少你有向她当面道歉。”

她第一次被他毫不留情地教训，感觉有些下不来台。所以还是紧锁着眉头，没有说话。像是这种自我剖析的过程，通常都是她独自完成的。现在被他拎到桌面上来说，确实很难立刻接受。

“别再这副表情了，好像我对你做了什么错事一样。”他笑着用拇指抚平了她的额头。

她自暴自弃般叹了口气，也让自己完全松懈了下来，用手捏了捏眼角，“如果以后我要是再犯，一定要提醒我。”他是她唯一可以完全敞开胸怀的人，她不需要在他面前掩藏自己的缺点。

“当然了。”

“好了，让我看看我们今晚还能喝些什么。”她把之前那些事都抛在了脑后。

“我相信你的选择，之前这杯还不错。”他晃了晃已经空了的杯子。

等他们尽兴过后已经是深夜了，台湾的十月份，天气刚刚好，空气中的水蒸气也没有那么惹人烦恼了，已经没有了夏日浮躁的空气和嘈杂的虫鸣，他们沉浸在片刻的安静之中，消化着跌宕起伏的一天。


	19. Chapter 19

# Never Really Over 番外2

“所以，我今天是职业驾驶员？”Melendez洗着盛早餐的碗具，问他身后专心致志地抱着一个大苹果在啃的Lim。

“嗯。”她囫囵不清地应了一声，“也不是吧。”她将嘴里的水果全都吞了下去，“你也可以帮忙参谋一下。”

“我？认真的吗？我对挑选婚纱可一窍不通。”他用力甩了甩碗，用干净的布子将湿淋淋的碗擦干，然后放回了架子上。

“也不是让你变成时尚大师，只是让你从男士的角度去观察而已，给我们提供一个不同的视角。”清脆的咀嚼声不断响起，她吃苹果的声音让他感觉家中出现了啮齿类的动物。

“什么？男性凝视吗？”他打趣道，和她生活在一起的这段日子，学到了很多新的词汇，但很明显这个词完全不是这样用的，他知道如此，只是存心逗她。

“是啊是啊。”她靠在料理台的一边，任由他胡说八道。

他们今天的日程很紧张，上午要去接Audrey的好朋友Jill，然后去逛婚纱店。晚上Shaun同届的住院医师办了一个派对，庆祝他们即将结束的规培期，而Neil和Audrey作为他们的导师，一并被邀请参加。一天的行程满满当当，也就早上这点时间够他们两个磨蹭一阵。

Jill是她的大学同学，当时女学生们总是叽叽喳喳围在一起讨论男生，而她们却在参加机车俱乐部，和一群穿得破破烂烂的人混在一起。十几年过去她们的关系依旧很好，仍然会在假日互相约着出去旅游。这个高个子棕色头发白皮肤的女士早已经摆脱了大学时期的那副疯狂模样，要走入婚姻殿堂。她的未婚夫在外地出差，并没有办法尽快赶回圣何塞，所以邀请Audrey一起去挑婚纱。而Neil作为家属，也被要求一起跟随。

他们按照约定好的时间，11点准时出现在了Jill的家门口，然后一起向婚纱店出发。

因为害怕吃过饭后不好将自己塞进婚纱里，Jill并没有吃午饭，不过她有早早嘱咐他们两个多吃点东西再出门，挑选婚纱可不是一个很快能结束的活动。

本来她选定了好几家婚纱店，想要一家一家地挑选，谁知道在第一家她就挪不动脚步了，完全被里面精美独特的婚纱吸引住。

Jill很清楚自己想要的是什么类型，先简单地看过店里摆放着的婚纱后，她让店员拿过几本简约类型的册子，然后分别递给Neil和Audrey，“都看看吧。”她说着翻看了起来。

Neil本来对这件事不怎么感兴趣，兴趣乏乏地翻开了画册，但当他瞪着眼睛看一条珍珠白的抹胸鱼尾裙时，Audrey的身影突然与那条婚纱重叠在一起，他的神经上蹿过一道电流，一路掀起火花，仿佛发现了新大陆。他突然理解了小孩子玩给公主换装的游戏的乐趣。他顿时来了精神，比旁边准备办婚礼的Jill看得还要仔细，每一页都会停留很久。

Audrey又一次忍不住看向Neil，他的行为太奇怪了。她已经看完一本，和Jill交换着，看下一本了，他还在翻看拿在手上的第一本。她用手肘怼了一下他，“你怎么看得这么慢？”

他抬起头，露出一个堪称诡异的笑容，让她不得不怀疑他的精神问题。

“没什么，我只是看得比较仔细而已。”他回答道，又迅速地沉迷进那本册子。

等她们看完对方手里的，他才翻完第一本，于是剩下两个人不得不一起看第三本。

只在脑海中想象还不够过瘾，他偷偷撇了一下旁边坐着的，对他的心思毫无察觉的Audrey。既然真人就在这里，为什么不上去试一试呢？他想到。随即又苦恼了起来。从他们结婚以后，他提过很多次婚礼，每一次都被她拒绝了。

她说第一次婚礼之后她都要后悔死了，一整天像个小丑一样穿着挤脚的高跟鞋站在那里向别人微笑，那次惨痛的经历让她听到婚礼这个词就开始头痛。

而Neil一直都对婚礼怀有憧憬，幻想过很多次他们举行婚礼的样子，也对她提出过很多次，可每次她向他一抱怨，他就开始心疼她了，对举行婚礼的态度没那么坚持了。

就算是不能举行婚礼，他也想看看她穿着婚纱的样子，他坚定了内心的想法，开始盘算起怎么才能实现这个愿望。

“这条怎么样。”Jill手指着画册中一个婚纱，一字肩，胳膊和前胸是透明蕾丝花纹的，下身是透明沙质上面勾着蕾丝花纹。看起来中规中矩，倒是挑不出什么毛病。

“没想到你的选择这么保守。”Audrey指了另外一条给她看，那是一条白色抹胸缎面的裙子，由于面料较硬，所以裙摆很有型地支撑开，腰腹处压着几条非常简单的褶皱，高贵优雅又十分简洁。

“这个确实好看，不过我已经不年轻了，穿这个能好看吗？”Jill有些缺乏自信，实际上她刚好处于最好的年纪，成熟又从容。

“嘿，你看起来可不比那些二十多岁的小姑娘差。”Audrey朝她眨眨眼，“请问你们店里现在有这条吗？”她问一旁站着的年轻店员。

女孩看了一眼，肯定地回答她，“有的。”

“快去试试吧。”她说着拉起Jill的胳膊走向试衣间，“你在这看着我们的包。”她嘱咐Neil，他还在翻着那些画册。

“等等”他突然说道，“既然你想知道两个婚纱对比起来怎么样，那就两个都试试吧。”他站了起来，显得有点过分激动。

“那我不得累死。”Jill摊开双臂，抱怨了起来。

“可以让Audrey帮你试，你们俩同时穿上两条婚纱，对比一下，你们身高差不多，体型也相似。”他看似好心地提议，实际上心里的算盘打得噼里啪啦。

“不要！！！”Audrey立刻就瞪大了眼睛否定起来。

“好主意。”几乎是同时，Jill肯定了他的提议。

“穿在我身上和穿在你身上看起来肯定不相同，你比我白太多了，你不能听他的馊主意。”她拉住Jill的手，恳求道。

“就帮帮我吧，我想看看这些裙子上身的效果，但款式太多了，我一个人肯定试不过来的。”Jill不管她的哀求，让另一个店员去拿那条缎面的婚纱给她套上。

店员让Audrey换上店里准备的高跟鞋，她看着10厘米高的细高跟，皱起了眉头。她套上那条珍珠白色的缎面婚纱，觉得自己像被包在饺子里的馅料，浑身都不对劲。

“很合身呢，真奇怪，像是为你量身定做的一般合适。”年轻的店员夸赞着，前前后后地打量了一番。

Audrey倒是没有觉得合身，她只觉得自己两条赤裸的胳膊太多余，完全不知道该放在哪里，只好叉在腰上，希望自己看起来不要像个傻瓜。她忐忑地走了出去，即使宽大的裙摆并没有束缚她，可脚下的高跟鞋让她只能迈着小步子。

她一直盯着身前的地面，手里稍微提起裙面，害怕被绊倒。当她完全站稳后才抬起头来。

一抬头就看到Neil那张彻底震惊的脸。

“哇！这也太好看了吧。”Jill的声音从她身后传出，她也换好了，“这婚纱简直像是为你量身定做的。”她是第二个这样说的人。

从Neil的视角来看，这个画面太有冲击感了，他想要立刻就将这条婚纱买下来，想要立刻就带着她去教堂。可他只是张着嘴，半天没有说出一个字来。所有称赞的词都挤在脑子里，一个也蹦不出来。

Audrey扭过头去，看向侧边的那面镜面墙壁，她一瞬间也愣住了。镜子里的人完美地和婚纱融为一体，每一处都贴合得刚好，她望着镜中的自己，伸手将头发拨开。本来她就身材高挑，现在穿了高跟鞋，更是完美地将裙子完全撑了起来。

“我说过吧，这条真的很好看。”她左右扭动着身躯，从每一个角度都无懈可击，光滑的裙面泛着柔和的白色，裙褶利落地展开，她像个一朵绽开的百合。

和这条婚纱比起来，Jill选的那一条就太过普通了。

“你穿着真好看。”Jill凑过来，用视线将她整个扫了一遍。

“你穿绝对也非常合适，咱们俩差不多，听我的没错。”她转过头去，看到了震惊在原地的Neil，“你说呢？还是这条比较合适吧。”她征求他的意见。

“是啊是啊。”他回答道，“真的太美了。”

“好吧，你赢了，这条先备选，我总觉得这条太隆重了，再试试那两条。”Jill又点了两条婚纱。一个是巧妙地用蕾丝包住肩膀的纱裙，颇有宫廷复古风味，还有一个是抹胸贴身纱裙，从胸口处伸出两条细纱搭在胳膊上，带有螺纹的布料将白纱紧紧裹在里面，直到小腿，飘逸的白纱长长地展开，铺在地上。

她们又钻回去换了新的婚纱。

她们连着换了好几次。还好这家店的服务态度很好，没有人不耐烦地催促她们，不仅如此好几个年轻的女性员工还在一旁给她们出主意。Neil的眼睛不停地变得更亮，说实话他早忘了自己是来干什么的了，到后来他开始参与，选定婚纱要Audrey换上。她不满地抱怨了好几次，告诉他不是每一件都能合身，而他完全忽视了她的抗议。

他让她试了一条从大腿处开叉的比较贴身的婚纱裙，她从试衣间里走出来，每走一步笔直的腿都会从缝隙中探出来，他赞叹其她像广告里走出来的一般。

之后他又让她试了一件比较随性的婚纱，半透的纱布宽松地挂在她上半身，堪堪地收拢在腹部，这条倒是很适合她平坦的胸部，他在心里评价道，但并不敢表达出这个意思。

“再试试这条吧。”他指了指自己心心念念的那条鱼尾裙，顶住她那要杀人的目光。

Morgan上街来给自己买合适的裙装，晚上要开派对，她想要稍微打扮一下，以前的那些裙装让她有些审美疲劳了，于是她干脆跑来买新的。可不巧的是她连着进了好几家店都没有选到合适的，要么太过正式，要么又太过随意。她都走累了，还没能买到心仪的裙子。无奈之下只好买了杯咖啡，在街边的椅子上坐了下来，想要歇一会儿。

她翻了会儿手机，又看了一会儿这片街区，大多都是服装店，其中常服占得比重较大，还有一些婚纱店。她的目光停留在对面装修看起来很高档的婚纱店。透过大大的玻璃橱窗，有个穿着西装的男人正抱着手臂站在镜子的旁边。

那人正是Melendez。

Morgan一下就起了精神头，立刻站起来向那家店走了过去。她并没有走进去，也没有站在大门口，而是选择了个更加隐蔽的视角，让她不会被里面的人看见。

她很顺利地看见了站在镜子前面背对着她的Lim，Morgan看见她正穿着一条露背的鱼尾婚纱，裙摆拖了很长。

她激动地掏出了手机，咔。

『看我发现了什么！！！！！[图片]』她夸张地打了5个感叹号。

『他们要办婚礼了。』她等不及别人回复，自己说了起来。

“够了吗？我都累得站不住了。”Audrey大声抱怨道，最开始只是Jill在挑选婚纱，到后来不知道为什么，Neil也掺和进来了，他一会儿让她试这条，一会儿让她试那条。她抱怨的时候Jill就会帮他说话，搞得她也不好拒绝。

“嗯，我觉得你的眼光还是准的，就最开始你选的那条最好看。”Jill肯定道。

“哇，那你不早说，害我们试半天。”Audrey两只手撑在旁边的栏杆上，她已经快要站不直了。

“不是白费工夫。”Jill的笑容带有深意。

“什么意思？”她不解地问道，难不成当了半天衣服架子还能算成做运动吗？

“这条就非常适合你。”Jill指了指她身上的这件。

Audrey已经没有了最初的那种兴奋与震撼，她换了太多条婚纱，现在看哪一件都没有新鲜感了，“所以呢？我总不能把它买回家光挂着吧。”她伸手拨弄了一下裙摆。这条蕾丝布面露出半截后背的鱼尾裙确实非常符合她的心意，可惜这是个婚纱，她平时也不可能穿的。

“你婚礼的时候可以穿啊。”Jill指出。

“我才不要再办一次婚礼呢。”拒绝的话脱口而出。

“嘿，别太自私了，你是第二次，也许觉得不新鲜了。他可从来没有经历过啊。”Jill趁Melendez不注意，小声在她耳边说道。

Audrey听见这话顿时愣住了，她凝望着他正在成排的衣架前专注挑选着婚纱的背影，轻不可闻地叹了一口气。她当然也考虑过这个问题。无论如何他都值得一场婚礼，即使那需要她穿着愚蠢的高跟鞋罚站几个小时。

可她就是迈不出这个坎。第一次婚礼，实际上没有她给Melendez讲的那么糟糕，也有那么几个时刻她是真心沉浸在欢乐的氛围里的。但是第二次婚礼，会完全不同。她参加过很多场第二婚的婚礼，每次她都会听见那些细小的闲言碎语。本来第二次结婚没什么，可这给了那些嘴碎的人一个契机。他们开始像地下街的老鼠一般交头接耳，从第一任是怎么离婚的，到第二任是怎么结婚的，全都要八卦一遍。

她自诩从不在乎别人的眼光，可也并不想像小丑一样站在台上，心知肚明台下的人都在说些不能让她听见的话，还要假装高兴。第二次婚礼，总是麻烦的，总是充满了恶意的揣测。

Neil问过她好几次，她都以婚礼太让人疲惫而推拒了。可是每次过后她就会变得更加愧疚，因为她知道他有多想要举办一场婚礼，让他的妈妈看见他们互相宣誓的样子。

也许她不该这么自私，别人的话终究是伤害不了她的。

“那你就准备定那条裙子了？不再去别家看看了？”她问Jill。

“嗯，再看下去我都要看花眼了，再说你也快要累得不行了吧。”Jill冲她眨眨眼，抱歉地吐了吐舌头，“那我再去试试定下来的裙子，你可以先休息啦。”她转身进了试衣间，将Audrey留在原地。

“亏你还有良心。”她看着Jill先走进去换衣服，忍不住吐槽了起来，转过头时突然发现Neil正在目不转睛地盯着她看，“这条很好看吗?”她问他。

“当然了，这是我看中的第一条。”他的手撑在下巴上，有些过于严肃地打量着她。

她没有立刻走去换衣服，而是对着镜子又看了一会儿。

Jill试了那条缎面婚纱裙，貌似尺寸稍微有些不对，她让裁缝量了她的尺寸，准备做一条新的。

“来帮我拍张照片吧，我发给Kenny（未婚夫）看。”她将手机递给已经换回自己衣服的Audrey。

“我来吧。”Neil一个箭步冲到了她的面前，从她手里夺过手机。

虽然有些奇怪，但她并没有多想。

Jill把照片发过去，还没过两分钟，她的未婚夫就打了一通电话过来，表示他非常满意，然后又感谢了Audrey和Neil。

等他们离开的时候，已经是下午四点了。虽然早餐吃得很足，但六个小时已经过去，他们饿得眼冒金星。最悲惨的是他们并没有多余的时间吃饭，还要去参加实习生的派对。于是匆匆和Jill道别，赶向了会场。

“嗨”Lim打起精神向大家打招呼，拿着刚在半路停下车买的葡萄酒，闯进了刚开始的派对，“抱歉，晚了些，有事耽误了。”

“没有晚，我们刚开始。”Morgan穿着一身五颜六色的碎布裙，像刚从夏威夷度假回来一般。

“那就好。”她拉着Melendez一起把带来的东西放好，然后找了个地方坐了下来。

“就算你们真的迟到也没关系。”Morgan跟在他们的后面，坐在了旁边。

“因为你们终于快要从我们的手下逃出去了吗？所以根本不在乎我们是不是会出现在这里吧。”Lim打趣道。

“不是，你怎么会那样想。”Morgan装模作样地责怪她，随后语气又变了，两条眉毛得意地翘起来，“你们有没有什么好消息要和我们分享啊？”

一时间Shaun，Park，Claire都围了过来。

“什么好消息？”Melendez本来就饿得头晕，现在完全摸不着头脑。

“还想瞒着我们啊，你们不会不打算邀请我们去你们的婚礼吧？！”Morgan大声叫喊了起来。

“什么？”“噗”Melendez张大了眼睛，Lim更是将刚喝了一口的酒精饮料全都喷了出去，两位当事人表示完全不知情。

他们和实习生们面面相觑，都没搞清楚事情真相，“你们不是要办婚礼了吗？我白天看见你们在婚纱店里选婚纱啊。”Morgan说着掏出了手机，给他们看她偷拍的照片。

“那不是…”Melendez扶住自己的额头，金发实习生总是喜欢胡乱猜测，这一点让他非常头疼，“我们是陪她朋友去选婚纱的，她只是帮着在试穿而已。”

“这样啊…”Morgan听起来有点失落，感觉比没有能举办婚礼的Melendez还要失望。

“那你们不打算办婚礼吗？”Claire有些意外地问道。

Melendez想要回答不打算办婚礼了，他已经不在乎了，如果Lim不想要，那他不会勉强她的。不就是一场婚礼，如果那让她不开心，他不会再坚持的。不会，他们不会举办婚礼的。

“会办的。”Lim的声音悄悄在他耳边炸响。

“哇，那我们先提前恭喜了，什么时候啊，一定要跟我们说啊。”Morgan伸手和他们碰杯。

Neil完全怔住了，他的大脑跟不上节奏，被动地被Morgan碰了杯子，“什么？”他一把拉住Audrey的胳膊，不顾面前实习生们惊愕的表情，将她拽起来走到了一边，“你说我们会办婚礼？”

“是啊”Lim轻笑了两声，把手臂从他手里挣脱。

她想通了，没有什么可担心的。她本来就不在乎别人的闲言碎语，如果他想要和她在教堂对着上帝发誓，那她便会那样做，其实她并不排斥这个仪式。让人烦恼的只是那些无足轻重的宾客而已，和他的幸福比起来，那些根本无所谓。之前每一次他提起想要办一个婚礼她都再三推脱。但她并不擅长拒绝他，有好几次她都差点就答应了。

她知道他对此的渴望并不会减少，只会留下一个永久的遗憾，每当他们一起去参加别人的婚礼时，看见站在十字架下的新人，他就会再一次感到失落。

今天上午，当她穿着那身让人眩目的婚纱，站在玻璃镜面之前，立刻就想象出了他们婚礼时候的样子，她身边空荡荡的位置上被他穿着一身礼服的样子所填补，耳边也多出了美妙的婚礼进行曲，扑棱翅膀的白鸽，教堂浑厚的钟声，挎着花篮的孩童，透过花窗洒满一地的彩色的阳光。散落的玫瑰花瓣，古老的陈木座椅，他清爽的须后水，她似乎在一瞬间捕捉到了这些并不存在的味道。

Lim猛然间意识到自己不是不想和他一起走进礼堂，也许她也在暗中期待。

最近这段日子，他提起婚礼的次数越来越少，她明白他妥协了，他尊重她的决定。正是因为这样，她不可能再无动于衷。

“咱们办个婚礼吧。”她的目光紧紧追随着他的面部，想把他的每一分惊喜都攒起来，她太爱那双眼睛一点点变得更亮的样子，像是升起了太阳一般，熊熊燃烧着。

他结实的手臂环在她的腰上将她捞进怀里，并不平静的喘息喷洒在她脸上，“告诉我你不是在开玩笑。”他低沉的声音中包含着一丝迫切。

“你再说下去，我可要反悔了。”她详装冷酷地想要推开他，却被他猛地吻住。

“我们会尽快安排的。”他拉着她回到座位那边，脸上的表情和平时大不相同，完全是一副拼命压都忍不住翻起嘴角的样子，“到时候肯定会邀请你们所有人去的。”

“那是必须的，我们已经开始想送你们什么礼物比较好。”Park和Morgan已经叽叽喳喳地讨论了起来。

“恭喜你们。”Claire站在离他们不远的地方，面带微笑地祝福。

“也恭喜你。”Audrey冲她抬了抬手中的酒杯，“马上就要结束地狱般的规培期了。”

“倒是没有你说的这么夸张。”Claire咧开嘴笑了起来，然后表情又变得认真，“我是说真的，你们是非常好的老师，你们教会了我很多。不仅是怎么去做一个好医生，更教给了我人生态度，关于我该怎么对自己。”

Audrey和Neil同时感觉手心蓦地出了汗，他们不自觉地在身后勾住了对方的手指。

“我曾陷入过错误的感情当中，有一段时间活得很不健康，我是指心理层面。但是后来，完全走出来了。”她微微点头，肯定着自己的说法，“谢谢你们。”她和他们碰了一下杯，喝掉了杯中的酒。

“他们帮你什么了?”Shaun站在她的身边，一脸不知所以然地问起来。

“没什么。”Claire兀自嗤笑了起来，她拍了拍高她一头的Shaun的肩膀，“走吧，去Mandy那边看看，咱们还没和他们打招呼呢。”

Neil欣慰地看着她离开，他可以感觉到她已经完全不在意那件事了。虽然他曾经说服自己，并没有做错，可事实却是他狠狠地伤害了Claire。现在看到她已经继续前进了，顿时觉得心里负担轻了很多。她还年轻着呢，未来总是不确定的，会有更大的惊喜更值得的人等着她。

热闹的派对进行了四个小时，他们玩了愚蠢的游戏，Audrey是名副其实的游戏大师，不管换什么花样，她都很少输，反倒是Neil。输了几次以后就没有心情玩下去了，他像个老古董一样缩在角落里默默地看着她在人群中尽兴地玩闹。

时间不早了，大家决定就这样结束。

“既然我是这批实习生中最靠谱的。”Morgan站在人群的中间，她高举着自己的酒杯，“也是话最多的。”她补充道，人群里泛起一片笑声。“我来总结几句吧。”

“这几年来，Dr.Melendez，Dr.Lim，你们真的帮助我们太多了。”她说着朝他们望过来，“最开始，我以为Melendez是个整天板着脸，严肃又自大的人。后来我发现他也有我没发现的另一面，他在我怀疑自己的时候鼓励我，给我指明了方向，谢谢你，Dr.Melendez，那对我而言非常重要。”Morgan说着眼里闪起了泪光。

“Dr.Lim就更不用说了，我相信没有实习生不喜欢Dr.Lim。她做主任的那段时间是我们最开心的时间，对不起Melendez，没有说你不好的意思。但你应该明白的吧，Lim，你的妻子，她真是一个十分开明又公正的人。最难得的是她的幽默，即使是我们的上级，她也几乎不会用级别来压制我们，还和我们打成一片。谢谢你，Dr.Lim，给我们创造了那么多的条件，没人像你那样为我们争取机会。”

“最后，我想说说我自己。”Morgan清了清嗓子，她的声音因为突如其来的伤感而有点沙哑，“最开始，一定没有人喜欢我，这一点我非常清楚。我说话太直接，从不考虑别人的感受，我使用各种手段和你们竞争，我不是个好的同事。”她停顿了一下，“但是现在我很爱你们大家，我舍不得和你们分开。”

她说完Claire已经凑上去紧紧和她拥抱，“我也是。”

“嘿，至少你现在一点也不讨厌了。”Park搂着她们俩的肩膀，试图安慰她们。

“谢谢你们所有人。”出乎意料的是Shaun，他缓缓地向大家鞠了一个躬，“我真的学会了很多，是你们让我变成了一个更好的医生，因为你们教会了我怎么去应对这个社会里无法避免的机制，你们教会了我怎么站在病人的角度思考，虽然我没有办法同他们共情，但是现在我能理解那样做的原因了，我永远都会感激你们的。”他很少见地说了一长段话，所有人都安静了，在听他发言。

Neil挤进了人群，“你们都让我非常骄傲，这些年相处的时间我感到非常愉快，我从你们身上也学会了很多东西，希望你们都能拥有美好的前途，祝愿大家身体健康。”最后一句话完全是拥有濒死经历的人才会从内心发出的祝福。

Audrey眼里像燃起了蜡烛一般，温和的火苗在里面静静地浮动，她站在Neil的身边，等到人群中的掌声渐息之时，开始了自己的发言，“你们永远都是我的朋友，以后不管你们留在这里还是去了别的地方，欢迎随时联系。我呢，希望大家永远都能保持现在的状态，永远都不要失去好奇心。”她言简意赅地总结了一下祝愿，然后举起了酒杯。

所有人都举杯欢呼了起来。

“等等，我们来照一张合影吧。”Park提到，“先我们四个照，然后我们六个人照。”

“好啊。”拉着Shaun和Claire凑在了一起。

Audrey掏出手机，想要为他们照相。这时Neil突然叫住了她，“我来吧。”他过分积极地从她手里抢过手机。

又来了，和试婚纱的时候发生的事情一模一样。

她的眉头拧了起来，“为什么我一要照相你就要抢过去？给我解释。”她语气不善地命令道。

“也许是因为他发现了你那不尽如人意的摄影技术。”正在摆造型的Morgan插进这段对话，“从你在台湾的时候给我发的那些照片可以看出，Dr.Lim，你真的应该多关注一下摄影相关技巧。”

Audrey震惊地愣在了一边，她从来没有想过这个问题，她根本没注意自己给Morgan发的那些照片，不都是随手照的嘛，还需要讲究什么拍照角度吗？她愤愤不平地想到。

当他们六个人合影的时候，她的表情看起来还是怪怪的。她不是那么小气的人，不会因为别人批评她就耿耿于怀，但关于这一点，她很不服气。

当他们终于散场回到家里的时候，她还在惦记着这件事。也许是她当医生太久了，总是被人夸赞，老早就忘记被人批评做事糟糕是番什么滋味了。

“我拍照很奇怪吗？”洗过澡后她靠在沙发上，Neil正在帮她按摩着因为长时间穿高跟鞋而疼痛不已的脚底，她冷不丁地又提起这件事。

“你怎么还在想这件事啊。”他笑了笑，停下了手中的动作，“是啊，是很奇怪。你看看相机，咱们去台湾旅游的时候，我给你拍的照片都无可挑剔，你给我拍的照片里十张能选出一张是正常的就不错了。”

她不信，立刻从沙发上跳下去，跑到柜子里掏出了相机，要和他当面对质。他们回来以后她还没有好好看过那些照片，真的有他说的那么夸张吗？

她打开相册以后，连着翻了好几张，都是她照的Neil。有些是闭着眼的，有些是连头顶都没照进去的，有些照的是倾斜的，大部分连地平面都是歪着的。

确实太难看了，她在心里评价到，但嘴上并不承认。她倒要看看他说的无可挑剔的照片是什么样。

往后翻了几张，终于翻到了他拍下的她。有她在夕阳之下逆着光的侧脸，有她在转身的那一刹那向后抛去的笑容，还有沙滩上一串脚印和拖得老长的背影，每一张的角度都别出心裁，光线也设置的刚刚好。她不得不承认他确实很懂拍照。

“…”可她不想就这样认输，于是鼓着腮帮子继续翻着，并不发言。

“好吧，我来解释一下，我拍得好看是因为照片里的人好看。”他反倒不在意地向她服软。

“咦…别这样说，有点恶心。”她故意发了个冷颤，“我照得乱七八糟是因为我没有用心去照相，只是随便拍拍而已。”她把相机放下，长长的胳膊搭在他身后的沙发上，“不是说我拍不出好看的照片。”她将腿搭在他身上，像一个树袋熊一样挂在他身上。

“好好好。”他认同的语气不免得有些敷衍。

“相信我。”她笃定地说。

“好”他亲了亲她的眼睛，“婚礼的事…你是怎么想的？之前不是一直不同意吗？”

“因为我喜欢那条婚纱裙，我想穿它。”她并不认真地回应。

“说实话。”他掰过她的头，让她好好地看着自己。

“本来就没什么的，我只是想通了而已。”她盯着他，收起了玩心，“因为我想让你开心，想让你妈妈开心。”

“那你呢？”

“我也会开心的，因为你会一直在那陪着我，别人说什么都无所谓。”

『别人说什么都无所谓』，所以…她是在乎别人怎么说吗？他充满怜惜地将她揽入怀里，“他们唯一能说的就是他们从未见过像我们这样般配的夫妻，除此之外他们什么也说不出来。”他从没有想过她是在担心那些闲言碎语，还真是意外啊，她看起来像是对那些事毫不关心的人，没想到她的内心如此敏感，“你想多了，他们只会羡慕我，羡慕得不得了。”

“嗯”她应了一声，疲惫地在他怀里昏沉了起来。

早上第一道光透过窗帘，斜斜地照进房间里时，Audrey就醒了。她舒服地窝在Neil的怀里，并不想钻出被窝。看了眼床头的电子时钟，才刚刚6点，于是她又闭着眼睛假寐了一会儿，然后突然猛地睁开眼。

她小心翼翼地挪动身体，从床头抓起了手机，随后又慢慢地缩回了他的怀里。他被她的动作影响到，但是还没有醒来，只是不满地哼唧了两声，然后收紧了手臂，将她紧紧圈回怀里。

她有点兴奋又有点紧张地小幅度抬起头看着他，怕他突然醒来。还好他的呼吸很快又变得沉稳起。

她咬着下唇，像个做坏事的小孩一样，小心翼翼地打开手机，点开相机，打开了自拍模式。然后把脸颊缩在他的颈窝，按下了拍照。

她扭过头去看手机，不禁翘起了嘴角，她对这张照片十分满意。

他们的侧脸和谐地挨在一起，她虽然闭着眼，但嘴角还有笑容的痕迹，他睡得很熟，像个孩子一样，微张的嘴唇贴在她的额头上。清晨昏暗的房间唯一的那一束光线破碎在她卷曲又松散的头发上，滑过他的下巴，跳过她的鼻尖，隐没在他们之间的缝隙里。照片里的他们像是能逃过时间一般，鬓角的白发也不见了，额头上的细纹也模糊了，两张轮廓非常优越的面颊静静地靠在一起，安静惬意地享受着对方的呼吸，慵懒地窝在一起。

她暗暗地笑了，心想这张照片绝对是她的最佳水平。她要把这张照片洗出来，裱起来，作为她很会拍照的证据。

“早安。”被她在怀里这样折腾，他也醒了过来，吻了一下她的额头。

“快睁开眼。”她催促道，翻身趴在了他身上，尖锐的胳膊肘搁着他的肋骨，让还没清醒过来的他发出痛苦的呜咽声。

“干嘛…”他揉了揉眼睛，然后视线落在了手机屏幕上，“还不错嘛。”他浑浊的眼睛顿时亮了起来。

“印出来，裱起来，作为你的第一幅像样的作品。”他们果然拥有一样的思路。

“只是‘还不错’吗？我觉得相当好呢。”她自夸了起来。

“你倒是不谦虚。”他说着凑上去亲她，却被她报复性地推开了。

“好吧好吧，是很好。”他改口道。

“是吗？”她不再躲他，任由他亲吻她的脖颈，然后痒得咯咯笑了起来。

“是啊，亲爱的老婆大人。”，他学会了在正确的时候妥协。

他抱着她，两个人的胸腔此起彼伏，呼吸连成一片，他不禁想到这么小小的一颗心脏，怎么能装得下这么多的爱，真是太神奇了。

在未来的日子里，也说不好是他妥协的多一些，还是她将就的多一些，但有一点是毋庸置疑的，那就是他们的爱总是伴随着信任和尊重。

也许有一些时候她会任性，他会固执，但谁又会在意呢？他总有办法安抚她的心神不宁，而她特别擅长软硬兼施让他放弃愚蠢的念头。

他们让对方变成了更好的人。

由于太常在医院牵手被人看见，已经结束了规培期，正式变成医生们的实习生给他们起了外号——limlendez。

“limlendez正在餐厅吃饭”

“limlendez刚出手术室”

“limlendez回家了”

Limlendez，他们这样叫Lim和Melendez，好像他们两是一个人一般分不开，他们的生活像拼图完美得嵌在一起，展开画卷是一幅平凡又充满了惊喜细节的生活图景。那些跌宕起伏的故事被传了很久很久…

实习生紧张地把背包从背上取下来，拘谨地向办公室另一头的人鞠了一躬，他才来圣文德三个月，面对主治医生时，总是过于紧张，“对不起，我迟到了。”然后他环顾了四周围着的同期实习生，大家都很投入地盯着桌子前的医生，没人在意他的不守时。

“没事。”坐在椅子上的人大方地挥了挥手，“我刚讲到哪了？”她问。

“Dr.Lim从台湾回来。”一个女生回答，然后犹豫了一下，又略带担忧地问她，“不过…你确定给我们讲这些，院长和主任不会生气吗？”

“啊”她笑了一下，“不会的，毕竟我都讲了十几年了也没见他们说什么啊。”

“不过今天确实时间不够了，以后有时间再跟你们慢慢讲吧，总之，别看院长脾气那么坏，还那么不近人情，只要你们说服了主任，就等于说服院长了，明白了吗？散会，自己去领悟吧。”她说着眼睛里闪过狡黠的光，顺手整理了一下自己的衣襟，将挂着的金属制名牌摆了摆正。

Dr.Morgan Reznick


End file.
